Taming the fire
by myself the dreamer
Summary: Yumi is a sweet, soft spoken average girl attending Meiou High School. That is until she comes across a certain fire demon(HIEI)close to death and brings him home to save his life. Now shes facing spirit detectives, a tournament with demons. As well as her classmate Suichi Minamono being one of them. What will happen? And what sort of connection does she have with Genkai?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys I don't own Yuyu hakusho. If I did that would be awesome, but I don't._

_The only characters I own are Yumi and Carrie. _

_Here's some character info though_

_Yumi: _

_Age:15_

_Height: 4'8 _

_School: Meiou High School _

_Hair color: Pink, likes to keep it in a low braid_

_Eye color: navy blue_

_Personality: Kind, generous, and polite, but is terrifying when angry enough _

_Social status: Daughter of rich company owners_

_Nickname at school: The quite beauty, the only one who can keep Carrie from getting upset_

_Carrie:_

_Age:15_

_height: 5'8 _

_School: Meiou High School _

_Hair color: Blonde, likes to pull it into a high pony tail with a ribbon._

_Eye color: Bright blue_

_Personality: Pushy, foul mouthed, rude mannered tough girl, but is protective of those she cares about._

_Social status: Daughter of a famous American pro wrestler. _

_Nickname at school: The demon beauty, uses violence when mad hence the nickname, only Yumi is able to keep her under control_

Chapter one : Encounter

I woke to the familiar sound of my alarm clock, and felt as drowsy as brick but forced myself out of bed anyway. After brushing my teeth I dressed in my school uniform and did my hair the last thing on my morning check list. I stood in front of the mirror thanking whoever that my bangs were straight and wove the long pink strands into a low braid.

I rushed down the stairs of our huge house careful not to fall. My parents were on another business trip for a whole month, leaving me their only daughter here. Of course I didn't resent them for it. They were after all the owners of Tsukasa industries the number one company in Japan, and even though they're busy they aren't bad parents.

Before I could even step outside my yard gate , a tall girl with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail tackled me. "Yumi!" She screeched.

"Ugh Carrie your chocking me!" I laughed.

Carrie has been my best friend since freshman year. She's the typical delinquent, foul mouth, rude mannered, tough girl but calmed down after we met.

"You never called last night." She pouted while we walked towards the school.

"I'm sorry Carrie I was waiting for a phone call from my mother I didn't want to miss it." I explained.

She raised her eyebrows. "Oooh that's rare whad she say?"

I told her about last nights conversation up until reaching the school gates.

"That's nice I'm glad for you." She said patting my back.

"Agghhhh!" A girl screamed.

I jumped at the noise almost having a heart attack. I whipped my head locating the source. It was those girls again the die hard fans of Suichi Minamono the dream boyfriend of ever girl in this high school besides Carrie and myself.

"Looks like one of them has photos." I giggled.

"Ugh what a nuisance! Carrie growled. Is that Sochi bastard so great!?"

_Uh oh_. I thought. "Oh come on Carrie don't say it like that they're not doing any harm besides, he could be nice guy we don't know that." I soothed trying to calm her down. "And his name is Suichi."

"I guess so." she pouted. I sighed hearing the first bell.

"Well I'm off to class." I smiled waving.

"See you at lunch." She waved back.

It was a boring rest of the day not really much to think about with the only eventful thing being lunch with Carrie. So I was grateful for the bell to let school out. I walked down the school hall heading towards the stairs.

"Did you see the quiet beauty today?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

I stopped, that was the nickname the school had given me.

"Yeah. Another voice scoffed. she's so stuck up. I heard she only made friends with the demon beauty so she could sick her on the people she doesn't like."

"Ugh rich people make me so sick." Another snorted.

My chest hurt it felt like someone had squeezed the life out of it. The voices moved closer.

I ran. I let my feet carry me, I didn't care where. Luck wasn't on my side though because when I turned the next corner. I slammed in to something rock hard. My papers flew everywhere and I was on the verge of falling. I shut my eyes bracing myself for the impact.

It never came, I slowly lifted my eyes and was met with shimmering green ones.

It was Suichi Minamono. I had never been face to face with him before only seeing him at a quick glance in the hallway before being surrounded by girls. He wasn't a very open person he was mysterious.

Always having an air about him that was special, that no one could ever understand. A face that could never crack under pressure always calm. That's what unnerved me about him.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized

I had embarrassed myself and he was still holding me so I wouldn't fall. I balanced myself taking a step back.

"Thank you." I stuttered blushing from humiliation.

"Your welcome." He smiled kindly. "Yumi Tsukasa I presume?"

I nodded. "And your Suichi Minamono I'm guessing?"

"Darn what gave me away it was the red hair wasn't it." He joked.

I giggled. He began to help collecting my papers. He wasn't so bad. I had been right he was a pretty nice guy.

"It was nice meeting you, do you need someone to walk you home." He offered handing me the last paper.

I shook my head. "No I'm alright and thanks again it was nice meeting you too."

"No problem bye." He waved. I waved back heading down the hallway.

On my way back home, I decided to take the long road. It was warm outside and it felt nice I wanted it to last longer. As I was passing by the park though I saw something move underneath the tree. I squinted my eyes. When I realized what it was I gasped dropping my bag and ran to it.

It was a person! He was still alive but unconscious and his breathing was sharp. I lifted his arm over my shoulder. Thank god he was only a little taller. With me only being 4'8 if he'd been normal height he would have easily crushed me.

When I finally reached house, I was panting. My face twisted once I realized I'd have to get him up the stairs. I'd have to do my best not to hurt him.

I dragged him over each step , slowly making my way up. I almost dropped him twice and it took a long time, especially with his increasing dead weight, but I finally made it to the top. I pulled him all the way towards the end and gently rested him on the wall, where he groaned slightly. He's still alive.

I barged open the door to one of our spare rooms. It glided open and I collapsed with him on the bed. My focus reset entirely on him and nothing else. He had cuts all over him and was bleeding large amounts of blood from his chest. His clothes were tight and bloody- I'd have to remove them.

I didn't have a moment to think. I ran to the bathroom, filling a tub with cold water and ice, rags and all the ointments and medicines I could find.

I fretted back to his side. First, I took one of the rags and dipped it into the freezing water. I wiped his face and folded it, pressing it down softly over his forehead. He was burning up! I had to get the fever down. But before that I needed to treat his wounds. I had to take his shirt off to do it though, and he'd probably be angry when he woke up but I had no choice. "Sorry." I Whispered tearing his shirt off.

I tried hard to keep from gagging. The gash was deep and oozing. I grabbed another cold rag to clean it. It seemed to be turning yellow and swollen: signs of it already getting infected.

I grabbed the alcohol and swabbed over it, trying to ignore the whimpers and hisses being drawn from his twisted yet still sleeping face. Drawing away, I dried it off wrapped him in white gauze. At least now I know he won't bleed to death.

I cupped his face- it was still hot. It must be the infection. I replaced the drying compress with a fresh one and He shivered. I felt utterly helpless.

All I had was a liquid medicine meant for lowering fevers, but what could it do? And how would I be able to give it to him? He wouldn't be able to swallow it unconscious.

I pulled him into sitting position and my heart panged at the look on his face- it was so vulnerable.

Was this all I could do for him? I was certainly no doctor, and there was no use bringing him to a real one. What was I thinking? Who else did I know took complete strangers home, put them in bed, and treated them for nearly fatal wounds? No one, obviously. Except me

How could I have possibly known that I'd be facing this type of situation?

I was looking at his face when I got the idea. No I haven't done everything I can do yet. My face flushed and for the first time I was super thankful that he wasn't awake. If he ever found out what I was about to do... I didn't want to think about it.

I took a deep breath, pouring the medicine onto a spoon.

Right now, I promise myself that I will never mention this ever again to anyone.

I spooned the medicine into my mouth, but didn't swallow.

I leaned over his face pinching his nose.

Ok pull it together! I'm not going to kiss him, I'm just trying to help! I tilted his head back and his mouth parted slightly. It was now or never.

I closed my eyes, to embarrassed to keep them open and my lips touched his. A strange sensation came over me and my hear pounded, and my entire body tingled. The heat was spreading like liquid fire through my veins. It rose into my fingers, my neck, my ears, and when it reached my lips, it was like the desire to save him was me pouring out of me, as the medicine passed from me to him.

I pulled away quickly and the sensation dissolved. Except, my cheeks were still hot. After making sure he'd swallowed it all, I laid him back down.

I massaged my temples and felt shaky now that I could relax. He was still asleep but he seemed... different. He was breathing easier and color had returned to his cheeks. I smiled tiredly, relief flooding throughout me. I touched his forehead- he still had a fever, but it was significantly cooler. The medicine having already taken affect.

Though due to my rush to save him, I had not been able to get a good look at his face. And now that I had, I could easily say he was easily the most handsome man I had ever seen.

Despite his height, he was lean, with a muscular build to him. His face was young looking with pitch black hair that stood straight up, and the weirdest thing of all was he had white streaks in his bangs.

I noticed another bandage as well around his forehead. I didn't dare touch it though. I didn't want to wake him so I just settled on starring, my heart drumming against my chest and absent mindedly brushing my lips.

_Dunn Dunn duuuuun cliff hanger! How was it? Did I do a good job? _

_Please write reviews. I would like to hear your thoughts. Thank you!_

_And if you've ever watched yuyu hakusho you guys know who this is right?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter two you guys! This is a really short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to add without messing up. Sorry!_ _Thank you for any reviews you gave me they were all really helpful!_

Chapter two: Meeting

Thank goodness it was a holiday because if it hadn't been I would've skipped school.

He had slept for two days straight and I had only left his side to shower change and eat. Carrie had called multiple times wanting to do something but I had made excuses. I couldn't stand to leave his side and him be gone when I came back. Though I do admit, It was a little boring sitting there, so I had brought things to keep me entertained. I had just finished a book I had been reading and didn't feel like reading a new one.

I laid my head down and shut my eyes. An hour of sleep wouldn't hurt anything. I hadn't realized how tired I was, so I let myself nod off.

"Who are you?" A voice asked.

I snapped up fully awake now. He was sitting up starring at me with sharp, deep red crimson eyes. Well more like glaring but not the point. I shook my head now was not the time to get lost in his eyes.

"Why did you take me here?" He asked

"Well umm I uh found you at the park and you were hurt." I explained nervously twirling my braid. Is this what it felt like talking to a crush? If so I probably understood now, how those girls that followed Suichi around felt.

"So you took me here?" He continued.

I nodded hopping he couldn't hear my heart beat.

He only glared. "I never asked for your help girl! I'd rather have died then receive a sniveling human's help."

His words left me stunned. He couldn't possibly be serious. But the way he was looking at me made me think otherwise very quickly.

"I'm sorry." I said hanging my head. He snorted ripping the covers off. He tried getting up before wincing and clutching his chest in pain.

"Are you alright? You shouldn't get up to fast; you might re-open your wound." I'd watched enough television to practice simple medical procedure, and I moved to touch his forehead; he was still slightly feverish.

I gasped lightly when He flinched and swatted my hand away.

"What did you do to me?" He demanded, growling low and animal like.

I blinked. _What did I do to him?_

"What-what do you mean?"

He hissed and I backed up slightly, "Don't play with me! There's something wrong with me," and his face twisted as if he were in pain, and he buried his face into his hand groaning. I reached out cautiously, wanting to do something but not knowing what.

"look, you have to take it easy." I ordered. "You still have a fever and you have a huge cut in your chest for goodness sake!"

When I glanced at him, he looked slightly stunned and even at a loss for words. Maybe it was because no one had ever talked to him like that before; he seemed like the kind of person that got what he wanted because he knew he was intimidating.

Truth be told I had even been surprised at myself. I had never before used a forceful tone but I was probably going to have to use it a bit more to get this guy to listen.

"What's that bandage for on your forehead? If it's a wound I can re wrap it for you." I stretched out my hand reaching for it.

"Don't touch it!" He jerked back.

"A-alright alright I wont touch it." I soothed

Just as he laid back and seemed to calm down. Blood oozed out through the bandages soaking them in red. He cringed clutching his chest in pain.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Lay still and ill clean it up for you."

Despite his weak frustrated protests, I stripped him of his soiled bandages. He hissed when my fingers brushed against it.

"Sorry." I winced . As I swabbed it I tried to look at his face for some kind of reassurance, but he'd turned away and was staring stubbornly out the window. I rewrapped him and sat back quietly, looking at his still turned face.

"You still haven't answered my question." He stated.

I looked at him puzzled.

He sighed. " Who are you?"

"Oh." I realized feeling stupid.

"My name is Yumi Tsukasa. What's yours?" I dared to ask half expecting to be ignored.

He sat in silence before answering. "Hiei."

_Congratulations_ _to all you lucky guessers its Hiei EEEK! _

_Ummm this is a little embarrassing but I'm having a little writers block. _

_I had a whole bunch of ideas about a year ago but it took me too long to write this so I forgot them all!_

_Could you guys write in your reviews some ideas about how Yumi gets Hiei to open up to her?_

_Pease and thank you!_

_oh thank you _for your reviews dreamofstarysky and SakiHanajima1


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to all my faithful readers I'm new, so my story and grammar isn't top notch but thank you all for sticking with me._

_And I want to thank dreamofstarysky I don't mean to keep mentioning her or bothering her I just thought her advice really helped and made me re-write the chapter to look more presentable._

_Alright here's chapter 3 guys it's a little long, but I think you'll enjoy it!_

Chapter 3:

Since he was a awake now I very well couldn't stay by his bedside . So for the first time in two days, I was back in my own bed. It was certainly more comfortable, but I was worried that by the time I fell asleep he'd be up and gone.

I had managed to convince him to stay another night. I'm sure if he'd had it his way he'd be gone by now. It wasn't just his injuries that made me force him to stay. I just had this aching feeling that if he went now I would never see him again and that feeling kept me tossing and turning.

When morning came I peeked into his room. I had known he wasn't going to be there. Still disappointment washed over me. I trudged down stairs hoping that taking a shower might lift my mood.

When I reached for the door knob it swung away, revealing the person on the other side.

"Hiei!" I gasped

"Who else would it be woman." He scoffed clearly annoyed.

"I didn't know you were in there sorry!" I Said blushing heavily from the sight of his perfectly sculpted body.

"Why are you red are you ill?" He asked irritated.

"Your not wearing any clothes." I tried explaining.

"My bareness doesn't hold any significance to you." He stated.

I was shocked so much that I didn't answer.

He side stepped me walking into his room with an expression devoid of any emotion. His favorite I noticed.

His door slammed back open a few seconds later. I turned, dread seeping through me after seeing his expression.

"Where is my sword." He asked menacingly. I pointed toward the closet.

_He has no shirt on but at least he's wearing pants_. I thought.

I blushed realizing I myself probably looked like a train wreck, and in front of him too. Oh well no way to repair the damage he had already seen.

He retrieved his sword and plopped on the couch content for the time being.

I giggled inwardly. He was like a child throwing a tantrum and being fine when he got what he wanted.

"Would you like anything." I asked opening the cabinets.

His face stayed neutral not answering me until it finally dawned on me.

He was ignoring me!

"Alright." I continued trying to keep my voice calm. "I'll just make stuff and you can pick out what you want to eat."

I reached in and felt nothing. I had forgotten to do the shopping!

"Umm Hiei do you mind doing me quick favor?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

He continued ignoring me staring at the wall.

"Would you mind if I ran to market street for a little bit?" I continued innocently shifting my eyes away, not looking him in the face.

"Exactly what is market street?" He asked still not looking my way.

"Weeell… it's a street where you buy things. You could go to the store but it has better deals." I tried to explain. "Do you think you'll be fine staying here?"

He didn't reply. Instead he calmly walked toward the door opening it.

"What are you doing?" I asked

He paused. "I'm not going to sit here like a dog, waiting for its owner to come back." He replied sarcastically

"But you cant.." I started

"I'm going whether you want me to or not human" He interrupted harshly.

I decided not to press it any further. When he made up his mind a hurricane couldn't stop him, and I'm pretty sure if I'd asked him to come with me he would have rejected. But since I didn't he had to come along, just to do the opposite of what I say.

"I'm just going to go change real quick and then we can go."

I ran upstairs re-braided my hair and pulled on a simple dress( like the ones kieko or yukina wear)

"All right I'm ready." I announced grabbing my purse and following him out the door.

He had mood swings that for sure. One minute he'd be angry and full of spite. And in the next he'd be calm and non caring. Still even knowing that, my crush had grown. Though he'd probably didn't give two cents about me. That was okay, it just felt nice to be near him.

I walked happily beside him in my own little world. Then it dawned on me. Hiei didn't have a shirt on!

I scanned the streets spotting an older style Chinese clothing store.

"I want that dress in there, wait here." I gestured toward the store letting him know where I was going.

"Hn." he acknowledged

For century out of dated clothes they were nice. I even had my eye on a baby blue cheongsam ( _note: a cheongsam is what genkai wears most of the time, hers is red ) _but I couldn't find anything for Hiei.

I went ahead and picked a blue shirt similar in style to his ruined black one. I sighed, deciding anything was better than no shirt at all and it would at least last him until he left.

But something caught my eye before I could leave. In the corner was a dark blue Changshan ( _note a changshan is a man's version a cheongsam it's the Chinese battle outfit that kurama wore most of the time and what Hiei wore in the dark tournament ) _with a lighter blue long sleeve underneath tied with a yellow sash at the waist. In my mind it was perfect.

I bought it along with the shirt and made a split decision getting the baby blue cheongsam.

"Here put this on." I said handing him the shirt.

"What's it for?" He asked suspicion lining his voice

"So you don't have to walk around without a shirt." I smiled.

He glared.

"I know you don't want to and you can take it off when we get home. But just this once please wear it." I pleaded.

He stared at it for a second and gave me one more glare before putting it on.

"What." he challenged after he caught me looking at him.

"Oh its nothing." I decide to give him the Changshan later.

Since breakfast is already over as well as lunch I'd just have to buy things for dinner. I walked all over market street with him quietly following.

After getting all of the supplies I needed. I was about to tell him I was done, before I saw a glimpse of blonde hair.

There was only one person it could be, and I couldn't risk her seeing us. It was not a good idea for them to meet she would ask questions, get angry over his attitude, and clash with Hiei.

I grabbed his hand making a beeline into nearby store. I watched the window my heart racing until I watched her disappear around the corner.

"Start explaining." He demanded starring me down

I shivered, nearly melting when his beautiful eyes bore into mine. Hiei would never have willingly gone in with me, especially if I was hiding him, but I needed to tell him the truth. He didn't seem like the type you could ever lie to. I was going to have to be careful to not offend him.

"That was my friend Carrie I didn't want her to see us." I confessed, but quickly continued when his eyes flashed with anger. "Not because I didn't want to be seen with you, she's just the type that gets excited easily. I didn't want her to be rude to you that's why I avoided her."

His face stayed neutral when he answered. "Be lucky your thoughts say the same thing about your actions."

My eyes widened. _My thoughts? What did he mean my thoughts?_

There was an awkward silence between us when I realized I was still holding his hand. I blushed and let go hoping he didn't notice.

"Lets go home alright?" I suggested forcing a cheerful smile.

_Alright that's the end of this chapter and just a warning the next one will be a little shorter._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dinner

I set the groceries on the table and tied on my apron. After I sorted out everything I would need I began chopping vegetables.

Hiei followed entering the kitchen behind me. He had simply glanced at me, before sitting on my windowsill with one knee bent in front of him. It was a rather large window but I never considered my wide windowsill a seat. Regardless he seemed rather comfortable and was back to ignoring me.

Even if Hiei didn't talk much and got angry his presence made my heart warm. He just made the house feel less lonely, as he watched me move around preparing steak for us both.

I set the table feeling giddy about making a meal for two instead of one. He took the plate I set for him and looked me straight in the eye with a strange expression. I blushed.

"Hn." Was his only remark before he sat down opposite of my seat. Inside I was bursting with happiness that he was eating what I had cooked. That meant he at least trusted me to some extent.

But one thing still bothered me. What had me meant when he said my thoughts were the same as my actions? And why did he keep calling me human he was one too. Wasn't he? Why and where had he gotten those wounds?

I was too afraid to ask him in fear of him retaliating and shattering the fragile trust I had earned from him.

"Is it good?" I asked hopefully.

He didn't answer but continued eating. I took it as a sign that he at least found it edible and started eating my own food.

He finished before I did and went back to sitting on the window. I cleared the tabling washing every dish and loading it in the dishwasher. The silence was nice and I hummed a tune while cleaning.

The door bell ringing ended it. I glanced at Hiei as he continued to ignore me his face turned towards the window.

I walked toward the door opening it slightly.

"Hello?" I called

"Its me open the door." It demanded

"Carrie what brings you here?" I asked nervously

"What are you hiding?" She asked angrily.

"I'm not hiding anything Carrie." I reassured

"Then why do you keep blowing me off?!"

I sighed. "Carrie I just don't feel well I think I caught a stomach bug. Alright?"

"Well are you ok do you need anything?" She asked worried.

"No I'm fine I just need some rest." I lied

"Well ok just call if you do." She offered giving in.

"Thank you I will." I smiled feeling bad about lying to her ,but what choice did I have. I knew her too well she would cause a ruckus and ruin anything I had with Hiei. Especially if she found out he was staying here.

"Who was that?" Hiei asked as I entered back into the kitchen.

"Carrie."

"Someone needs to teach her to control that mouth." He stated nonchalantly

"She has good intentions." I was exhausted feeling my eyes strain.

"I'm heading to bed. Goodnight Hiei."

I had known I wouldn't get a reply back but I could have sworn that before I closed my door. I heard a faint sound that resembled. "Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's chapter 5 everybody! Though I have to say I felt quite sad writing it._

_But have no fear Yumi's and Hiei's love has not ended yet!_

Chapter 5: Goodbye

A week had passed and Hiei was still here. The longer he stayed the more uneasy I felt because I knew our time together would end soon. Even with that in mind, I was happy I had figured out some things about him.

He liked his space and never told me anything about himself. He didn't talk unless he felt the need, and getting a conversation out of him over something simple was hopeless.

Not that I'd tried I wasn't brave enough. He just seemed to be that way, and it was especially unexpected for him to start one. I knew because he had only done it once.

My cheeks already felt warm as I remembered our conversation the other day.

_Flashback:_

_Hiei had claimed the window as his spot. So it seemed natural that he was there watching me clean and do laundry. _

"_Tell me something?" He asked _

_I paused my cleaning and turned toward him. It was rare for him to start a conversation._

"_Yes?" I answered._

"_For such a big house why do you live alone?" He noticed my surprised expression and continued._

"_I don't care I'm just curious."_

_I twiddled my fingers trying to find the right words. "Well my parents own a very large company they don't usually have the time to come home." I explained._

"_I'm guessing you must not like them."_

"_Oh no that's not the case at all." I waved my hands. "They cant help it if they're busy and they aren't bad parents. Truth be told I admire them."_

"_Hn" He locked his eyes with mine. "What a strange human.. You really mean it"_

"_How can you tell?" I asked puzzled._

"_Trust me I know." He stated _

_End of Flashback _

I sighed getting up from the sofa. It was sunset already and I needed to get ready for bed since the two of us had already eaten.

Hiei's wounds were almost completely healed. I had no idea why he was still here. If I was an idiot I would say he liked it here, but I wasn't that naïve.

I walked down the hallway towards my room when I heard voices coming out of Hiei's. I stopped at the door looking through the crack.

I almost gasped at who I saw. What was Suichi Minamono doing here?!

"So this is where you've been hiding out." He said sitting on the bed in the sunlit room. "Have you grown attached?"

"Humph please." Hiei snorted. "I'm taking advantage of the situation and recuperating it has nothing to do with that human girl."

"Well are you finished?" Suichi locked eyes with Hiei challenging him. "The tournament is close and your losing training time but of course I'm not forcing you to leave." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

This was not the Suichi, he made everyone believe himself to be. What did he mean and how did he know Hiei?

"As if I need you to remind me." He scoffed. "I'm going to leave tonight."

"Good, after all even if she has no relation to you it would be best not to involve her." Suichi continued. The world of demons is no place for a girl like her."

"If I didn't know any better Kurama I would say you cared." Hiei replied icily.

Kurama? Why did Hiei call Suichi Kurama?

Suichi chuckled. "I suppose it would seem that way. If I did what would you do?"

I left before I could hear his answer I'd heard enough already. Hiei was leaving and I would be all alone in this house again.

I sat in my room trying to control myself until it was dark. I refused to be so whiny.

I grabbed the Changshan making up my mind and walked to Hiei's room.

He was standing there with the window open. No doubt his exit. "Are you leaving ?" I asked breaking his silence.

"Its been long enough." He stated. "You've helped me and I'm not crude enough to forget it."

I smiled. It was his own way of saying thank you, and even that meant a lot coming from him.

"Here take this." I handed him the Changshan.

He grabbed it examining what it was.

"You don't have to wear it. I just thought it would look nice on you. Think of it as a goodbye present." I forced out trying to keep my voice cheerful .

"Hn" He answered.

"I know you have something important you need to do so I wish you luck with it." I walked outside his room forcing down tears that threatened to fall.

He starred after me with an unmoving expression. I would not allow myself to look weak in front of him.

I turned toward him and smiled one last time before closing the door behind me.

"Goodbye Hiei." I said softly clicking it shut.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys here's another chapter!_**

**_In case any of you were wondering, Yumi looks exactly like genkai did when she was younger except she has full bangs instead of a split in them and of course her eyes are different. _**

**_Oh and please read the beginning even though its repeating dialogue there is something important in it._**

**_Alright lets continue!_**

In the forest by the sea at the dark of night stood Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara. Patiently waiting for Yusuke with many other apparitions.

"Urameshi still hasn't showed up yet." Kuwabara griped. "What could that dummy be doing mow?"

"Hopefully he's finding us a fifth fighter." Kurama answered.

"Why don't you worry about yourself Kuwabara." Hiei suggested sarcastically. "Have you gotten any better since our last fight?"

"Huh you'll see for yourself shrimp boy." Kuwabara argued.

Just then the ships captain called everyone to board in his scruffy voice.

"Hey wait a minute sir our team still has some stragglers!" Kuwabara yelled

The captain yelled back something. Translating it in to simpler words meant leave them behind.

Yusuke showed up a second later with another team member and griping about the hike.

"Yusuke." Hiei murmured

He pulled out his sword testing Yusuke's improvement. Earning a satisfactory result.

"Damn Hiei is this how you say hello to people now." Yusuke joked

"Hn I don't know where you've been all this time but it seems you've improved your skills a little bit." Hiei smirked

"Improved a little bit?" Kuwabara asked in a state of shock. "Oh man I'd say he improved a lot a bit!"

"The fact that you could follow their moves means you've improved as well." Kurama encouraged.

They met and discussed the new team member with Kuwabara even joking that he was even smaller than Hiei and that he looked like a mummy.

Yusuke assured them he would certainly be a lot of help despite the masked fighter's size.

When the captain irritatedly interrupted each fighter boarded the ship

"By the way Hiei nice dreads a pleasant change from the usual." Yusuke complimented him. "Where did you get them?"

"Nowhere you need to concern yourself with." Hiei answered

"Still doesn't make you look any less morbid." Kuwabara insulted sizing him up.

"At least it doesn't make me look stupid." He retorted back staring off in the distance bored already.

"You talkin to me runt boy!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Children!" Yusuke scolded before sliding down to take a nap.

Chapter 6: signed out

School had started two days after Hiei's departure and all I wanted was to be at home where the memories were still fresh.

I sighed.

"Why are you so mopey are you still sick?" Carrie asked

"Oh no I'm just a bit tired." I laughed nervously.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Ookaaay."

"Excuse me may I have your attention." All of our heads turned towards the woman's voice crackling from the school intercom.

"Yumi Tsukasa is being signed out in the main office, her parents are here to pick her up."

My parents? They never signed me out of school. Weren't they on a business trip?

Carrie gave me a confused look.

"I have no idea." I mouthed

"Ms. Tsukasa you may leave now." Our teacher Mrs. Taka called.

I packed my things and waved goodbye to Carrie.

"Ms. Tsukasa I just want you to know that, I think it is entirely inappropriate to go on vacation after, you've been given a week off from school." Mrs. Taka scolded.

"_Humph well its not like I planned this_." I thought stomping away.

Outside the school stood my Mother in front of a mini limo with my father and their 60 year old driver they took everywhere with them.

"Hello Ms. Yumi it's a pleasure to see you again." He held my door open for me. "How have you been?"

"Oh that's not necessary Jerry." I tried to say but he shook his head.

"I've been fine thank you." I smiled giving in

I slid in with my parents following on the other side facing me. I sat up straight looking them in the face careful not to fidget.

"Hello mother, father it's nice to see you." I greeted.

"Likewise Yumi." My mother answered.

My mother was a tall woman with sharp eyes and short black almost bluish hair. She wore a woman's suit substituting the skirt for pants. She lacked any vulnerability that others claimed a woman would have, and was ruthless in business. That is after all, what had earned the Tsukasa's industries their fame.

"Yumi my dear it's good to see that your dong well." My father said happily sitting next to my mother.

My father who barely beat my mother in height also wore a suit but his was more relaxed. He had light brown hair and a far less intimidating personality than my mother. That was the trick though, inside he was just as serious and ruthless as her, except differently.

He was calculating and could manipulate his way out of death. In the many twist and turns in his head he was a genius. While my mother was the interrogator he gave her the means to do it well.

"Is there something wrong.?" I asked. Something had to be. I knew enough they hadn't called me out just to chat.

"We brought you here to tell you something. There are things that go on in this world, you don't know about yet, ." He began

"Go on." I encouraged.

"Well we are not alone per say. There are others." He was at a lose of words.

I shook my head "I'm afraid I don't understand father."

"Lets get straight to the point." My mother bore her eyes into mine. " You are going to take over Tsukasa industries one day and as a Tsukasa there are events you have to attend. One being the Dark tournament.

"What is a Dark tournament?" I asked

"It is a tournament for demons to fight to the death." She stated her expression remaining unchanged. "It is organized by some of the highest named business owners in the world. " Each millionaire is allowed to assemble a team of five fighters, but like us have the right to refuse. All of the wealthy and important people attend this event. We go every year and this time so are you."

"You will also have your own hotel room as well as the freedom to do as you wish." My father added.

"Demons? Is there even such a thing existing?" I asked my voice on the verge of shaking.

She didn't answer me, not even my father did and they weren't the type to joke.

"We both have discussed this and think your at the appropriate age." She said bypassing my question.

"Alright. I surrendered feeling sick. When is this dark tournament?"

Both shifted their eyes to one another before answering.

"Tomorrow."

**_Well I bet ya didn't see that one coming did ya! Sorry this one took a little longer than the others I had to do some research for this and the next chapter._**

**_If your having trouble with yumi's mom she's kind of like kurama looks like a man with womanly features._**

**_she doesn't have a bob or anything. Its like a pixie cut or a man's haircut with bangs making it look more feminine._**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for not uploading sooner. I had work and family came into town so my mother wouldn't let me near my computer. _

_Thanks for waiting patiently and now for the long awaited chapter 7!_

Chapter 7: Tournament

Today was the day things were suppose to start. I had been surrounded by beautiful dresses and business suits since I had gotten here last night. I didn't like these people so twisted by greed. My own parents weren't saints but at least they didn't talk about death as if it were a game and some ploy for money.

"Atsuko darling!" A slim young blonde woman sauntered over in a red evening dress.

She had far too much makeup on and more jewelry than necessary. It seemed to demand attention that she was important and better.

"Mrs. Harrington." My mother nodded.

"Please Atsuko don't be so formal call me Caroline!" She laughed.

"I keep work relations strictly business as should you Mrs. Harrington." My mother answered curtly. "And I would prefer it if you did not call me by my first name. Mrs. Tsukasa will do."

"Oh your always so serious." She waved dismissively. "I even heard you weren't betting again this year. Really Atsuko!" She continued scolding.

"I do not waste my money on something I cannot guarantee Mrs. Harrington. Especially something as unreliable as a competition of death." She replied coldly.

My mother was not above using her power but she didn't flaunt her money. She hated frivolous things such as jewels and makeup. She dressed in women's pant suites and refused to wear anything that would suggest she was in a lower position than a man. Wasting money on betting was not an option in her mind or up for discussion.

The lady shook her head and turned to me. "My who is this?"

"My daughter."

"I'm Yumi it's a pleasure to meet you." I bowed my head.

"This tiny little girl is you're daughter." She gaped. "She doesn't look anything like you or Satoshi. I can hardly tell she's related!"

She saw my taken back expression and laughed. "Oh no dear. Your very beautiful but you act nothing like your parents."

"No that's all right." I laughed nervously still trying to recover.

She laughed walking away gracefully to an older business man.

"Don't let leaches like her stick". My mother stated flatly. "Now its time to go Yumi."

My parents had their very own box so as not to deal with, in their own words annoying tantrum throwing rich people that lost bets.

It was the first time I had seen demons since I had shown up. In fact the only humans here were ones that had money. Even the announcer was a demon.

Most were exactly as stories described. Monsters with multiple eyes arms and colors and the desire for blood.

But as the announcer introduced a team called Rokuyukai, I noticed some looked almost completely human.

"And now for this years guests, Team Urameshi!" She called while the demons in the stands yelled nasty comments and foul insults.

Urameshi? Where had I heard that name before? I'm sure Carrie had said it somewhere before.

Mother who is this Team Urameshi? I asked when I couldn't remember.

"The guest team." She informed. "It is a team that is composed of fighters that have earned a reputation participation is not an option for them. This year it's two humans two demons and a mystery fighter. That's all I know."

"Humans are in this competition as well?" I asked confused. "I thought it was a tournament for demons."

She shrugged.

I looked back examining the members, one was a boy with orangish hair that wore a blue school uniform. Over his shoulder he had sleeping boy and stood by a small person with bandages to hide their face.

I gasped when I spotted the last two team members.

Hiei. My chest panged. Hiei was here?

And the person beside him. It couldn't be. But it had to be, no else one had that beautiful red hair.

I widened my eyes. What was going on?

"_Two humans and two demons_." My mothers voice echoed in my mind

I thought about Hiei's wounds. No normal person could have lived through that especially with my inexperienced medical treatment. And Suichi was perfect to the point of no flaws and it was always so hard to tell what he was thinking.

Was it possible that that the demons my mother mentioned were…. Hiei and Suichi?

My head snapped when the announcer called the first match between a boy named Rinku who looked about 11and the orange haired boy Kuwabara. I felt fear for him even if his opponent was only 11 he was a demon and Kuwabara was only human.

I watched hopelessly as the boy tossed him mercilessly around with yoyos, and sighed in relief when he saved himself. Even if the boy was a demon I couldn't help but worry about him as well as Kuwabara when they attacked one another, both falling out of the ring.

Though the two looked completely knocked out the little boy woke up first entering the ring. Kuwabara followed losing over getting in fight with his team member and not getting in the ring in time.

I couldn't help myself from laughing just a bit at his silliness when he chased the boy trying to pick a fight.

"Yumi have you taken a liking to that Urameshi team?" My father asked.

"Not especially father." I lied

"2nd fight Roto vs. Kurama begin!" The fox girl screamed.

They stood still for few minutes before the demon Roto attacked. It seemed like Suichi had the advantage but for some reason Roto sliced him.

He put his hands behind his back letting Roto hit him multiple times.

Why was he just standing there?

I gasped when the demon suddenly got angry and ripped into Suichi's cheek making a sloppy x.

"Please fight back." I prayed.

And just as I had hoped he did. He knocked something out of the demon's hand while he couldn't move.

Even though I couldn't hear their conversation Suichi looked completely in control. He walked away looking back for two seconds before plant leaves sprouted killing the demon.

"Yes! Way to go Suichi you did it!" I clapped happily.

"I suppose the special guest team is a good one this year seeing as they haven't died yet." My mother shrugged.

Would the next fighters please come foreword! The fox lady called and when no one came got irritated and called again.

A tall pale muscular man with spiky blonde hair stepped foreword.

Team Rokuyukai's team Zeru. She introduced. Team Urameshi's Hiei!

He looked healthy and my stomach fluttered when I realized that he wore the clothing I had given him. But my feelings of happiness soon turned to anxiety when it came to me. Hiei was going to fight and he had a chance of dying.

I tensed when the Zeru guy started bursting flames out his body hitting the crowed. Hiei stood his ground dodging them with the same bored expression he always wore.

I shot up from my seat. "Mother father I'm going to my room."

I ran down the corridor to the stands.

"Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay." I repeated in my mind

I was out just in time to see Zeru plunge his fist through Hiei's chest and ignite him on fire.

"HIEI!" I screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Yay this one's going to go so much smoother because my mother is out of town bwahahaha._**

**_I'm afraid Hiei died though guess this is the end. __L _**

**_Just kidding hahaha. I don't wanna be killed by my amazing readers _**

_**Here is the next chapter 8!** _

Chapter 8: Reunion

"HIEI!" I screamed as I watched in horror. "NOOOO!" His body fell to the ground and that monster was declared the winner.

I fell to my knees letting sobs out. I didn't care if I was surrounded by demons. Hiei was dead and I couldn't have done anything to stop it.

I covered my face I couldn't watch anymore. The crowd went wild all of a sudden and I heard the announcer gasp. "Hiei survived he's on his feet he's smoldering."

I shot to my feet. He was indeed alive unbothered by the flames surrounding his body.

"_He was fine_." I thought running my fingers through my bangs.

The flames around him disappeared being replaced by dark black ones. The sky turned dark cracking with lightning.

"Dragon of the darkness flame." Hiei yelled. Shooting out of his arm came forth a dark black shadow in the shape of a dragon. I held my ears when the beast let out a shrill scream devouring Zeru. I tried to keep my footing as the whole stadium shook rubble even falling just a few feet away.

The smoke cleared and I peeked from my shut tight eyes. The crowd was speechless as was I. Zeru was no longer, his ashes against the wall the only thing left of him. Hiei remained in the ring making him the winner of this fight.

His clothes were gone excluding his pants but he his life wasn't in danger. I sighed in relief.

"Excuse me miss?"

I turned slightly to a girl with short brown hair in a dress sitting next to a woman in her mid 20's with long brown hair and a cigarette in her mouth. Humans in this crowd?

"If I'm right did I hear you say Hiei?" She asked.

"Yes I did. I replied. Do you know him?"

She shook her head." I haven't met him but he's part of Yusuke's team."

"Why don't you sit with us?" The woman with the cigarette invited. "I'm Shizuru and this Keiko." She pointed to the short haired girl.

"Id love to if you don't mind." I smiled. "And I'm Yumi by the way."

I scooted in sitting by Shizuru.

"I thought only demons came to watch in the stands, but you two are human." I half stated half asked.

"You are too which surprises us." She told me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my parents and you?"

"For moral support." She shrugged. "My brother is the big dummy down there and she's here for her boyfriend Yusuke."

I felt a weird twinge from hearing name. "He is the sleeping boy correct?"

"Yes unfortunately." Keiko growled irritated.

"Well he seems to be wide awake now." I pointed.

"Hey all you stupid demons!" Yusuke yelled. "I've been tryin to sleep through your clever trash talk long enough and I'm ready to kick some asses."

"Great way to make friends Yusuke." Keiko scolded.

"It's perfect!" Shizuru yelled. "Tell em kid."

She winked and Keiko sighed making us laugh.

"Kill Yusuke. Kill Yusuke. Kill Yusuke." The crowed chanted.

_How cruel_. I thought.

I snuck a glance at Hiei. He had his arms tucked in his pockets.

"Something isn't right." I mumbled.

He was wincing without any of the others noticing, but I did. I caught sight of his arm and quickly figured out why. The skin was completely charred black.

My stomach churned. I wanted to help so badly, but I didn't want him to know I was here. He would for sure think I somehow followed him on purpose. I knew one that thing he hated more than anything was to be chased.

The man Yusuke was up against was quite silly, but he gave me a weird feeling, like he was hiding something.

"Chu vs. Yusuke Urameshi!" The fox girl called.

I gasped. That's where I'd heard that name before. Yusuke was a delinquent at a near by school. I had heard from Carrie that he was strong, but I didn't know he was this strong.

"Yeah!" Keiko yelled. "Rip em a new one."

"That's the spirit Keiko!" I laughed.

"There you go girl." Shizuru followed.

"Sorry." She sat down blushing. "It's exciting."

Both were very evenly matched. They exhausted themselves having to resort to a knife death match to settle things.

It was hard to watch especially for Keiko who was upset and Shizuru only added fuel to the fire.

She ran off and we both chased her.

"Keiko please stop I know your upset but its dangerous!" I called after her. Shizuru had already gotten left behind. I didn't wanna lose sight of her too.

We came out into the arena.

"Kuwabara!" She grasped him.

"Keiko!" I yelled stopping to catch my breath.

The moment I had dreaded most happened. Hiei turned around. His expression was one of shock then anger and finally neutral.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I wanted to curl up in a ball and never come out.

Yusuke won the match in one finishing blow head to head. In the end he didn't kill his opponent despite the crowds cries.

_How terrible, earlier they were cheering for him._ I thought.

"Shut up!" Yusuke screamed.

"Oh." I let slip out.

The crowd turned silent and he continued. " If you've got something to say, say it to my face or say it to my fist."

We walked away from the arena with Kuwabara holding Yusuke over his shoulder.

"Yusuke you could have died!" Keiko scolded.

He laughed guilt written all over his face. He glanced at Keiko's side noticing me for the first time.

"This is Yumi." She gestured. "We met in the stands and invited her to stay with us."

"What a pretty thing and so small, she's even tinier than Hiei." Kuwabara complemented.

"Well thank you Kuwabara." I smiled feeling a twinge from being reminded about Hiei.

"That's what got our attention. When Hiei was on fire she was screaming his name out." Keiko tattled.

Everyone gaped.

"How do you know the runt?!" Kuwabara asked dumbfounded.

I looked over at Hiei who's face was growing more dangerous by the second.

I laughed nervously. _Oh great. _I thought.

"Quit pestering the poor girl!" Shizuru came up behind us.

They all grumbled and I gave a sigh of relief.

On the way to the hotel we were all staying at I met Botan. A girl with blue hair who claimed to be the grim reaper. Not that I didn't believe her, I mean we were at a tournament with demons.

We were about to go in when Suichi pulled me aside.

"Hello its nice to see you again." He said politely.

"You as well. I nodded. Now do you mind telling me a few things since were here."

"You get straight to the point of things don't you." He chuckled.

"I am my mother's daughter. I smiled. Now spill"

He informed me everything as to why they were at the tournament and about himself, Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"So Hiei is in fact a demon?" I tried to confirm.

"Yes and to be exact he is a fire demon with a third eye hidden by a bandage."

_That's what that's for. "_What does it do?" I asked timidly.

He hesitated. "He can read your mind, locate and see anything not hidden by a charm."

"That's a scary thought." I joked.

"It is indeed." His eyes turned serious. "You must promise me never to tell this to any one especially my mother."

"Suichi I would never do that." I reassured him. "Thank you for telling me."

"No thank you." He smiled.

He turned to leave but paused. "Call me Kurama all my close friends do."

I blushed. "Alright Kurama."

He smiled warmly for the first time and went inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys here's some information, Yumi always wears dresses, usually sundresses or those dresses with straps over the shoulders and a sweater underneath so just always picture that I guess._**

**_I also want to thank random girl and shadow fox 2013 for being a big fans of my story!_**

Chapter 9: Confrontation

The girls had suggested to move out of my room and into theirs. I had quickly agreed thinking it would be much more fun than being in a room by myself.

"Yes mother I met some friends and I'm staying with them." I spoke on the phone. "No, I wont get into any trouble. Say hello to father for me bye love you." I hung up the phone.

As I checked and arranged for all of my luggage to be taken their room,I looked at the hotel doors making a quick decision to take a walk.

I stepped outside feeling the breeze and the smell of the ocean. I stared at the waves feeling relaxed by their sound.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to wandering around here at night? Or have you forgotten were on an island full of demons." A harsh voice behind me asked.

I spun around and my heart almost stopped. He stood there, not even 2 feet away from me.

"Answer me this human. What are you doing here?" His eyes flashed.

I lowered my head in embarrassment and shame. I wanted so badly to be away from this situation. To be nowhere near his scrutinizing glare.

"I don't know how you followed me here girl, but I suggest you leave before you get hurt." He scoffed turning to leave.

I stared after him, my heart aching from the bitterness of his words

"Hold on a second." I defended. "My parents took me here it had nothing to do with following you. I didn't even know you'd be here."

He continued walking away.

"If you don't believe me, why don't you read my mind like you have been." I murmured. The moment the words came out of my mouth I regretted them. I hadn't expected him to hear them either.

He took me by surprise when his face was inches from mine in an instant.

"You talked to Kurama?!" He seethed.

"It wasn't anything bad!" I stuttered.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Now tell me what you talked about with Kurama," he demanded, staring me down.

I took a step back beginning to panic.

"You had better start talking, unless you have a death wish, human," He hissed backing me into a tree.

I flinched when he slammed his palm over my head.

I was beside myself with what to do and he was scaring me. Why was he so mad?

"Forget it I'll just find out for myself!" He snarled ripping off the bandage revealing his third eye.

As I watched it start to glow I began feeling lost and spaced out. Everything that had occurred the past few day appeared. I was reliving it on a different side like a movie.

I snapped out of my trance crashing into reality. His eye was already covered, but he still towered over me.

"Are you happy now?," I asked my voice trembling not only with fear but also on the verge of tears. He probably hated my guts.

His eyes stayed locked with mine. The burning sensation of tears forming in my eyes was almost unbearable as I stared back.

"You should have just listened to me." He whispered gently.

I ignored him staring at my feet.

I wanted to run away from him but I couldn't. I felt like I was frozen there, forced to feel his gaze. I clutched my dress.

He shifted away breaking his stare. I took the opportunity to escape back into the hotel doors.

In the hotel:

"Oh Yumi, Some guys from the hotel came and dropped off your luggage." Botan greeted as I walked into our room.

"What's wrong you look a bit shaken." Keiko noticed

"Oh it's nothing." I assured her, smiling. "I'm going to change real quick."

I came back out dressed in my favorite floral pajamas a few seconds later.

"Here kid." Shizuru tossed and apple juice that I clumsily caught.

"All right now that were all comfy it's story time Yumi." Botan exclaimed.

I took a seat next to Keiko and we formed a circle.

"You want to know about Hiei am I right?" I grinned.

They nodded eagerly.

I giggled. "Well there's not much to tell. I was just walking home and I found him really hurt so I took him home."

I blushed thinking about how I had kissed him to save his life. Boy if he knew I'd probably be lying in my grave right about know.

"Why are you so red Yumi." Botan asked. "No it couldn't be that you…!"

"That I what?" I asked.

"That your in love." Shizuru teased. "Oh I can just see wedding bells and babies now."

My eyes widened. Keiko and Botan both looked at me in surprise, making me lower my gaze to the ground, my face the shade of a tomato.

"Oh she's got it bad." Shizuru laughed enjoying my embaressment.

"But...he's a Demon, isn't he?" Keiko asked a worried expression on her face. "Doesn't that bother you?"

I shook my head. "That doesn't matter to me really, just because he's a demon doesn't mean I won't love him."

"Yumi." Botan said my name sadly.

"I know I'm strange and I probably don't have a chance since Kurama told me how he feels about humans." I smiled.

"Oh no. She waved. "What I mean is I've just never met a human before with such a kind heart."

"In fact." She laughed. "You're kind of like Yukina." She clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Huh." I tilted my head. "Who is Yukina."

She looked around terrified and grasped my hands. "Please forget I mentioned it."

"Alright." I agreed a little confused.

**_How did you like the chapter? A jealous Hiei is quite scary no? illl update probably in about two days so look foreword to it!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_As to you all your questions I will answer them. I realize I made it confusing about Hiei being jealous._**

**_He was but only a little bit but he also did get upset about not knowing what all Kurama told her since he doesn't want his business made public, he likes to keep to himself. _**

**_Kurama did tell yumi the basic information about all of them but didn't mention any of Hiei's past._**

**_Hope I cleared things up!_**

Chapter 11

I awoke in the early morning, unable to go back to sleep. I kicked off my blankets and pulled on a yellow strap dress with a blue sweater underneath.

Slipping on a pair of shoes I quietly left, being careful not to wake the girls.

I walked out of the hotel and was met with the cold morning air. I strolled along the path enjoying the trees and the morning dew against my shoes.

Reaching the edge of the island where the waves crashed against the rocks, I stopped and breathed in the salty air.

"Ughhhahhh!" I heard someone scream below in agony.

I hurriedly peeked over the cliff finding Hiei hunched over on a boulder clutching his arm.

My entire body froze in an instant. "He's hurt." I breathed.

Working up the courage, I slowly began to lower myself onto the boulder beside him.

He turned to glare at me holding his arm in pain.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He snarled.

I flinched at the sharpness in his voice.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." I stuttered.

"My well being is of no concern to you, human," He said angrily not looking at me.

"I know." I admitted. Tenderly I touched his arm moving it slowly so I could look at it.

"What are you doing now." He growled.

"Shhh." I soothed. "Your arms not going to get better if you don't leave it alone."

"I don't need your pity." He scoffed, but didn't jerk away.

I stroked my thumb over his hand hoping it would ease his pain just a little. "I don't have any bandages on me but I can wrap it back at the hotel."

"Why do you care?" He asked staring at my face.

I held my ground not wavering from his beautiful eyes. "Why wouldn't I?"

He didn't answer me seeming slightly taken back. Silence developed, and My heart did a back flips in my chest. I let go of his hand quickly looking away from him.

"Well I should be going, Botan and the girls will be worried." I stood up only to be yanked back down by my wrist.

"I didn't say you could leave yet." His eyes locked with mine our faces only an inch apart. "This is a dangerous game your playing, I am a demon. One such a girl as yourself, should stay away from." He warned.

I looked at him, slightly surprised by his statement.

"It doesn't matter if you're a demon or a human. What matters is **who** you are." I said firmly.

"As long as you are yourself nothing should matter. Hiei you are completely you, no matter what the situation and that's what's special about you." I smiled.

He abruptly let go of my wrist and disappeared with a "Hn."

I stared blankly at where he had been sitting, wondering about what had just happened.

I blinked, had I revealed too much. I panicked hoping he hadn't found out I harbored feelings for him.

If he did it was over he'd distance himself from me.

I sighed worrying wasn't going to help what happened happened. I climbed back up the cliffs heading down the path to the hotel entrance.

"Yumi where have you been?" Botan attacked as soon as I entered the room.

"Out for a walk." I answered, It was the truth after all. "Should I not have gone?"

"Well it would be a good idea not to for now at least not without someone else." She advised.

"Your right." I admitted. "I'll take someone with me next time, thank you for warning me."

She gave me a thumbs up. "Don't mention it." She then smacked her forehead with her hand. "Oh how silly of me I had completely forgotten you simply must meet Koenma."

I gave her a puzzled look. "Who."

She leaned in grinning. "Koenma, prince of the spirit world. He doesn't like to be left out and insists on meeting you."

Prince of the spirit world? Nothing fazed me at this point. "Yes I would love to meet him as well."

She grabbed my hand dragging me all the way to the room where the boys stayed.

"Koenma sir here she is!" Botan burst through the door.

On the couch sat a handsome man in his teens with brown hair and a Jr. symbol on his forehead. He had an air of importance that surrounded him. He fit the role nicely.

"koenma prince of the spirit world." He greeted." It is finally nice to meet you in person Ms. Tsukasa."

"You too Koenma." I bowed my head. "But please call me Yumi."

"What well mannered girl." He commented. Not surprising from your upbringing."

"Have you met my parents?" I asked.

"Not so much as met as heard of. He tapped his chin. They are the best at what they do and very influential."

I nodded. "They are successful."

We chatted and I noticed how Botan was acting. It was obvious she had a crush. She treated him with the utmost respect and hung on to every word he said. She was completely star struck.

Not that I had any room to talk.

"It was nice meeting you Yumi." He said as we left.

"It was my pleasure." I waved.

**_Heya I wanted to end it a little earlier but I felt the story couldn't possibly go on without introducing our beloved Koenma.3 Thanks for reading!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Heya how do you guys like my profile pick that's what yumi looks kind of like in my mind :p._**

**_Anyway I had to think long and hard for this chapter._**

**_Sorry for being late!_**

Chapter 11:

The next day came rather quickly and I again left with the girls to watch the next part of the tournament.

Both teams were missing two fighters. Hiei and Kurama were no where to be seen. My head filled with worry hoping neither were hurt.

But the team yusuke, kuwabara and the masked fighter were up against gave off a strange feeling.

"Something doesn't seem right about them." I commented.

Keiko and Shizuru both looked at me.

"What makes you say that?" Keiko asked

I bit my lip. "I don't know its almost like their not alive like a walking corpse."

Shizuru kitted her eyebrows together. "I feel it too."

The fight was awful especially once you found out the other team members were being controlled by that troll man and the boys were losing terribly.

The masked fighter was knocked out of the ring saving Yusuke from being hit. The other team relentlessly kept attacking. Yusuke and Kuwabara just stood there. The masked fighter saved them again having recovered from the earlier hit, but as a consequence the mask slipped off.

With it revealed a beautiful woman, with brown eyes and pink hair.

"But who could she be?" Keiko asked.

"Weird." Shizuru commented. "What do you think yumi?"

I was speechless I didn't know what to think. It felt as if I was looking in the mirror. That hair and face, both of them were my own.

"Now that I'm looking don't you two look alike?" Keiko asked.

I didn't answer her I was too locked up in my own thoughts.

I gasped in surprise when a giant robot flew into the arena, Hiei and Kurama with it.

"_They're alright." _I thought in relief.

After Kurama exposed the trolls plan Yusuke and Kuwabara went to attack him in rage, but were beaten down. They tried desperately to free the men and my heart ached.

_Those poor people_.

Shizuru cried out in worry for Kuwabara when he got knocked out of the ring.

Yusuke eventually pulled his spirit gun before the re masked woman stopped him.

What was she doing?

She went into a stance chanting incantations. My chest burned.

I clutched it and my breathing started to feel heavy.

"Yumi what's wrong?" Keiko asked panic in her voice rising.

"Its nothing." I lied

A blue light burst upward. The burning became unbearable.

The enemy was trapped in the light as the masked woman defeated them. The burning stopped suddenly and the boys attacked the doctor who turned himself into a monster.

Yusuke ended up killing him and won the fight.

It was good they were all right but sadness came from the other men dying it just wasn't fair.

I didn't know how that was possible but the men woke up and reunited with their master.

I was happy for them.

That happiness was replaced with worry when they announced the boys would be fighting again.

"That's hardly fair." I stated

"What can you do about it?" Shizuru shrugged.

The masked fighter and Hiei were ruled unable to fight by a nurse. For the first time in my life there was a girl I didn't like. It unnerved me as she kept flirting and giving suggestive glances at Hiei, and I felt satisfied inside every time he refused them.

It just so happens she wasn't a real nurse and it was all a trap. I blushed heavily and felt embarrassed when all her clothes ripped off. Only power cords covering her privates.

_How vulgar! _I thought.

Kurama fought the first fight and beat the other demon without getting hurt, but was bound by some sort o spell.

The second match was a different story. He was still bound and was at a complete disadvantage.

The ice master Toya froze the arena and all three of us shivered.

Toya threw ice shards and he kept getting hit all over not able to fight back at all. He lay down on the arena floor seemingly unconscious.

"Get in there Yusuke and save you're friends life!" Keiko called.

Shizuru took her cigarette out. "Don't bother you know that's against the rules."

"It's somebody's life who cares about the dumb rules." Keiko argued.

"Well that's a change of attitude". Shizuru commented

He got up eventually making me sigh in relief. He tried attacking but collapsed yelling out in pain.

"Kurama!" I gasped. He shakily got back up just standing there talking to his opponent.

"Wow people Toya's created a sword out of ice its the barbaric finish we've been waiting for!" The fox girl exclaimed.

Toya slashed his arm while Kurama narrowly dodged.

He sliced into his arm making a deep gash. Kurama collapsed.

I heard his screams of agony and covered my face with my hands I couldn't bare to watch anymore.

The announcer counted to ten and I lifted my hands.

"Kurama's okay from doing that isn't he?" Keiko asked.

"There's a killer plant growing through his body what do you think?" Shizuru answered dully.

Kurama was declared the winner and slipped into unconsciousness. The intercom declared he would be going up against the next person since he was still standing in the ring.

"Noo!" I screamed as the man beat Kurama relentlessly.

Blood streamed down his face as the assault continued. The man decided he'd had his fun and lifted Kurama up ready to kill him.

"Please stoooop!" I screamed more, sobbing. Shizuru laid a hand on my shoulder and keiko and I hugged, her starting to cry as well.

Just as he was about to be killed his team member stopped him, before Yusuke ended Bakin's life.

The man was declared winner and threw Kurama outside the ring.

I shot to my feet and ran.

"Yumi where are you going!?" They called after me.

"To help him!" I yelled back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I ran down the corridor. I was so close that I could see the light just up ahead.

At the entrance two demons blocked my way.

"Excuse me can I please go through." I asked politely.

"Oh looky here we got a cute one that will make a tasty snack." One of them said

"May I please pass, my friend is out there." I asked again a little scared.

"I get her head!" The other one yelled bringing down his claws. I shut my eyes waiting for the pain. Instead I heard the sound of gurgling and chocking. I slowly opened them. The demons had been killed by my rescuer.

I looked up staring into the tallest man I had ever seen. His skin was tanned and he had dark buzzed hair. I couldn't see his eyes because they were covered by sharp shades.

"Genkai." He said darkly.

"Thank you for helping me sir." I said politely. "But I think you have the wrong person."

"Hmm your right your not her." He agreed

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Its dangerous for a human to be running around these halls especially a girl." He warned.

"Yes and thank you." I reached out my hand to him. "I am Yumi Tsukasa it's nice to meet you."

He hesitated before taking it. "Tugoro."

"Well I have to go, but I hope we will meet again sometime." I waved running out the exit into the arena.

"Yusuke!" I called as he set Kurama down.

"Yumi what are you doing here?" He looked up shocked.

"I'm going to try to wrap his wounds." I told him. "I may not be able to do much but I can help. So you go fight, leave Kurama to me. "

He nodded and went into the ring. I took Kurama's shirt of wincing at all his cuts. I smeared medicine and wrapped him in white bandages all from the medical kit I had brought along with me today. Though I couldn't do anything about the one with the branch coming out of it. I resettled him to lean on me and not the stone wall.

He woke up looking confused. I stroked his hair to try to relax him. His expression turned soft and he moved closer into me.

_It's good he isn't too hurt._

Yusuke beat the snot out of the guy after he had the audacity to beg and hit him with the rock.

He hopped off the ring where I was with Kurama.

"How ya doin?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll survive." Kurama managed. "Sorry I couldn't finish the first three of them as I planned."

"Shut up." Yusuke laughed. "How are the wounds?"

"Yumi took care of most of my injuries from team Mosho." He answered. "But they were nothing compared to this death plant. It will take a great deal of energy and concentration to remove."

"Are you sure your going to be okay?" I asked worried.

He nodded. "I suppose we really do reap what we sow." He joked.

"Listen just get some rest okay?" Yusuke told him. "The last two guys are gunna be fish meat pretty soon."

"Be cautious with them Yusuke." Kurama warned. "Whatever plans the shin obi have for this island they want it very badly. These last two members are without a doubt the strongest."

Yusuke nodded and went up against jin. They were so a like it was funny. In my opinion it looked more like they were playing than fighting.

After the fight with Jin Yusuke was disqualified unfairly leaving Kuwabara who was badly injured.

Sometime during all of this Botan ran out following Keiko. _What could they be doing?_

"You should go with them I'll be fine." Kurama offered weakly.

"I'm not leaving." I smiled. "Botan's a big girl she can handle herself."

"You on the other hand." I pointed at his nose. "Are a different story."

His expression showed complete shock making him at a loss for words.

Kurama POV:

Kurama valued greatness

Something that excelled had strength, determination, and luck. All traits to respect.

A flower that was great would live and grow and show its beauty before giving rise to more of its kind.

A great warrior survived, as did the people or ideals that he fought to protect.

Yes, Kurama valued greatness. He even admired it, in some areas, where he knew himself to be lacking.

Perhaps that was why he first started admiring the human.

She was no warrior. She was gentle, kind, soft, naïve, always such a good person.

How did she do it? How did she forgive everything, and hold such an unassuming air around her more impressive than any spirit energy. Smile so brightly and still say 'please' and 'thank you' as though they were all equals?

Why did she nurse his wounds and stay with him when she didn't have to?

How was she so beautiful inside and out?

It was the kind of greatness he couldn't comprehend, and for the first time ever someone besides his mother melted his heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**_how did ya guys like my little twist at he end of the last chapter? _**

**_Didn't see it comin did ya? _**

**_Yumi definitely likes Hiei, shell probably just think Kurama's being nice. poor Kurama._**

**_so what do you guys think should Kurama pursue Yumi or keep it to himself and suffer secretly?_**

**_I might leave it up to you guys. the next chapter might take a while if i dont get suggestions I'm having an inner turmoil about what i should do next._**

Chapter 13

Kuwabara was losing badly he could hardly stand without almost doubling over, and Kurama still lay helpless in my arms.

The girls still hadn't returned yet and I felt antsy. Kuwabara almost risked his life to win the match. We all pleaded for him not to.

"Kazuma!" A voice called.

He seemed to regain his energy and knocked the guy into the stands. He ran over to a girl and started showing off before he was attacked again.

But who was she? I couldn't see anything from where I was. What I could see though had me confused

Hiei was starring at the girl Kuwabara had been talking to with an expression I'd never seen before.

Did he know her as well? I sighed too many things had gone on today I shouldn't worry about it.

"What is bothering you Yumi?" Kurama asked. Something had changed he wasn't asking out of politeness, but like he genuinely cared.

"Hmm.. Oh I'm just a little worn out from all the excitement." I laughed.

Once Kuwabara beat the Risho he collapsed. We would be allowed to fight in the next round and were granted permission to leave .

I boosted Kurama up so he could stand which was a little hard because of how much taller he was.

"Are you sure you can walk, I can get Yusuke." I fretted.

"No I'm fine if you keep holding me up I should be able to make it." He smiled

We made our way back to the hotel only to find that no one else had come back yet. I went back outside after taking Kurama to his room and saw Kuwabara walking back with the girl. Kuwabara was acting like a goofball, as usual, showing himself off in front of her.

"Oh, hey Yumi! Have you met Yukina yet? She's so pretty isn't she?!" Kuwabara said, noticing me.

I bowed my head slightly and smiled gently. "Hello Ms. Yukina my name is Yumi."

"Hello Ms. Yumi. She greeted. Please call me Yukina."

"All right please call me Yumi as well. I hope we can become good friends."

She smiled back, She had green hair in a low pony tail, wore a traditional blue kimono, and almost beat me in height. her eyes were captivating, drawing me in. I couldn't help but think I had looked into them once before.

"Hey where are the others?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kurama is asleep in his room and the others have all left." I answered.

"Hmm well I'm gunna try to see if their around here." He rubbed his chin. "You girls stay here." He ran off in a random direction calling Yusuke.

"Kazuma is so funny." Yukina giggled. "Is he always like this?"

"His expression always says what he's thinking don't you agree." I giggled as well. "But he's one of sweetest people I've met."

She nodded. "Yes he's very kind."

We sat and talked for a few minutes, mostly about where she came from. It amazed me that there was so much in the world I wasn't aware about. That there existed an ice island floating in the sky forbidding men, and when she cried her tears turned into crystals.

"So you are a healer?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes but I'm not quite skilled."

"Don't underestimate yourself, maybe you can teach me a few things." I suggested.

"It would be my pleasure." she said.

Kuwabara came into view saying he couldn't find anybody and asked Yukina if she would like to go inside with him.

Yukina rose to her feet with a smile. We said our goodbyes and she followed him into the hotel.

I hadn't seen my parents for a few days so I decided to pay them a visit.

"Dammit those lowlife cheaters using dirty tricks to win." My mother growled. "I look foreword to this tournament ending."

"Nothing we can do about it." My father shrugged. "So yumi how is it with your friends you met?"

I told them all about the people I had met. What they had done, and they listened. This was probably the first actual conversation we'd had in years. I was on cloud nine.

Later that day:

I couldn't stop myself from giggling at yusuke's inner beast with the others. It was just too ironic how he put up such a big tough guy act and this little cutie was his inner self.

He threatened us saying he'll show us cute and friendly by covering us black and blue and we all ran.

I went to bed that night exhausted this day had been stressful, sad and happy it was taking its toll.

One thing stayed in my mind before sleep overcame my body. That ever since the fight, I hadn't seen Hiei.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey readers how are you? I'm doin okay but depressed from one of my favorite glee characters dying. :(_**

**_Enough sadness moving on. _**

**_I'm so sorry for not updating for a while my family went on vacation and I couldn't upload anything. :(_**

**_But I'm back and have been doing some serious thinking about how I want this story to go, so updates will be coming faster._**

**_Also in the last chapter I changed the way I worded seeing Yukina's eyes._**

**_I take no credit from it the sentence it came from nejixxgril. I really liked how she worded it, so I hope she doesn't mind I put it in the story._**

_Chapter 14_

"By the way Kurama you are a demon right?" I asked as I stuck the last bandage on his cheek.

I had woken up early to check on him and re-dress his wounds, which looked considerably better.

He nodded.

"Well what can you do?" I continued.

"I can manipulate plants." He smiled and pulled out a seed blooming it into a beautiful rose.

"Wow that's amazing." I gushed as he handed me the rose.

He got up. "I'm going to watch the fight would you care to join me?"

"If you don't mind." I got up from my own seat, following him outside to the arena.

Standing near the rail was Hiei who had arrived first.

"So you decided to watch as well Hiei." Kurama stated.

My heart skipped a beat when he looked back.

"Just confirming how pitiful their powers are." He scoffed.

Kurama chuckled. The match ended as soon as it had began. The opponents had been killed in less than 2 minutes.

The one with the best looks pointed to Kurama and Hiei issuing a challenge and left with his team mates.

"What an arrogant fool." Hiei snorted.

"Well well well look who it is."

We turned to Kuwabara entering with Yusuke, Botan, and the masked fighter.

I hadn't seen her since the fight, and in truth I felt uncomfortable around her. Why did she, someone I had never met before look more like me than my own parents. Why did it hurt when she had used that light?

"Hello." Kurama greeted.

"Guess you guys have the same about scoping out the competition for the semi finals." Kuwabara grinned.

"Had the same idea." Kurama corrected. "The fight is over."

"What!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

The fox girl announced the fight was over, and our team would be fighting against them next.

"That's unbelievable. Kuwabara gaped. I mean we missed the entire fight just because I took a few extra minutes to brush my teeth."

"It was an impressive sight to behold." Kurama agreed.

"Though I'm sure you're minty fresh breath was well worth the delay." Hiei added sarcastically.

He shifted his eyes to Yusuke. "What is that ridiculous appendage growing out of your head all about."

"It's just a puberty thing. Yusuke scowled. So Kurama how's you're wound treatin ya?"

"It will be fine." Kurama assured. "I'll be fighting again tomorrow."

"Humph seems its not as bad as you made us think." Hiei smirked.

"Compared to you're energy loss, no it seems it's not." He pulled me closer. "Besides with Yumi's care how could I not make a full recovery."

I blushed and Hiei growled.

"I'm not that great." I stuttered.

"Hey I have an idea you guys." Kuwabara said excitedly. "Ask Yukina to use her healing power. As soon as she touches you you'll feel better than you ever have before!"

Hiei flinched and his whole body went rigid. There it was again. His expression was the same as when he had seen Yukina the other day.

"She's also partially here to look for her long lost brother." Kuwabara continued.

"Wait." I interrupted. "I didn't know Yukina had a brother."

"Yeah they were separated at birth." He grabbed my hands his eyes sparkling. "I'm gunna help her look for him as soon as this tournament is over."

"How admirable of you kuwabara." I smiled.

"Yukina's brother." Kurama smirked down at Hiei. "Yes sounds like a noble cause, we should assist her too Hiei."

"Yeah you could even lend an eye." Yusuke snickered.

"Grrrr will you two shut up!" Hiei growled.

Yusuke and Kurama went into a fit of giggles and Hiei had a look of murder.

"Wait what's goin on here?" Kuwabara asked confused. "Am I missing something what aren't you guys telling me? What do you guys keep laughing about anyway?"

"Just what Hiei said about his ridiculous thing on my head." Yusuke laughed.

"I heard him say that it wasn't that funny." Kuwabara pouted.

The crowd went wild. Everyone looked across the stadium to a group.

I gasped it was him. The man who had saved me the other day.

Tuguro pointed to Yusuke and back to him. Yusuke returned the gesture slicing his neck.

In the room assigned to our team Kuwabara was visibly shaking. I tried comforting him as did Yusuke while Kurama leaned against the wall, and Hiei rested on the window sill.

"Are you all right Kuwabara." I asked rubbing his back.

"It's not that big a deal Kuwabara, and us bitchin about it isn't gunna help." Yusuke assured. "You probably able to feel their power now cause your senses got better. Come on none of us thought it was gunna be a joy ride but we can beat him."

The door opened. "Tsk tsk tsk don't you all think your forgetting about somebody?" Team uriatogi snickered.

"No one of real importance." Kurama retorted.

"Who's that?" Kuwabara asked.

"My guess is the freak rejects." Yusuke snorted.

They introduced themselves, and asked for a good fight so team uriatogi could win and earn fame.

Yusuke made fun of his looks making him angry, and he warned Yusuke it would get ugly.

After they took their leave the masked fighter and Yusuke started fighting, and Yusuke punched the wall.

Botan and I gasped, her dropping the drinks in her arms.

They fought more and went outside to settle things. Botan started freaking out.

"Let them be they will have to settle this themselves." Hiei told her.

"Will they be all right?" I asked.

"Those two are so strong and so mad they'll probably settle this all the way to the death." Kuwabara answered me.

"Oh." I said worried.

"It's a shame but there's nothing we can do." Hiei stated.

"And even if there were anything that could be done it's hardly our place to interfere with their affairs." Kurama added.

Botan yelled at them and ran after Yusuke and the masked fighter.

"That man Tugoro is he bad?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah he's really bad!" Kuwabara growled.

"Yes he's the reason we're here." Kurama agreed. "Don't go near him Yumi he's very dangerous."

"That doesn't make any sense." I knitted my eyebrows together. "He seemed so nice the other day."

"You met him!" Hiei sneered. "You're lucky he didn't kill you!"

"Yumi what happened?" Kurama asked.

"Well." I tapped my chin. "I ran into some demons and he saved me that's all there is to it."

"As long as he didn't hurt you I guess it's okay." Kuwabara crossed his arms. "But that's so weird I thought he hated humans."

…...

"Ugh I'm so bored." Botan grumbled.

Shizuru took a sip of beer. "Well there's not much you can do around here."

"Well we could always watch a movie." I suggested while braiding Yukina's hair.

"Nah not in the mood." Botan waved dismissively. In the next second her yes lit up.

"Hey I have an idea." She grinned. "Let's go visit the boys!"

We all agreed gathering drinks and snacks.

"Dah dah dah dah!" Botan burst through the door. "The cavalry has arrived!"

Kuwabara who was in the middle of a card game with Kurama, turned toward us mummbling about knocking. His attitude changed however, after seeing Yukina.

Hiei was sitting in his usual spot beside the window. He stared out into to the rain and didn't acknowledge our arrival.

"Umm have you seen Yusuke?" Keiko asked Kurama.

"He still out with the masked fighter were not sure where." He answered her.

"Oh I see." She said disappointed

"Whatever he's doing I'm sure he can handle it keiko lets just have some fun." Boton comforted. "Okay?"

"Yeah!" Kuwabara agreed.

"Would you girls like to join us in our card game?" Kurama asked.

Botan took a seat next to keiko and Yukina sat next to Kuwabara who handed out cards.

"Sit here by me Yumi." Kurama waved.

I smiled and nodded taking a seat next to him.

"Ha I'm getting the hang of this five card draw." Kuwabara said happily. "Who wants to go fish?"

"Come join us Hiei." Kurama smiled putting his arm around my shoulder. "We're practically a family here."

"Kurama don't make me pull out you're precious voice box, along with you're arm." He threatened.

Kurama sighed. "Why don't you try Yumi?"

"Yeah. Kuwabara agreed. Maybe short dark and creepy will listen to you."

"Me?" I laughed nervously. "I don't know, if he doesn't want to we shouldn't force him."

I could tell Hiei was in a bad mood anyway, it would be best if no one bothered him.

"I guess your right." Kurama admitted laughing.

By midnight all of the snacks were eaten , and Kuwabara had lost almost every round. Everyone was asleep, Hiei and I being the exception. I walked to the the window sitting down gazing out into the rain. The sky was covered with dark grey clouds and you could hear the non stop pitter patter.

"Do you like the rain?" I asked as he ignored me, still looking out the window.

"I love it, so much more than sunny days." I continued. "Just watching it along with the sound of thunder makes me feel so calm."

"Humph normally you should be scared by it, not calmed." He mocked still facing the window.

"Why would I be scared of thunder?"

"Hn you seem to not be scared of a lot of things." He narrowed his eyes. "Which in your case is foolish."

"How so?" I asked confused

"Like bringing someone you've never met home to treat their wounds, without even wondering how they got them." He sneered. "And like today with Tugoro."

"Oh." I realized feeling a bit guilty.

He scoffed before turning his attention back outside. "You're lack of judgment is astounding."

Silence fell between us. It was awkward at the same time maddening, I didn't want this conversation to end bad as well.

"Do you think you'll be okay tomorrow?" I asked trying to change the subject.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye for a while before answering. "I can handle the next team, their just practice before Tugoro." He looked down at his bandaged hand clenching it.

"I honestly think you can beat them, but I wish you luck just the same." I smiled softly lying my head in my arms on the windowsill.

"Hn." He answered.

I could feel myself drifting to sleep as Hiei's face blurred being replaced with darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hi everyone! Thank you all for voting on what I should do. _**

**_I have made my decision but I also have one more. _**

**_I may give Kurama a romance but I'm not sure tell me what you guys think._**

Chapter 15

A scream of bloody murder shook me from my sleep.

Keiko was sitting up gasping for breath.

"What's the matter Kieko are you all right?" Botan asked who was also awakened by her scream.

"It's Yusuke." She whimpered.

"Don't worry, sweetie you just had a nasty dream." Botan assured. "Good heavens how did the sun sneak up on us like that? How could we let those boys talk us into playing cards all night."

She fretted around waking everyone else trying to get ready.

I rubbed my eyes. I was still by the windowsill, but sometime while I was asleep someone had placed a blanket around my shoulders.

"Keiko what's the matter?" I asked bending down in front of her.

"Yusuke's pain felt so real." She answered. "He must be fighting now!" She gasped throwing the covers off.

All of us dressed in a frenzy, the fights had already begun.

"Come on lets go the guys need our support!" Keiko called.

"This way ladies I know a short cut." Botan directed.

Keiko stopped and looked back into the building . "Wait were forgetting Shizuru."

Shizuru was inside taking her sweet time, stopping to get a drink from the vending machine and kieko ran back in after realizing she forgot puu.

Botan yelled in exasperation.

In my heart I felt a weird feeling. Please be alright Hiei. I prayed.

…...

"Poor puu I hate seeing you like this." Kieko commented.

"Maybe it would have been best to keep him in the room." Botan suggested.

"He's not just nervous Botan." She argued. "There's something wrong with him. We need to get to the fights as soon as possible."

"Kieko it's alright." I comforted. "I'm sure Yusuke, Hiei, and all the others are just fine. "

"Your probably right." She agreed. "I just have this feeling that I cant shake."

I couldn't argue with her because I too felt it. Just like she needed to see Yusuke, I needed to see Hiei.

…...

All we were headed around in were circles, until we finally reached the abandoned arena. Botan had made another mistake and didn't know where the boys were suppose to fight.

Black clouds that just appeared out of nowhere, swirled above us. It released a screaming blue blob.

"That's Kuwabara!" I pointed.

"It is!" Botan cheered. "Hey Kuwabara you wouldn't happen to know how to get to the new stadium would you?" She asked.

"Hey Yukina." Kuwabara said happily. "Did you and the others get lost in the cape thingy too?"

"What do you mean the others?" Shizuru cracked her knuckles.

"Were not lost either!" Botan growled.

Kuwabara started acting goofy for Yukina again and Shizuru beat him up for losing a match

"It should be pretty close." Kuwabara said leading us all.

"We better not have missed it cause of your little detour." Botan grumbled.

"Hey I just went the way I felt, I'm sure they're fine anyway." He defended.

"By the way Kuwabara." I interrupted. "How was everyone when you left?"

"Kurama is pretty fine it's Hiei that's got most of the injuries." He answered.

He noticed my worried look and quickly continued. "But it's not that bad seeing how fired up he was."

"Hiei." Yukina mused. "He's the one with the gifted eyes isn't he? The one who didn't want to play cards with us all."

"Oh sure if by gifted eyes you mean freakish!" Kuwabara scoffed. "Why you all so interested in him?

He turned around facing her. "Listen don't start thinking he's cool or anything, he's scary and he'll bite off you're head." He warned.

"Oh." She whimpered.

"Take that back Kuwabara!" Botan scolded. "That's no way to talk about a perfectly decent guy."

"Decent guy." He gaped. "That's not what you said before."

"You must be mistaken." She sniffed. "I've always thought he was a swell guy and you should too. Especially since Yukina's his…" she stopped and laughed nervously walking away robotically.

"What's wrong with her all of a sudden?" Kieko raised a brow.

"Maybe she ate some bad meat." Kuwabara suggested. "Who knows maybe I ate it too, my stomach has felt squirmy ever since we started walking."

"No matter what the reason, I agree with Botan." I stated. "You shouldn't bad mouth Hiei, Kuwabara. He's a friend."

"But!" He whined. He didn't get to finish his sentence before we all turned to see Yusuke leaning against a tree. He was unconscious and had cuts all over him but he was still alive sleeping soundly.

Kuwabara hoisted him over his shoulder mumbling "Fatso". We continued heading toward the stadium, getting close enough to hear the loud cheering of the crowd.

We're almost at the entrance ladies. Kuwabara announced. He stopped in his tracks when hundreds of demons spilled out terrified. "What's this? The match cant be over already."

Some demons passed by then complaining about being attacked. Kuwabara ran off giving the excuse of making sure it was safe, saying he'd be right back, leaving Yusuke to Botan,

…...

Kuwabara's voice had just blared in the speakers with him being a usual goofball.

"Did you hear that jackass?" Shizuru scowled. "If he has to act lame over the speakers, he could at least not use our family name." She broke into a sprint towards the entrance.

"Shizuru wait!" Botan called, but hesitated turning to look back.

"Come on Yukina, Yumi lets go." She grabbed both of our wrists pulling us away.

"Wait don't leave me here!" Kieko protested.

Botan teased her about doing things alone with Yusuke and Kieko denied it.

"We'll leave you alone to figure it out." Shizuru added coyly.

"Have fun with the birds and bees." Yukina waved.

The three of them took off giggling.

"Yumi you won't leave me here will you?" She practically begged.

I felt bad and I did want to stay, but I had to see what was going on inside. I turned my head to the stadium and back at her.

"I'm sorry Kieko." I apologized before running after the others.

Hiei and Kurama looked fine nothing compared to their last fight, and Kuwabara was up against an old man.

"Wow Kuwabara should be able to win this one." Botan gushed.

"Hmm I don't know Botan." I bit my lip. "He doesn't look like just a regular old man, in fact it doesn't seem like he's one at all."

"Oh sweetie you're just a little paranoid." She waved dismissively. "What else could he be?"

"I hope you're right." I sighed.

Kuwabara slashed his sword madly while the old man dodged left and right. In the end Kuwabara walked himself into a trap and was teleported away.

The next name to be rolled on the dice was the Genkai masked fighter, who had somehow changed from young to old. She revealed in fact that he wasn't an old man but a weird clown. He put on a show for quite a while making people think he was a joke. He proved them all wrong by blasting the stadium stairs next to us.

I caught a look at Kurama and Hiei's horrified faces when they realized where we were.

He played goofball for a few more seconds before, Genkai gave him a couple of hits and he was down for the count.

"Wow Genkai's amazing." Botan stated.

"She really is." I agreed in admiration.

"Come on lets go congratulate them!" Botan exclaimed.

…...

"Can you believe we made it to the finals." Botan squealed. "You guys were all super!"

"I got a kick out of watching you fight Kazuma." Yukina smiled.

"Why thank you Yukina it's nice to see someone appreciate my strategy. My plan was to expose their weaknesses for genkai." He bragged.

"Don't you mean you made the mess and genkai cleaned up after you." Shizuru teased.

"Hey sis that stung take that back." He growled.

"Just the truth bro." She shrugged.

"Well no one cares." He argued.

"Actually I'd like to hear it." Hiei butted in.

"Stay out of this shorty." Kuwabara loomed over him.

"Now children behave." Botan waved.

"I'm leaving." Genkai announced.

"It took all of us fighting as a team to make it this far." Kurama said trying to settle the fighting.

"Not him." Hiei scoffed.

"Hey I've fought just as many fights as you have." Kuwabara protested.

"And lost them both." Hiei shot back.

"Oh yeah you weren't the one that had to go spiriting through outer space." Kuwabara frailed.

"No matter if you won a match or didn't, you all tried your best." I smiled.

"Yeah Yumi's right, just as long as we tried our best." Kuwabara agreed

"Keep telling yourself that." Hiei snorted.

I snuck a glance at Hiei. He had a bandage around his shoulder but other than that he looked fine.

"Does your shoulder hurt?" I asked worried.

"Humph its nothing." He crossed his arms.

…...

"You weren't hurt from the explosion were you?" Kurama asked when we had reached the hotel and every one had gone their separate ways.

"No we were all fine." I answered. "But I cant believe you didn't wake me up Kurama. I missed all the fights."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry you just looked so peaceful. I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"That's your reason?" I asked not being able to believe it.

He smiled giving away he wasn't lying. I couldn't help it, I stifled laughs unsuccessfully. After a moment he began laughing with me.

We said our goodbyes, but as I headed toward the room I almost bumped into Genkai when I rounded the corner.

"Oh hello." I greeted. This was the first time I had spoken with her in person.

"Hmm so it really is true." She smirked. "Now that I have a good look at you, it's almost hard not to believe."

"What is?" I tilted my head.

"Oh nothing just that you and I share a resemblance." She chuckled.

I could tell that wasn't it, there was something else. Something she wasn't telling me

"Yes it's quite peculiar." I laughed.

"Tell me how is your mother these days?" She questioned.

"My mother? She's doing well." I answered. "Do you know her?"

"Yes." She closed her eyes. "But that was many years ago. She's probably even forgotten what I look like."

"I could take you to her." I offered. "I'm sure mother would like to see you."

"I doubt that." She shook her head. "But that's alright I have somewhere to go any way."

"Okay maybe when you come back." I smiled.

She gave me a rather sad smile and reached out her hand. I put out mine in return.

She took my hand and squeezed it. "I'm glad I had the chance to meet you, be happy and don't make the same mistakes I did."

Just as I was about to ask her what she meant, she dropped my hand and continued past me.

**_Ugh this chapter was so long for me to write. I even pulled an all nighter to finish. The next chapter will be the continuation of this one._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Thank you all for your reviews. _**

**_It makes me happy how excited all of you are, everything will be revealed soon._**

_**All right here's the next chapter.**_

Chapter 16

"Hey guys what are all of you doing out here?" I called heading out the hotel entrance.

I had seen Kuwabara having a conversation with the girls, before he ran off.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"Ignore him." Shizuru crossed her arms.

"We just came back from talking to Genkai." Botan informed.

"Tell me did she say anything out of the ordinary?" I knitted my eyebrows together.

"A little why?" Kieko asked.

"I just have this weird knot in the pit of my stomach." I admitted. "What exactly did she say?"

She tapped her chin trying to remember. "She told me to take care of Yusuke."

"You feel it too." Shizuru mumbled.

What was she talking about?

A powerful surge flew over my body. I sank to my knees, resisting the urge to throw up.

"Yumi!" The all cried.

"What's happening." I whispered. "It's so strong."

Botan lifted me by my arm. "Come on sweetie let's get you to bed."

I let her lead me back inside. As soon as I reached the bed my conscious slipped.

…...

I awoke to a strange overwhelming sensation of sadness. Tears fell like waterfalls down my cheeks. I didn't know why and I couldn't stop them.

Why did I feel like something important to me was gone? My heart knew and so did my body, but they wouldn't let me know what it was.

My feet were moving on their own, out the room and the hotel doors.

I felt so sick, but all I could do was run. I didn't know what I was looking for, and why I was so desperate to find it.

I reached a clearing, with two huge craters. In front of the smaller one stood Hiei.

In the state I was in I didn't want to see anyone. I turned, heading back the way I came.

"You aren't going to bother me?" He asked baiting me.

I stopped, he had seen me the exact thing I had tried to avoid. I didn't answer him, instead I walked away.

He grabbed my shoulder spinning me around. "Don't you ignore me."

He analyzed me before speaking. "Why is you're face swollen?"

I jerked away trying to leave again, and he grabbed my wrist.

"Stop it Hiei!" I pulled, but he just pulled back stronger.

We were having a tug a war match with my arm and I was losing. I stepped back trying to get away. I widened my eyes when I realized there was no ground to step back on.

"Agh!" I screamed. Next thing I knew I was lying on my back looking at a spinning sky.

I felt my body temperature rising, I could almost feel the blood boiling in my veins. I had, had enough.

"Grr Hiei!" I sat up.

He stood at the edge of the crater just starring at me stunned. If I hadn't seen what happened next with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it.

He was laughing, it wasn't mocking or full of spite. It was like a child's laugh, innocent and warm. I was being mesmerized by the hum of his deep voice.

I tried to look cross but failed, all of my anger was gone. I gave in and laughed with him.

Now how was I going to get out was the question. He noticed my dilemma and held out his hand. I looked at it and back up at him. Had he hit his head?

"If you don't hurry I'm going to leave you here." He threatened.

I smiled taking it. He hoisted me up without effort, but something caught my foot. I lost my balance and was shoved into him, causing him to fall on his back into the ground with me on top of him.

I breathed feeling his chest against mine. My heart was pounding, so hard that I was sure he could feel it.

I knew that I should push myself off of him, but I couldn't move. I felt like I was melting into him as I laid there. Our faces were inches apart, and our noses almost touched. His beautiful crimson eyes gazing deep into mine.

It was a few seconds before I came to my senses.

"I…uh.. I mean um.. I should be going." I stammered rising to my feet.

I paused and looked back. He was sitting on the ground with on knee propped up.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Humph." He scowled looking away. "You should watch where you step."

It wasn't that I was thanking him for. Because of him I no longer felt sad or sick, he had made it all go away in a blink of an eye.

But that was okay he didn't need to know.

…...

"Hello Yumi dear." My father greeted opening the door a crack.

"Hello father." I tried stepping in but he held out a hand stopping me.

"Right now's not a good time." He said his expression sullen. "Something upset your mother during the fight today, it's best to leave her alone."

That was rare, it had to be big. Nothing ever upset my mother to the point of her locking herself away.

He told me I could come back later when she calmed down and we said goodbye. I went back to the room we all shared, and everyone was already asleep.

I wasted no time in joining them. After a shower and a clean pair of pajamas , I fell asleep.

…...

I was being shook. I lifted heavy eyes to see Shizuru above me. "Come on it's time to get up!" She shook me again.

I raised into sitting position, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Shizuru?" I yawned.

"Do you not remember what today is?" She smirked.

I gave her a puzzled look before it registered. I gasped throwing the covers off. I had to hurry if I wanted to see him.

"Have you seen Hiei." I asked braiding the last of my hair, after pulling on a yellow dress

She rubbed her chin in thought. "I thought I saw him by the cliff side."

I thanked her before rushing outside.

Shizuru had been correct. He was sitting cross legged at the edge, muttering curses as he tried bandaging his arm.

"Here let me try." I offered coming up behind him.

He turned his head in my direction. "I don't need help." He argued.

"But you might be here all day." I pointed out, tempting him.

He looked at his poorly bandaged arm and back at me. He sneered shoving it toward me.

It was hard to keep from giggling. I took it removing all the bandages and started over.

I noticed what he was wearing and smiled.

"It looks nice on you." I commented.

He looked down at his shirt and scoffed his face turning red. "Don't be full of yourself, I only wore it cause it just happened to be convenient."

"It's a good thing you didn't ruin it then." I smiled. "If you keep getting your clothes ripped off you'll have nothing left to wear."

"That's none of your business." He turned away. "Besides shouldn't you be with the other human females, what are you wandering around here for?"

I suddenly remembered why I had come in the first place. I had to say it before he left.

"Well you're Going to be fighting against that man Tugoro's team today so...please be Careful." I pleaded.

He didn't say anything, so I continued.

"You're strong and I know you'll win, I just don't want to see you hurt." I finished, looking up at him.

His gaze softened just a bit.

"I'll be fine." He answered. "You just stay out of trouble."

His gentleness took me by surprise, and our eyes locked. Why did he have to be so handsome.

"Well all finished." I declared dropping his had, and looking away embarrassed.

"I'll be cheering for you at the tournament." I stood on my feet getting ready to leave, but I was stopped.

I turned my head to see his hand holding my wrist. Not forceful like the other times but just barely gripping it.

"What is it?" I asked feeling very confused yet happy.

He glanced up at me with an awkward expression, before quickly averting his gaze and letting go.

"Nothing"

"Well I'll be going then." I smiled.

"Hn." He answered

I turned, walking back to the hotel. I still had to meet the others for the tournament.

**_Yumi still doesn't know that Genkai has passed away, And also the powerful surge that made her sick was tugoro's power. _**

**_Don't worry all will be revealed in the next few chapters._**

_**Nice Hiei and yumi moments though huh?** _


	17. Chapter 17

**_This chapter and the next will be very intense so buckle you're seat belt and hold on tight folks!_**

Chapter 17

Botan had forgotten to get our tickets, making yet again another obstacle.

"Well you know what the say." Shizuru cracked her knuckles. "Desperate times, call for desperate measures."

"Your not going to attack the guard again are you?" Kieko asked exasperated.

"Unless you have another bright idea?" Shizuru raised a brow.

"No." She sighed.

"It seems like attack is really our only option." Yukina mused.

"Yes what is the plan?" I asked excitedly.

"Why it seems like you two are full of surprises." Botan laughed.

Before Shizuru had a chance to even act, a demon came up to us trying to con tickets. Shizuru grabbed them claiming them to be our own while Botan wrote our names on them. We rushed inside after showing our 'tickets' at the gate.

The match had a few technical difficulties before starting but were soon settled, with koenma and a man that I had seen the night before the first fight. If I remembered correctly mother had said his name was Sakyio.

The whole crowd roared as Juri announced Karasu and Kurama to fight. They chanted, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"From the sound of things it sounds like everyone in the stadiums is a big fan of tall dark and gruesome Karasu." Koto commented.

"What did you just say?!" Kieko interrupted yelling.

"That's not true!" I yelled getting my two cents in.

"Yeah." She agreed. "You couldn't pay me to root for that vampire wanna be weirdo!"

"I don't know he does have some beautiful hair." Shizuru shrugged.

"Don't forget your stretches Koenma sir!" George the friendly ogre yelled, he looked at the club he just noticed he was holding. "This was suppose to be koenma's. Guess I'll just use it to scare people."

"Go Kurama! Go Kurama!" He swung it up and down.

We joined in screaming his name with encouragement. He looked up at the ruckus we were causing and smiled giving us a wave, while Yusuke just looked annoyed.

Botan left for a second after Genkai's name was mentioned and Shizuru followed. They both came back though, and Botan looked a lot happier.

The fight started with Kurama blowing petals into the air swirling around the arena,

_How beautiful_. I thought.

Karasu stepped forward letting the petals charge at him. One by one he destroyed them with ease.

He was trying to make Kurama nervous, and from what I could see he was succeeding. He charged forward attacking, Kurama could barely keep up only being able to dodge.

When Kurama did manage to have time to uses his rose whip, Karasu blew it up. They continued to play the cat and mouse game, but soon Karasu became bored. He set off an explosion on Kurama's arm.

Karasu laughed in glee, setting off another explosion, this time on Kurama's leg. Karasu explained his power being the same as Kurama's but much deadlier because he could create things out of thin air. A ball formed in his hand, he used it to make a huge blast.

Kieko gasped. "He got him."

Botan had tears already brimming her eyes.

"Kurama!" I cried. He wasn't dead I refused to believe it.

The smoke was replaced by a swirling blue fog that let loose black lightning. When it cleared an entirely different person stood in his place. He had beautiful snow white hair with golden eyes. The man was no human that's for sure the silver ears and tail gave that away.

"You go king of thieves you're my man!" George cheered.

"Is that really Kurama?" I asked amazed.

"Yes before he merged with a human he was a legendary bandit and very powerful." George informed excitedly.

"Oh my." I answered.

Kurama gained the upper hand effortlessly with his plants, engulfing him. Kurama was declared the winner, but before he could even walk off the stage Kurasu broke free. He sucked in the air making his hair turn golder Than Carrie's. He rose up blowing a huge green ball, detonating the other half of the stands.

Botan was gripping Keiko while Yukina and I were holding onto one another, Shizuru just had a look of shock on her face

The dust settling had revealed that Kurama had changed back. It was clear that in that form he didn't stand a chance even I knew that.

Even so Kurama attacked head on making no progress. A claw moved up from the ground shredding Kurama's leg. He screamed in agony falling down. He shakily stood up, being surrounded by bombs.

"No don't do it!" I yelled.

Bombs went off all over his legs and arms and all I could do was hear his screams of agony. There wasn't a place on his body that wasn't covered in blood.

"I can't watch him suffer like this." Kieko closed her eyes.

"Karasu is such a bastard he's clearly playing with him now." Shizuru spat. "I wish he would just get this over with."

"I don't ever wanna hear you talk like that again." Botan said harshly. "Kurama will beat him Kurama cant die, he just can't. I've lost one person I love to Tugoro's team and I wont lose another."

"Please just stay down Kurama." I begged tears brimming my eyes.

He did the opposite trembling as he rose to his feet . Bombs bombarded him once more putting him in more agony.

"Why?!" I screamed. "Why did you get back up?!"

Juri began the count when the yelling of demons got too much. Before she could reach 10 Kurama tried again.

"Stop it Kurama!" I tried screaming louder. "It isn't worth anything if you die, please."

"He cant hear you Yumi." Shizuru said sadly putting a hand on my shoulder.

My tears fell endlessly, as his body glowed a light purple. He turned his head and…. looked at me.

"Please." I whispered in a final attempt to stop him.

He smiled sadly turning his head back to karusu, who launched his finishing blow. Plant leaves sprouted from Kurama's body plunging into Karasu.

The plant devoured the stunned karasu.

"Oh Kurama please get up." Botan pleaded.

"He isn't moving do you think he's dead?" Yukina questioned.

"Of course he's not!" Botan yelled.

"Accept it Botan he sacrificed himself to kill Karasu." Shizuru sighed.

"Leave her alone Shizuru." I choked clenching my dress.

She looked at me surprised. "Yumi." She said my name softly.

Something miraculous happened, Kurama stood to his feet. Yusuke and the boys cheered

"He's alive!" Botan laughed. Yukina grabbed my shoulders gleefully and I returned the gesture.

"And that's how we win this!" Yusuke yelled.

"He's a little jacked up but I say we won!" Kuwabara added.

Yusuke hopped up on the ring running toward Kurama.

"Alright the official winner of the match is Karasu." Juri announced.

Everyone was in shock about the dead man being the winner. Yusuke was so upset he started a fight with Juri. It was revealed with a video tape that Kurama had stayed down more than 10 counts. Yusuke led Kurama off in disappointment.

"Once my team wins I'll wish for the death of all you're friends." The small man from team Tugoro threatened.

"Does he really want us all to die?" Yukina asked

"But why would he?" I added.

"Don't worry he's only kidding." They answered us in unison.

The next match paired Hiei against Bui, making quite a difference in height.

Juri and koto both commented on Hiei's short stature, and Bui formed an axe the size of a mountain in his hand.

They stood for minutes without attacking seemingly having a conversation.

Demons around us shouted foul remarks to kill him.

I stood up. "Go Hiei you can do it!" I cheered.

He turned to look at me and scowled, his face red with embarrassment. I gave a smile and waved, receiving a scoff as he turned back to Bui.

He tore off his cloak, showing the bandages I had wrapped for him. It been had heavily decorated it with charms and seal.

As soon as the match began, Bui started trying to hit Hiei with his gigantic axe. Hiei dodged every single one of them and even sent it flying by punching it with just his fist.

Bui soon realized that his axe wasn't going to work when Hiei disintegrated it with one hand. The minute Bui started to take off his armor I felt nervous.

"Opportunity knocks Hiei!" George yelled happily. "If you hit him while he's kneeling he wont be able to fight back!"

"Hiei is far better than that." I stated firmly.

"Yes he is an honorable person and would never do something so deceitful, it's too beneath him." Botan said as matter of fact.

"But I suppose you would attack a man with his back turned as well." Shizuru said sarcastically. "Wouldn't you ogre?"

"That's like cheating." Kieko added.

"Excuse me while I shrink away." He whimpered.

After battling Bui without his armor, Hiei decided to finally remove the bandages covering his arm. A black mark was wrapped around it, imprinted on his skin. From what I could recall that had not been there this morning.

His arm burst into flames and his body shrouded in a black aura. Electricity cracked all around and the sky darkened. I had witnessed him do it the first time, this was not the same. It had intensified 10 times.

Hiei released it from his arm, the beast let out the same piercing shrill that had me covering my ears . It slammed itself into Bui, who blocked with all his might causing the whole stadium to shake. The dragon was obviously winning but by some cruel twist of fate he turned it around back to it's wielder.

"Hiei move!" I screamed.

Despite my cries the dragon had set it's course and Hiei didn't move an inch allowing himself to be devoured.

Bui landed back on the arena quite proud of himself, Hiei no where in sight.

"No you promised me." I whispered my tears close to falling. "You said you'd be fine."

Juri awoke beginning to claim Bui the winner, but black swirling clouds covered the arena once more. Hiei had miraculously materialized out of them alive and unscathed. Bui looked scared out of his mind and began hitting Hiei in the face throwing him like a rag doll around the whole stadium.

I flinched roughly from every hit Hiei took, even though he looked completely unaffected. Finally Hiei began to dodge his attacks and fought back. It didn't even look like he was trying. With a small energy blast Bui was sent flying to the opposite side of the arena.

He begged Hiei to end his life, saying he had no meaning if he couldn't beat Tugoro. Hiei refused claiming he didn't take orders.

In seconds Juri began the countdown and Hiei leapt back into what was left of the arena.

I cried out in glee, standing to my feet as I pushed past the crowds of demons toward Hiei. I jumped down from the wall separating the stand from the ring.

"Hiei!" I called running toward him.

I reached them just in time to hear Yusuke say something about hibernating and Kuwabara gripe about someone being lazy.

Hiei turned his head slightly looking exhausted.

"Humph never mind, I have a feeling someone else will take care of it." He said.

"What?" I tilted my head when they all looked at me.

Hiei pointed at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Listen you two I'm trusting you against my better instincts, only because I have no other choice. Take care of the Tugoro brothers, if I wake up and we've lost I swear I'll kill you all."

"Agh!" I let out in surprise as he started to fall.

I tried catching him before he hit the ground, but I had forgotten that despite his small size he was heavy. I lowered into sitting position, and leaned him on his back against my chest.

Kurama and Yusuke laughed while Kuwabara gaped.

"That's definitely Hiei, he faints but he still has time for threats." Yusuke snickered.

"Can I draw a mustache on him?" Kuwabara asked holding a marker

"That wouldn't be the wisest thing to do Kuwabara." I laughed.

"Hmm guess your right." He pouted.

Koto announced there would be an intermission for the ring to be replaced. So we had a while before the next fight even started.

The smallest member of the Tugoro team sauntered over. Something inside my body was screaming telling me to get far away from him. I could see Kuwabara was frightened of him as well, though he would never admit it. I couldn't blame him the man's threats would scare anyone.

Finally his eyes set on me, and narrowed into slits. "YOU!" He screeched. I flinched tightening my hold on Hiei. Kurama moved in front of me defensively.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO." He continued yelling in his shrill voice.

"It isn't her brother." Tugoro interrupting him coming out of no where.

The small man, Tugoro's brother narrowed his eyes getting a better look, and calmed down considerably.

"Ah sorry my mistake." He smiled. "But just know I don't like you're face, you will be the first I kill." He warned walking away cackling.

I shivered . If evil had a voice, his laugh would make it whimper in fear.

…...

Kurama had carried Hiei to the room reserved for our team, with the rest of us following.

"You two really know how to make me worry." I sighed.

Kurama chuckled setting Hiei down on a bench.

The other girls entered behind us giving Kuwabara a pep talk. It was obvious it wasn't helping, he was too unsettled.

The room started shaking and a loud thumping noise could be heard outside. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Koenma ran out to investigate. Leaving Kurama, a sleeping Hiei and myself.

I looked down at Hiei's sleeping face free of his usual scowl. I sat down in front of the bench and watched as his chest rose and fell with his breathing. He looked so serene as he laid there. When he was awake he was always so tense and guarded. How nice this sleep must feel, probably the first one he'd had in a long time.

I took his bandaged and held it carefully, Not wanting to wake him. It was warm and my heart went crazy from the touch of his fingertips against mine.

I sat there for a long while just starring at him. As if he wasn't handsome enough awake, he had to pull my heart when he slept too. I gave in to temptation and brushed his soft white streaked bangs away from his eyes.

His face twitched. I snapped back dropping his hand and twiddled with my hair.

He blinked a few times looking around the room landing his eyes on Kurama.

"Ah you're finally awake." Kurama noticed, taking his eyes off his book.

"Where am I?" Hiei Questioned. "How long have I been out?"

"In the locker room." I answered. "You've been a asleep for at least six hours."

"Six hours!" He exclaimed. "Well who won the tournament?"

Kurama glanced at me. "Yumi why don't you join the other girls we'll catch up."

"Alright." I blinked getting up.

Out the door I noticed a drink machine not too far away. They had to be thirsty, they hadn't had anything to drink since before this morning.

Humming I walked back with two drinks in my hands

"You know she hadn't left your side the whole time." Kurama commented his voice leaking out the door.

I stopped. They were talking about me?

"Humph that's her choice." Hiei answered not caring.

"Don't put on an act I saw you put that blanket on her shoulders." Kurama argued. "And how in the morning you ordered me to let her sleep."

"It would be a hindrance if the human were to get sick." Hiei shot back.

"Is that it?" Kurama asked calmly. "Or is it something else? How she acts, how she talks it seems to be a lot like Yukina doesn't it?"

_Yukina? What did she have to do with anything?_

"Don't you dare bring her up." Hiei growled. "You may have beaten me once and even injured me before the tournament, but I promise you, the outcome will be different this time."

_That's where he had gotten that injury the day I had met him? From Kurama?_

"I understand she's you're sister." Kurama stated. "But Yumi isn't Yukina, and if that's you're reason I advice you not to give her false hopes."

"The human saved my life, even if I despise her kind I cant overlook it." Hiei spat. "I would be lowering myself if I disposed of her."

My lip trembled and I ran way. Did I really expect anything less? Was I really such a bother that in order to be grateful he had to force himself to be around me? Or was I just as Kurama had suggested, a replacement?

**_Update coming soon! Maybe tomorrow if I can._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Since I don't feel like putting this in the story I'll tell you what happened._**

**_Kurama and Hiei went one on one to test their abilities before the tournament._**

**_Kurama injured Hiei unknowingly, but Hiei being who he is underestimated the wound. He fainted in the park and you know the rest._**

Chapter 18

"There you are!" Botan said cheerfully.

"Yes, it seems I made it in time." I smiled sitting down.

"Are you okay?" Kieko asked studying my face. "You don't look so good"

"No I'm fine, thank you." I assured. I didn't have the right to be upset now there were more important things happening, besides it was my own fault for getting my hopes up.

Kuwabara was the next up to fight. He squared off against Tugoro's brother, and Juri called the fight to begin.

Kuwabara whole body surrounded itself with colorful sparks, similar to the ones coming off his sword.

He charged the Tugoro's elder brother with rage. He didn't move or even flinch, letting Kuwabara slice through his body cutting his torso in half. Unable to understand what had just occurred Kuwabara looked at his sword and back at the elder brother.

"I thought Kuwabara was dead for sure." Botan sighed in relief.

"Honestly so did I." Shizuru agreed surprised.

"Hey I didn't." Yukina protested.

"No it was too easy, Kuwabara should still be alert." I argued, receiving looks of confusion from all of them.

Juri began to claim Kuwabara the winner, but pale sharp fingers from the ground struck through Kuwabara's body.

The elder brother took Kuwabara's sword asking if Genkai had left it to him.

"You don't know what you're talkin about!" Kuwabara shouted. "Genkai's just sick!"

"That's so sad it seems you're friends have been keeping secrets." The elder brother said in mock pity. "Genkai's dead, she has been for two days."

_No it couldn't be_. I thought in despair. Tears flowed out of my cheeks giving me the same feeling I had yesterday.

"Oh my gosh is it true?" Kieko asked her voice trembling. "Botan?"

Botan couldn't answer her for she was holding herself sobbing uncontrollably.

Kuwabara sat in shock unable to believe it and that the ones that knew kept it from him. The elder Tugoro took advantage of his state stabbing Kuwabara's chest.

"Someone stop him!" Yukina cried.

The elder told him not to cry withdrawing his fingers.

"I will tell you the frailty of you're kind." He offered. "It's the story of a young impressionable girl named Genkai. She was the most beautiful girl in all the land." He formed his fingers in her image and continued. "She was a fighter who wanted to be the very best in the world. Then she met a man named Tugoro who also wanted to be the best so he agreed to play with her. They did everything together, so much so the man nearly forgot his own brother. The woman and the man were even in love."

He shifted his fingers again making the image age. "But then the woman became old and ugly and no one wanted to be around her."

"Brother." Tugoro warned.

"Oh it's okay." The elder brother dismissed. "He's just a little anxious because next is his favorite part."

"You see the man became a demon and stayed strong, never to become a prune. The ugly woman became jealous of the handsome man and went to fight him, but she was not strong anymore." He stabbed the image with his other hand. "So the man was happy to murder her."

"Talk to me okay." Kieko grabbed Botan's arm. "Is it true what he said, is Genkai really gone now?"

Botan bowed her head in sorrow not responding.

"Oh how can someone be so terrible." I sobbed.

"Muttering some final rubbish to her apprentice, the woman's soul drifted off to some far corner of hell. We live happily ever after." He ended laughing psychotically.

"That's all crap Genkai wasn't jealous!" Yusuke screamed. "Tugoro killed her cause he couldn't have her!"

Kuwabara rose with a yellow aura outlining his body. "I'm gunna kill you." He threatened.

The elder brother shot a drill shaped hand at Kuwabara that wouldn't pierce his skin.

Kuwabara let loose a swarm of energy blades, cutting the elder brother to pieces, Juri began the ten count, but yet again the elder brother rose to his feet pulling his body parts together. He stabbed his fingers into Kuwabara's back lifting him into the air and smashing him to the ground. He halted Juri's ten count, forming his arm into a blade.

"You monster!" Shizuru cried.

"Flee if you can!" The elder brother screamed bringing down the blade.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

A powerful blast shot in front of the elder brother's face causing him to lose his hold on Kuwabara.

"What the hell was that?!" Yusuke asked turning in it's direction.

"Mother?!" I exclaimed.

She stood holding her wrist with her hand in the shape of a gun.

"You bitch!" The elder brother screeched at her.

She ignored him giving her attention to Kuwabara. "What the hell are you doing, get up and kill the bastard!"

He did as he was told but he had already lifted his sword even before my mother had intervened. It sliced the elder brother into pieces yet again. Before Juri got past one, he pulled himself together. Kuwabara's sword formed into a fly swatter, and he held it of the elder brother.

He begged Kuwabara to stay back. His pleas were no use, Kuwabara swung his arm back bringing it down. When the dust cleared nothing was left.

"The winner of the third match is Kuwabara!" Juri announced.

"I knew he could do it." Yukina clapped.

"Me too." Botan sighed in relief.

Why had mother been there? I moved my head from side to side. It was like she had disappeared into thin air.

Kuwabara walked off the ring punching Yusuke in the face for not telling him Genkai had died. He found out from Kurama that Yusuke hadn't told anyone and his anger subsided.

The final match Tugoro vs. Yusuke that everyone had been waiting in anticipation for was about to begin.

Before Tugoro stepped into the ring, Sakyo stopped him. He borrowed Juri's microphone proposing instead of fighting, for the team owners to bet their lives.

Koenma accepted the arrangement. All that was left to do was wait for the committees approval, and that was to take another 10 minutes.

"This is so suspenseful." I sighed.

"Yes it is." Botan agreed.

Shizuru was quite which was unusual, her expression was sad.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kieko asked concerned.

Shizuru gave a funny laugh saying she was fine, excusing herself to go place a bet.

As I took a glance at the boys, I noticed Hiei's gaze from where we were sitting.

I blinked in surprise, but then I remembered. _It's not me he's looking at. _I thought sadly, shifting my eyes to Yukina sitting beside me.

"Yukina can I ask you something?" I looked down at my lap.

"Yes of course." She answered.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but…. Why were you and you're brother separated?" I raised my head, starring into the exact eyes I had come to love on another.

"My mother she disobeyed the rules, conceiving the both of us with a male from the outside." She confessed. "You see the island of the ice maidens forbids any man, my brother was no exception. When we were just a few days old he was cast off the edge, despite how hard my mother tried to keep him."

Her words hit me hard and my chest tightened. He was only just a baby?

"I just found out recently that he even existed." She continued. "I've heard he's alive and is a very skilled martial artist." Her voice filled with longing.

Why was he keeping it from her? What good could possibly come from her not knowing? I didn't have an answer and I never would. It was that moment , I realized I could never understand Hiei.

"Oh Yukina." I said sorrowfully.

The committee approved making the fight worth two points, and Yusuke entered the ring with Tugoro.

Juri announced both fighters officially starting the match.

Evil laughter erupted into the air. Everyone searched frantically for the source . I shivered there was no mistaking who it belonged to.

The elder brother popped out of a crack in the ring back to life, he revealed before he had been killed, he had seeped into the cracks so he could emerge after the betting closed.

"You cant beat us unless we want you to." He declared. "Fortunately my brother wanted to win against Genkai."

"It's a shame you couldn't have cradled her body in you're arms when she was younger." He grinned. "She was a real wild cat back in those days and not just in the heat of battle if you know what I mean. The things she did with my brother hmmhmhmm. I wouldn't have minded having a pass at her myself, back then anyway."

Tugoro growled gritting his teeth. I could tell he was at the end of his rope with his brother.

"You might get a shot yourself once we reunite you with you're hoar mentor." The elder brother snorted

He turned to his brother telling him to take his pick of what weapon he would turn into.

Tugoro stepped foreword behind him. "No." He refused

"Brother we can win." The elder brother insisted.

"This does not involve you." Tugoro answered sending him flying in the air with his foot.

"You kicked me you sun of a bitch!" The elder brother yelled diving back down ready to attack. "Your own brother!"

Tugoro incinerated his body with one punch . "I'm sorry but blood can only run so thick." He brought down his bloody knuckles. "This will be a fair fight, down to the letter this time we fight for real."

"You bet." Yusuke smirked.

Tugoro slowly unbuttoned his shirt tossing it into the air.

"Oh look at that, you know he thinks he's just so great." Botan snorted.

"But he's not." Kieko said.

"Put you're shirt back on!" Shizuru yelled.

Tugoro powered up, crushing the ground where he stood. The immense power radiating off of him, killed countless in the crowd.

"We've got to get you out of here!" Yukina fretted but calmed seeing puu's force field. "Oh never mind I see puu's got it covered, no need for alarm."

Yusuke rushed toward Tugoro slamming his fist into his gut, while Tugoro returned the favor giving him an uppercut to the jaw.

Yusuke looked unaffected, continuing to evade his attacks and giving Tugoro a good kick in the face.

With just the swing of his arm, Tugoro raised the rocks of the ring slicing Yusuke's cheek. Tugoro charged and Yusuke attempted to block it, but at last second Tugoro pulled back.

They exchanged a few words though no one could hear what it was. Yusuke got into the position to use his spirit gun. Changing his mind, he instead went to punching Tugoro's stomach.

Again they went to punching and dodging. Tugoro brought his fist down, missing Yusuke but demolishing the ring in the process.

From the air Yusuke shot his spirit gun. Tugoro didn't even try to move out of it's way.

The blast went on for miles taking Tugoro with it, but not long he rose again unscathed with only his sunglasses gone.

Yusuke tore off his wrist bands show casing pretty gold bracelets linked together.

"Abides!" He screamed breaking the bracelets.

Yusuke roared letting lose a blue phoenix emerging out of his body. It circled around the whole stadium before returning to Yusuke. He went full force into Tugoro's body knocking him down. He continued his assault pounding him into the ground. Suddenly he stopped, backing away.

Tugoro stood back up much smaller than before. He breathed in powering up, way more intense than the first time. A purple beam shot up and the stadium went black. The light returned with a new Tugoro who resembled a monster. Yusuke didn't stand a chance.

**_All will be revealed in the next chapter! So exciting!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Finally the chapter you've all been waiting for! Thank you to all the people who love this story. I've enjoyed building up to this. Here are a few people I want to thank. I always see you're reviews._**

**_Shadow fox 2013_**

**_Random girlz_**

**_Sissyperigrin. _**

**_On a side note I would like to say I'm going to be putting Yumi's thoughts in italics._**

Chapter 19

No matter how hard Yusuke tried he was always beaten down.

"Yusuke." Kieko whimpered.

"Kieko please get a hold of yourself you have to stay strong." I shook her but it was too late, she was already lost inside her own head. I could see it in her eyes as she stared blankly at Yusuke. Her skin became pale and I could see tears forming.

Tugoro slammed Yusuke's body into the wall, he was battered and could barley move.

Something snapped inside my head making my world go black. I felt myself standing.

"Yukina, Botan." I heard myself say. "Combine you're powers to make a stronger barrier."

They blinked in confusion and Shizuru's cigarette fell from her mouth.

"It's Genkai's voice." Yukina breathed.

In a flash I was standing in front of Yusuke.

"Yumi?" He widened his eyes. "What are you doing here? Get back!"

"You will never let this old woman have some peace and quiet will you Yusuke?" Genka's voice asked.

"Genkai's come back to life!" Kuwabara wailed.

"Tugoro." I felt myself turn. "You want to see Yusuke's true power come to the surface? I'll tell you how he's very predictable. The only thing you have to do is kill one of his friends and make sure he's watching."

_What was coming out of my mouth? _I couldn't stop it, my body wouldn't listen to me.

"Yusuke has a six feet wall of crap between him and his actual emotion and that's where his power resides." She went on ignoring him. "To break through it you have to kill someone he cares for."

"Dying must have ruined you're heart Genkai." Yusuke said bitterly.

"Open your childish eyes dimwit." She pointed my finger. "If you don't defeat Tugoro everyone in this stadium dies and dammit if the life of one friend is what it takes to save the rest of them then that sacrifice is worth."

"Nooo!" He stood screaming. "You're nothing but a stupid hypocrite. You told me to commit to something and I chose my friends." He shoved his face in front of mine. "Now you say killing one as motivation okay?!"

My hand connected with his cheek. I couldn't feel it but I knew it was hard .

"Sorry Yusuke." She apologized. "But this is the world you stuck yourself into, and it's not pretty. When you're not strong enough to lead, you lose the privilege of getting what you want."

"You're still spouting that same crap after all these years?"

All heads turned, my mother stood a few feet away narrowing her piercing eyes.

"Ah!" Kuwabara pointed. "You're that lady who butted into my fight with Tugoro."

"Atsuko don't interfere!" Genkai ordered.

"The hell I won't!" She snarled. "How dare you involve my daughter in you're problems with this bastard!"

"I'm telling you one last time leave!" Genkai warned. "You lost the right to have anything to do with this long ago!"

"You don't control me anymore mother!" She screamed.

"Mother did she say mother?!" Kuwabara gaped.

"Genkai what is she saying?!" Yusuke yelled.

She stood there for a long time not answering. "It's true Yusuke. That woman over there is the product of both Tugoro and I. The girl I am inhabiting is indeed her daughter, making her my granddaughter."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Genkai was my grandmother?_

"Looks like you've been keeping secrets Genkai." Tugoro stated. "And it's all very entertaining but I've had enough. I had you're idea a while back and I didn't like the way it felt, but if nothing else will bring out Yusuke's true abilities." He laughed. "Like I said I'd do anything. Now the Question is which one."

"I've decided how about you Kuwabara?" He pointed. "Yusuke seems most protective of you."

He stepped foreword heading in Kuwabara's direction.

"You will hurt the boy over my dead body." My mother blocked him.

"So my daughter is willing to fight her dear father." Tugoro smirked.

"Who the hells you're…" Tugoro sent his fist into her stomach, too fast for her to react. She collapsed before finishing her sentence.

_Mother! _

He left her there continuing on his path of murder.

"Stop it Tugoro!" Yusuke sprinted toward him, punching and kicking him to no avail. Every time he would get back up to attack, Tugoro swatted him away like a fly.

Kuwabara looked scared out of his mind, but he didn't run. He walked to Tugoro bravely with his sword.

_Please don't._

Tugoro struck his fingers in Kuwabara 's chest right in the place his heart resided.

"Make my death count." He coughed up blood before his body met the ground.

_Kuwabara! _

Hiei, Kurama and Koenma rushed to him. "Stay with us Kuwabara!" Kurama demanded lifting him over his shoulder.

Yusuke's entire body glew a bright blue releasing his untapped energy.

He and Tugoro fought over each others values and Tugoro punched him through the wall. Yusuke got to his feet handing Tugoro the same treatment, pulling his spirit gun.

Tugoro cracked his neck back into place from the blast. He clenched his muscles finally going into 100% power.

Yusuke put his all into one shot draining his energy. All Tugoro could do was hold it back.

Yusuke lost conscious after Tugoro destroyed it. He walked slowly to Yusuke's form and thanked him. His skin cracked shattering. Underneath was a much more skinny man who fell to the ground beside Yusuke.

Juri reappeared examining the body. The crowd gasped causing her to turn.

The winners of the tournament team Urameshi! Koto and Juri announced.

I gasped I could move my body again. I ran to my mother hoping she wasn't too hurt. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my father.

"Don't worry Yumi." He picked her up. "You run along, I'll take care of you're mother."

I nodded running back to the other girls.

Kuwabara appeared revealing he faked his death. Yusuke was shocked to say the least. Hiei was in the middle of lecturing him, before realizing Yusuke was giving Kuwabara a beat down.

Sakyio admitted he lost and Koenma called off the bet. He refused the offer pushing a button to detonate the stadium in 15 minutes.

"Kieko what's the matter you have to snap out of it!" Yukina tried to reach her.

"Come on Kieko Yusuke's won lets go home." I begged.

"She's not responding to anything." Yukina said.

"The girls absolutely catatonic I don't know what to do." Botan frailed. "Kieko come on!"

"Hey Yukina I came to rescue you!" Kuwabara waved. "We can go whenever you want."

"Kazuma something's really wrong with Kieko." She moved closer to him. "We cant get her to move."

The wall cracked beside her dispatching itself.

"Yukina move!" I pushed her into Kuwabara, putting myself in it's path instead.

It moved closer and closer but I was frozen unable to look away. I closed my eyes tightly and let out a small whimper, thinking that I was about to be crushed.

I felt strong arms grab my waist and as I opened my eyes to see what was going on. I saw Hiei. We were on the floor beside the rubble on top of where I had been standing., and his arm was still gripping my shoulder.

"You're of no use." He turned away.

Thank you Hiei. I forced a smile. As he helped my to my feet, I didn't once look at his face.

"Yumi why did you do that?" Yukina grabbed my shoulders. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

I shook my head. "No I'm fine, but I did it because I didn't want to see you hurt."

Botan informed Yusuke of Kieko's condition, he started slapping her, I winced after hearing Keiko slap him back, knocking his head into the floor.

Kieko finally broke out of her trance allowing us to run for it. We got out of the stadium and at a safe distance from the explosions, thanks to Chu and the others. I smiled through my heavy breathing when I saw Shizuru, Koenma and the Ogre running out just in time.

Botan let out an annoyed groan. Everyone turned to look at her when she stated that Yusuke and the others were never given their prize.

Everyone went silent when Yusuke mentioned that they wouldn't have been able to get what they wanted anyway. Genkai.

**_There's still more to come so stay tuned!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hey guys I hope you all still love the story so far! __As for giving kurama a romance with Carrie that had been my intention from the beginning. I was having second thought though but after seeing the reviews, I have come to a conclusion. thank you all for the help!_**

_Chapter 20_

The hat my grandmother had always worn, had been placed in front of a stone in the sand.

The girls had already said their peace and started to walk away, leaving me alone. I stoked my fingers over the rough surface trying to process it all.

How could my family have kept all these secrets from me? Why was I denied the chance to know her? Had it all been just a coincidence, my meeting with Hiei and coming here?

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Kieko asked.

"She just found out she had a long-lost grandmother, the same day she found out about her death." Shizuru answered. "What do you think?"

"Poor Yumi." Yukina sighed.

I stood brushing the sand off my blue dress. I lifted my head up at the shore, closing my eyes, and continued on to the girls who had thoughtfully been waiting.

...

"Yes father, I'll be with you shortly. I just have something to take care of first." I said through the phone in the lobby. "Alright I'll make sure I'm on time." I hung up making my way back upstairs.

"Yumi!" Someone called down the hallway.

"Oh hello Yusuke." I greeted.

He walked over, with the rest of the boys.

"You know I always thought you looked so much like her." He raised a brow. "Now I know why."

"Oh well yes I suppose." I stared at the ground.

"Your kind of like a telephone to the other side." He grabbed my shoulders. "Go on patch me into grandma."

"Yusuke I can't." I said sadly.

"What you'll do it for her and not for me?" He Joked. "I know you're related but do me this favor. Come on I know you can do it if you try." He insisted.

Hiei came up and gripped Yusuke's arm pulling it off me.

"Stop it Yusuke." Kurama demanded. "It's not possible anymore."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama explained she was no longer in limbo, a place where she could be able to communicate.

"It's so dumb." Yusuke spat.

"We just gotta let her go." Kuwabara glanced up.

"Fine!" He cheerfully forced. "You heard fox boy there's nothin we can do if the hag's already limp." He walked onward down the hall. "Just gotta keep on trucking, yes sir! I'm gunna go outside and make myself a nice big shiny first place medal, sit in the sun and have a stupendous freakin day dammit!"

"Well alright Urameshi can you make me a metal too?" Kuwabara called after him.

"Humph he's so neck-deep in repression even I feel sorry for him." Hiei commented.

...

I packed my suit case with the rest, though my mind was somewhere else.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned to see Botan with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked carefully. "I mean with the whole...you know." She trailed off.

I gave her a faint smile looking back to my suit case. "I'm fine just a little shell-shocked. I mean I didn't even know her that well." My eyes watered and I rubbed them. "Oh look now I'm crying, I must have something in my eye."

"It's alright to cry." Her voice was shaky as she held me. "You have as much right as anyone else."

...

"Hold on you guys." I said stopping at the front desk. "Could you put this with the Tsukasa luggage?"

"Of course miss." The clerk nodded.

I thanked him handing him my suit case and went back to the girls.

All of the boys were complaining about us being late. Kuwabara said it was similar to their family vacation and that Shizuru was probably plucking her mustache.

She snuck up behind him. "Shall I tell them about your fluffy doll?"

He leapt from his seat. Kurama had gotten up from seeing where he was going to land, and held out his chair.

"Sorry we're late." We apologized in unison.

Shizuru threw her things at Kuwabara conning him into carrying it along with the other girl's.

"What about your's Yumi?" He turned to me with his hands full. "I don't mind if It's you."

"Oh no." I waved my hands. "I've already taken care of it."

Yusuke handed puu to Kieko and trudged off.

"You know I'm actually gunna miss this stupid place." Yusuke admitted when we reached the docks.

"Feels like we've been here for Years." Kuwabara looked up dazed.

Just then the boat came into view.

"Back to skipping detention." Yusuke threw his bag over his shoulder.

"And video games." Kuwabara said excitedly.

"My human mother." Kurama closed his eyes.

"Various crimes?" Hiei shrugged.

"Alright let's go home!" Yusuke fist pumped.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Well excuse me if I'm a little insulted!" A voice behind us interrupted.

The boat horn sounded as a figure came closer. Genkai stood with a smirk on her face. "You just gunna leave the old fossil behind?"

"Genkai I don't believe it!" Botan ran to her.

"She's really alive!" Kuwabara exclaimed following with the others, leaving me bend with Yusuke.

"Must have rubbed off on me dimwit I died like you did." She smirked. "Half assed."

"Genkai." Yusuke said shocked, before sprinting toward her. "Genkai come here you beautiful hag!" He squeezed her tight to him.

She laughed telling him to put her down. She looked in my Direction stopping with an expression of surprise. I twiddled my fingers not knowing what to do.

"Yumi." She said giving me a warm inviting smile.

Tears blurred my vision. "Grandmother!" I ran joining the others and fell into her embrace sobbing. She held me tenderly smiling softly.

After the tearful reunion the boat arrived. Everyone went to board except for me. They all stopped noticing I wasn't following.

"Come on Yumi the boats here." Botan urged.

I couldn't delay it any further, I had to tell them. "I'm afraid I won't be going with you."

"What, you can't stay here!" Kuwabara argued.

"I'm not staying." I laughed. "I'm just going to fly with my parents instead."

"Are you sure you can't come with us?" Kieko tried to persuade.

I shook my head seeing the disappointment on their faces.

"We'll see each other again." I smiled.

They all said their goodbye's before finally going on the ship.

"Call me!" Kieko yelled as the boat departed.

"I will!" I waved. "Bye everyone!"

They all waved back except for Hiei who just looked at me.

I turned away going back to the hotel feeling a bit sad separating from all of them.

**_It's okay Yumi I feel sad too :( after all the hard work I put into this arc and it's finally ended T_T. Well onto the next one!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_I have an announcement to make in case none of you saw it in my notification, I have a new story and it's in Carrie's point of view, it's called a rose's thorn. Alright here it is chapter 20._**

Chapter 21

"Hey Yumi!" Carrie called down the street.

"Hi Carrie." I waved.

She ran to me, and we walked to school together.

"You never told me where you went." She said curiously.

"Oh well my parents had some business in America." I lied through my smile. "Right out of the blue they just wanted me to come."

"Well that's weird." She mused.

"Isn't it?" I agreed.

In the hallways a crowd had gathered, all looking at the same thing.

"What's going on here?" I asked to no one in particular.

"The results to the test are posted up." A girl beside me answered.

I had completely forgotten. I glanced up at the placements, feeling satisfied at seeing my own.

…...

I peeked inside the classroom. He was sitting in a desk with a book in his hand, taking to two girls.

They ran past me giggling.

He looked at his hand perplexed and stared out the window.

"Good job at getting first place." I congratulated.

I had caught him off guard.

"Yumi it's good to see you." He smiled. "And thank you, I heard you got third place. That's very impressive."

"Well thank you." I curtsied, receiving a laugh.

"Also I have a question." I declared.

"Well I'm all ears." He raised a brow.

"Should I call you Kurama or Suichi at school?"

He laughed again. "Kurama is fine but around people Suichi. If that's all right with you."

I nodded. "So have you heard from Yusuke and the others? "

"No not since we got off the boat." He shook his head. "You?"

"Kieko and I have gone shopping and went to eat together once but that was it." I answered. "She says Yusuke and Kuwabara are fine just a bit lazy."

"That sounds like them." He agreed.

"Well it was nice talking to you but I'm afraid Carrie isn't very patient." I turned toward the door. "See you again sometime."

"Wait Yumi." He grabbed my hand.

I blinked. "What is Kurama?" He starred into my eyes. Longing, pain, or maybe or something else, reflected off of them.

"Yumi?" Carrie called walking in. "What's taking you so long I…" She stopped looking at his hand holding mine and narrowed her eyes..

"Who do you think you are!" She growled. "Get you're hands off her." She stalked foreword, yanking his arm off. "Just because you're pretty boy doesn't mean I won't clock you."

He didn't budge from her intimidation he just sat there smiling.

"Thank you for worrying. Carrie but it's okay he was just asking me something, he didn't do anything." I pulled her back.

She hesitated before complying. "Fine if you say so."

I gave him an apologetic look as we left and he waved. I returned it walking behind Carrie.

…...

"I'm home." I called out to an empty house. It had been barley two weeks since arriving back, and my parents had left again. I sighed remembering the flight home.

_Flashback_

"_Mother?" I said trying to get her attention. She sat across from me staring out the window._

"_What is it Yumi?" She asked not paying attention._

"_You know Grandmother she's alive." I said carefully. "I've seen her."_

_She visibly flinched but didn't look at me. "I know." She admitted flatly._

"_But don't you want to…"_

"_Yumi don't ask me anymore questions." She stood up leaving to the bathroom._

"_Yumi."_

_I turned my head to see my father beside me. "Go easy on you're mother, she's just been confronted with a past she's tried very hard to forget."_

_I looked down at my lap. "What happened between them?"_

_He sighed. That's something you should learn from them, but know this you're mother isn't as cold as she'd like you to believe. _

"_What do you mean?" I knitted my eyebrows together._

"_When that small man told the leis about you're grandmother, she was so angry she started screaming and ran out." He confessed. "I never would have thought she would use that again."_

_End of flashback_

I was going to have to get used to this again. The tournament had been something extraordinary I could escape from reality. Every day life just seemed dull in comparison

Hearing the phone ring sent me back to reality.

"Hello?" I answered taking my shoes off.

"Yumi."

I stopped. "Grandmother?" I asked incredulously. "How did you get our number?"

"Kieko gave it to me." She said. "Listen, come to the old mansion in Kurokubi estates. You'll get all you're answers. That's all."

"What wait…" I tried to say before the line went dead. That mansion was only a street away, in the same neighborhood I was in.


	22. Chapter 22

_Finally! Sorry for taking so long but it's here now and I have to say I'm quite pleased with it. _

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 22

"You must be Genkai's granddaughter." A black haired man with glasses looked me over. "She's upstairs waiting."

I followed him, walking upstairs down a twist of hallways, into a sitting room with two love seats facing one another. In the middle was a coffee table, two cups on each end.

"I knew you would come, sit." She beckoned to the couch across from her.

I complied taking my seat in the middle.

"Wow Genkai if you looked anything close to her when you were younger, you were quite the stunner." A man with blue hair that stood up examined. "What happened?"

"Watch it kid I can still destroy you." Grandmother warned.

"Yes Yano try to refrain yourself." The boy with glasses hair sighed.

"Shut up Kaito!" He growled.

"Yano, Kaito stop bickering and get into you're positions!" Grandmother ordered. They grumbled making their exit.

"Here drink some." She motioned toward the cup. I took it bringing the tea to my lips.

"I can guess what you want to know." She admitted. "And I'll answer you. All I ask is you try to understand."

I nodded.

"You see." She sighed. "Yusuke wasn't my first apprentice, you're mother was."

"My mother?" I asked in amazement.

She nodded. "Since the time she was able to walk I trained her mercilessly. She was the one intended to fight Tugoro not Yusuke." She paused sipping her tea. "But one day she came barging in telling me she didn't want to fight anymore. I thought it was jus in the heat of the moment and dismissed it. We argued long and hard, next thing I knew she had run off with the son of some big company."

She closed her eyes. "Looking back on it now, I can see why. I had drilled into her head that in order to survive she, she couldn't be weak. But I should have known that kind of life wasn't meant for Atsuko. I was forcing her into it, I didn't give her a choice." She looked up at me sadly. "I probably caused her a lot of pain growing up, as a mother I've failed."

"Thank you for telling me all this." I spoke. "But I don't think my mother hates you."

"I doubt that." She sighed. "She favors her father in both her looks and her actions, it's hard to tell what she's thinking."

"I know what you mean." I agreed looking around the room. "But why did you want to meet here? This place had such a gloomy feel to it. "

"Yumi!" A voice called before she answered.

"Kuwabara!?" He stood in only a pair of bright red boxers. I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Oh good you're safe." He sighed in relief. "If those creeps that kidnapped you did anything to you."

"Kidnapped what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

He looked around the room spotting Genkai. "Hey what's goin on here? Why are you here? And where are my clothes?"

"Try to think a little dimwit." She said standing up.

"Was it you that was behind all this?" He gaped.

"Grandmother please explain." I pleaded.

"I called all of the boys here to battle with some physic boys, who I have been helping build their power. You've already met two of them Yumi, but to get them here to fight seriously I had them hold Yusuke hostage and make them believe they had you as well." She answered

"Genkai but why?" He exclaimed. "What's the big idea kidnapping Yusuke and Yumi all about and making us all worried? I even had my soul sucked from my body!"

"I set this whole thing up to show you you're weaknesses." Grandmother said harshly. "All of you need to be prepared for what's to come."

"What's going to come?" Kuwabara asked worried.

Grandmother crossed her arms behind her back. "These boys aren't the only one's that have these skills a number of them have shown up, right after the dark tournament."

"So do they have something to do with it?" Kuwabara asked her.

Grandmother explained about someone continuing Sakyio's plan of opening a tunnel between the human and demon world. A noise erupted from the other room.

"It sounds like the others have finally come. Stay here." She ordered before leaving the two of us.

…...

"Where are Yumi and Kuwabara!" I heard Yusuke demand after a while.

"Come on Yumi let's make our entrance." Kuwabara walked. I got up and followed close behind.

"Oh thank goodness! We were all so worried!" Botan ran up to me.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." I smiled apologizing. "I didn't even know I had a part in this."

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked beside Botan.

"I thought I was just suppose to come talk to grandmother, but I unknowingly became a hostage." I giggled.

"Now we know whether it's boxers or briefs." Yusuke snickered at Kuwabara.

"Hey it's not my fault that guy stole my clothes!" Kuwabara grumbled, stalking toward the passed out Yano to retrieve his uniform.

"It's good to see all of you again." I greeted happily.

"Oh you too." Botan laughed giddily.

"Cut it with the pleasantries I want to know why I'm here." Hiei growled.

I had forgotten he had such a bad attitude.

After Genkai explained everything, Koenma called Botan from some strange suitcase. He explained about a tunnel dividing the demon world and the human world. He went into to detail that it was especially designed to keep away the higher ranked demons.

He then confessed that spirit world only controlled a very small portion of the demon world and to try to rule it all would be certain defeat.

Kuwabara couldn't hear Koenma because his spirit energy was too low, he was tripping over himself with fear. Genkai relayed the conversation to him ordering him to suck it up. She then led us to another room to reattach the boy with the glasses soul.

They introduced themselves formally, and Koenma beeped in again with new information on the tunnel.

"At the rate the tunnel is opening we only have three weeks to find it and close it." Koenma predicted.

"Only three weeks!" Yusuke screamed. "There's gotta be something we can do. Can't we close it back up?"

Koenma shook his head revealing the only way to close it up would be to destroy the hole's creator.

Yusuke smiled giving the optimistic suggestion to just beat the guy down. Genkai fed up with his denial lifted him into the air, drooping him back down. They argued and in the end Genkai won

"Koenma." Hiei interrupted. He demanded what ranking the spirit world would give him, saying if spirit world was going to place a letter on him he deserved to know. Koenma complied, telling him he was a middle class B.

Hiei was dissatisfied with this, and Koenma tried reassuring him he had made great progress from the D class he had been when meeting Yusuke.

Hiei scoffed turning out the door.

"Wait!" Yusuke called after him.

He paused. "You already have you're fox, you're clown, and you're hag. I'm a mute point."

"You just gunna walk away!" Kuwabara growled.

"This is you're world to look after not mine, I don't intend to hinder you're cause but I'm not going to help it either." He declared.

"Coward real men help when their needed." Kuwabara sniffed.

"Save that idealism for you're fairytales." Hiei snorted.

"Yumi try talking to him he'll listen to you." Botan begged.

I closed my eyes. "No." I refused

All heads snapped their attention to me even Hiei's.

"But don't you care about your own world?" Botan asked hysterically.

"Of course I do." I said calmly. "But like Hiei said, it's our problem so we should be the one's to solve it. To force him to and berate him for not is selfish."

They all stood at a loss for words, I turned to my grandmother.

"Thank you for having me grandmother." I bowed. "But I'm going home now."

"Not you too!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Let me walk you home." Kurama insisted.

"No I just live around.. "

"I'll take her." Hiei interrupted.

I blinked stunned, as he walked onward.

"Well are you coming or not?" He said impatiently.

I followed him in defeat. He let me lead him to my house just trailing at a safe distance behind me.

"Why didn't you screech about it like the others?" He asked suddenly.

"Exactly as I told you before, it's our problem." I answered nonchalantly.

"You're strange." He commented.

I laughed slightly. "Coming from a person who has three eyes."

"Hn." He smirked in response.

"Well it's here." I motioned toward the house, opening the yard gate. Thank you for walking me.

"Yumi."

I stopped. He had never called me by my name before.

"Yes?" I breathed.

He gazed at me his crimson eyes glowing from the moonlight. "Thank you."

My heart speed up so much, I thought I would have a heart attack.

"I haven't done anything." I managed out.

"At the tournament when the wall collapsed." He turned walking away.

Before I could utter a single word, he had disappeared.

_Alright it's definitely getting more intense just you wait!_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

These days I always felt like I was being watched.

"What's the matter?" Carrie asked. "You keep looking over you're shoulder."

"It's nothing." I assured, it was probably just my imagination.

"Alright." She accepted. "But I've been meaning to ask you. Who was that girl you were with the other day?"

"The other day?" I questioned.

"Yeah." She tapped her chin. "I was just out yesterday and I saw you two. I thought she looked familiar."

"Oh." I said finally remembering. "That's Kieko."

"Kieko!" She gaped. "As in Yusuke Urameshi's girl."

"You know about her?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well duh every one knows about her." She threw up her hands." I think I've even mentioned it. She's the only one who is able to control Yusuke Urameshi, the best fighter in our city. She's legendary. How in the world did you make friends with her?"

"We just bumped into each other one day." I explained, it was only half a lie.

"Wow then you've probably met Kuwabara and Yusuke." Her eyes sparkled. "That's really cool Yusuke has never lost and Kuwabara has only lost to him."

"Their just a bunch of goofballs to tell you the truth." I giggled. "And sometimes Yusuke is worse than Kuwabara."

"Hmm it's hard to picture Yusuke as a goof ball." She mused. "You'll have to introduce me. I can see if my skills measure up to the great Urameshi."

"Yeah maybe sometime." I said quietly. I really didn't want to introduce her. If she met them she would become involved in the danger they and even I could be in.

…...

I held groceries in my hand feeling the faint pitter patter against my umbrella.

I had known it was going to rain, the smell in the air was unmistakable. Normally I would feel elated, but this time it had an eerie feeling to it.

Up ahead a figure came into view, becoming clearer as we got close to one another.

It was a very tall, lean man. He had dark tanned skin and slicked back hair, with only a strand sticking out. He stood in the middle of the road in thought, letting the rain soak him.

I rose to the tip of my toes shielding him with my umbrella.

"Here take it." I smiled. "My house isn't that far."

He looked at me. "Giving me an umbrella, leaving yourself without one." He spoke. "Does it make you feel like a good person?"

"No." I said putting it into his hand.

"Care to explain?" He asked.

"No one is ever just a good person, we all have our faults." I answered. "But that's what makes us human, we just have to try to outweigh the bad with the good."

He sat in silence not saying a word. I put a hand over my forehead keeping the water from reaching my eyes. "Well goodbye now, make sure you use that and please get inside somewhere soon."

"Wait young girl." He stopped me. "What is you're name?"

"Yumi Tsukasa." I smiled before sprinting away.

…...

"Hello?" The other line asked.

"Kieko is that you?" I spoke.

"Yumi? How did you get Yusuke's number?" She Questioned

"I called you're house and you're dad said you'd be there, he also gave me the number." I admitted. "What's going on? How is every one?"

"Kuwabara was attacked last night, and the one who did it is very injured and is resting." She informed. "All of us are here."

"I'll be there in just a second." I stated.

She gave me the address and I hung up.

…...

Cars zipped past me as I ran. Screeching and horns grabbed my attention.

I saw a little boy with short brown hair facing a car speeding toward him.

"Watch out!" I screamed leaping foreword. Everything began to slow, as a enveloped him in my arms. We fell to the ground rolling onto the side walk. Time seemed to return to it's original pace.

I squeezed him tightly my arms shaking.

"Watch out you crazy bitch!" The owner of the car growled, before speeding off.

"Are you okay." I breathed rapidly. "You're not hurt anywhere are you?"

"You saved me." He said slowly.

"Please be more careful when crossing the street." I smiled. "Are you out in town by yourself? Where are you're parents?"

He snapped out of his daze and scowled. "No I don't need you're help lady! Leave me alone!" He jerked away, sprinting down the street.

"Wait!" I called perusing him. He was fast, and I could barely keep up with him.

"Why do you keep following me? Go away!" He demanded looking past his shoulder. He lead me into a parking lot.

"Look out in front of you!" I warned but it was too late. He tripped over the pipe, landing flat on his body.

He propped himself up to his knees.

"Are you hurt?" I bent down beside him. "Where do you live? I'll take you home."

"No." He slapped my hand away. "They don't care about me all they do is work!"

"I know how you feel." I said sadly.

"No you can't!" He argued. "How could you possibly understand how I feel?"

"Because were the same." I stated.

"What?" He asked confused.

"My parents are never at home either." I confessed. "It's been like that ever since I was little. I used to wait at the door with my teddy bear hoping they would come at any second and say, 'I'm home.'

"Were the same." He said unsurely.

"Were the same." He repeated again more confidently.

"Come with me!" He grinned excitedly. "We can both leave our parents and be happy together."

"Huh?" I said confused.

He grabbed my hand pulling me with him. "Hey what's you're name?" He turned to me.

"It's Yumi." I answered.

"Well my name is Amanuma but people call me game master." He smirked still pulling me along. "I'm sure if I ask Mr. Sensui he'll let you stay with us."

I stopped in my tracks not letting him take me any further. "I can't. We shouldn't just run away from our parents."

"What why?" He exclaimed. "Don't you hate them for leaving you alone!"

"There was a time I thought I did." I admitted. "But as I grew older though I got used to it and it doesn't bother me anymore. I know that deep down inside they love me even if they can't show it very well. I'm sure you're parents are the same."

"If you won"t come with me I'll have to force you." He frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Yumi." He smiled eerily. "I like you so I'm going to keep you."

My vision began to blur closing in from the sides till it reached the center. Everything went pitch black as darkness took over me. The last thing I saw before finally fading out was a child's face, giggling.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Sorry for not updating, I got grounded :(. But thank you all for you're compliments! I also have some news! I would like to have a competition, any of you who can draw very well I would love for you to make a drawing of Hiei and Yumi just send me a link. The winner of the competition"s drawing will be this stories new cover!_**

Chapter 24

Carrie's point of view

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Yumi." He smiled eerily. "I like you so I'm going to keep you."

Before she could reply, she collapsed unconscious.

He giggled over her, and turned his head.

"Gourmet!" He ordered. "Pick her up and take her to the car."

In response a very large man, stepped out of the shadows. He took her arm lifting her off the ground.

"Gently!" The boy barked.

He grumbled but complied, re-picking her up bridal style.

"Good now set her in the seat." The boy commanded. "I'm going to get the one we need. You stay her until I say otherwise, and don't eat her."

I knew I should do something but my body was frozen in place. Was this what it felt like to truly be scared?

They attacked an orange haired boy as well, tying him up with the larger man's fingers.

Who were these people? Where did they get these abilities from?

The boy hopped into the driver's side, speeding off.

I snapped to my senses and took off after them. "Yumi!"

At the exit a tall dark, dark-skinned man dropped from above, landing on the bed of the truck. I rounded the corner behind them, just in time to see a black-haired teenage boy jump two stories from the ground. A blast the size of a car shot from his finger, setting it's sights on the truck.

The dark-skinned man dissipated it with one of his own blasts, before it even had a chance to get close. Determined not to let it get away, the black-haired boy stole a bike, peddling after it.

"What did you think you were doing?!" I called after him. "Yumi was inside!"

"Yumi?" a panicked voice behind me asked. "Did you say Yumi?"

I turned my head, only to earn the shock of my life. It was Suichi Minamano. A desperate look graced his flawless face.

"Were you apart of this?" I narrowed my eyes. "Tell me! Who were those people and why did they take Yumi?"

He lowered his gaze in guilt. "I'm afraid the truth will only make you worry more."

"If I don't start getting answers Suichi." I began. "There will be a lot less girls fawning over you're face after I'm through with it."

"Alright." He sighed. "I'll tell you since you are apart of this now, but in return you must tell us what you know."

"Fine." I growled.

...

Yumi's point of view

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with a high ceiling covered in rocks. I groaned trying to rub my head, only to discover my hands were bound with rope. I struggled against them to no avail.

"That's not going to work." A voice a few feet away informed. I strained my eyes, trying to see his face.

He stepped out revealing himself.

I gasped. "It's you."

"I'm touched you remembered me." He chuckled.

I glanced past his shoulder to see Kuwabara, tied up with a bulky man's finger's.

"Good you're okay." He said relieved.

"Kuwabara what's going on?" I asked worried. "Where are we and why?"

"Because of him!" He growled. "He's the one that's behind everything!." He turned to the dark skinned man. "Spit it out why'd you take us here?!"

"If you want to know so bad I'll tell you." The man smirked.

I didn't say anything, fully expecting him to answer without any encouragement.

He paused adding to the effect. "To end all human life."

My chest squeezed. Babies, children, parents, all of them?

"End all Human life?" I whispered. "But why? What could be the purpose for all that?"

"Because we all deserve it." He said seriously. "To die a slow painful death with no mercy, every single one of us."

He said it with such conviction, that it was like a fact. His cold eyes stared into mine allowing me a glimpse at the never ending pit of darkness inside them. I shivered.

"leave her alone Sensui!" Kuwabara demanded.

Sensui broke eye contact freeing me. "Relax Kuwabara you should save you're energy."

We were in trouble there was no doubt about that. Would we get out alive, though was the question.

...

Carrie's point of veiw

"So let me get this straight." I said sitting in a demolished room. "Yusuke really died when he was hit by that car, and was brought back to life, thus turning him into some kind of spirit detective." No one corrected me so I continued. "Kuwabara can pop a sword out of his hand at will. Suichi is really a demon named Kurama reborn into a human." I listed off. "The brown-haired guy with the pacifier is prince of the after life, and the the old woman is Yumi's grandma."

I glanced at the blue haired girl across the room. "You're the grim reaper?" My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Basically." She laughed rubbing the back of her head.

I sighed. "And now You're all facing this guy named Sensui who wants to open a barrier between the human and the demon world to kill all humans?"

"I assure you what you've been told is the truth." Suichi (a.k.a Kurama) told me. "Whether you choose to believe it or not is up to you."

"Oh I believe it." I snorted. "I'm just finding it hard to."

"That's understandable, a normal human like you isn't expected to." Koenma spoke. "Which is why I'm wondering how you're taking it so well."

I shrugged. "After seeing Yusuke shoot that thing out of his finger, How could I not? But know one thing." I pointed. "Just because I believe you, doesn't mean it's all fine and dandy. Got that?"

"Alright." Suichi accepted. "Now can you tell us what you've seen? How did Yumi even meet one of them?"

"I was out running an errand for my mom." I explained. "When all of a sudden car horns, screeching of tires and screaming caught my attention. Standing in the middle of the road was a boy around 11 about to be hit. That is before a girl pushed him out of the way, and you can guess who she was."

"Yumi." Botan answered.

I nodded continuing. "After they were safe he took off, with her close behind. I followed them into a parking garage, and hid behind a pillar. They talked for a bit allowing her to earn his trust because his attitude certainly changed."

"What did they say?" Koenma asked anxiously.

"I don't remember exactly." I admitted. "It all happened so fast."

"Try." Suichi urged.

"Something about their parents, then he rambled on about wanting her to run away with him." I strained trying to remember. "I think she tried to talk him out of it, resulting in making him angry. She collapsed, and a man he called Gourmet put her in the car. Not long after Kuwabara came getting himself taken as well."

"So Kazuma was taken after all?" A woman in her twenties asked sitting up in the bed.

"I'm sorry." Suichi apologized. "We made a valiant effort but we could not stop them."

"Don't beat yourself up over it." She sighed. "If I hadn't been standing under fallen Darbee I could've warned all of you Kazuma was the one they wanted this whole time."

"But why is Kuwabara on every one's A list now?" Koenma questuined. "Not that I'm jealous."

"Because of what he can do." The blonde boy in the corner interjected. "Sensui needs him to carry out the plan. Kuwabara's alot stronger and more important than you seem to give him credit for." He went on explaining Kuwabara gaining a new power able to cut through dimensions. The very thing Sensui was after.

"You're kidding me." koenma breathed. "If Kuwabara can do that and they've got him, he'll be able to crack the kakai barrier. All hell will break loose, there will be no stopping the A class or S class demons."

"I trust Yusuke with alot these days but not this." The old woman said truthfully.

"Then we must come to his aid." Suichi declared.

"If we can find him." She argued. "Keiko, Shizuru you stay here in case he comes back."

"Okay." keiko nodded firmly.

I stood up with the intention of going with them.

"You too." The old women ordered.

"last time I checked you weren't my mother." I retorted. "Besides Yumi is my best friend I'm going with you."

"You will not." Suichi stepped up to me.

"Oh." I glowered crossing my arms. "And I suppose you're going to stop me?"

He narrowed his eyes leveling them with my own in challenge. I held my ground refusing to intimidated by a guy who looked like a girl.

"Fine." The old woman gave in. "If the girl wants to go then let her go."

Suichi stepped down but his eyes never left mine.

"What about me?" The blonde boy spoke up. "Is there anything I can help you do?"

"You should search you're soul for the answer to that, you are free to go with us or you are free to be our foe." Suichi answered. "But if you choose the latter the next time we meet I will show you no mercy. You must choose what you believe."

We left then only to be followed out by him a few seconds later. We had his full cooperation.

...

Yumi's piont of veiw:

"I'm going now." Amanuma anounced. "Yumi stay with Sensui till I get back."

"Wait Amanuma." I called but he had already ran off. I shifted my eyes over to my right to see Sensui sitting on a couch with a T.V. He caught me staring and smirked. I turned my head away slightly.

"Nothing to say?" He baited.

"I'm not going to lecture you of the good and evils of man kind if that's what you want." I answered calmly. "But if you still want someone to scold you, I'm sure Kuwabara wouldn't mind."

"Hmmm what a strange human." He observed.

"So are you." I agreed.

He chuckled in response looking back at the T.V.

"You know when you gave me you're last name you surprised me." He spoke after a while. "You looked nothing like her though so I had doubts, but you have her strong will and pride. Now that I see that, there's no mistaking your Atsuko's daughter."

My eyes stretched wide. What did he just say?

"You also have Satoshi's eyes." He added. "The kindness and warmth radiating out of them is equal to what his used to do."

No way. Was I hearing him right? Had he really just mentioned both my parents names?

"How do you know my parents?" I asked quietly in shock.

He smirked. "You could say we all knew each other long ago." He chuckled. "Though I highly doubt My relationship with Atsuko could have been classified as just acquaintances."

I stared unresponsive at the ground. My mother and this man?

"It seems I've shocked you." He smiled. "Would you like me to tell you what happened?"

I didn't answer so he went on. "She was a pest, always insisting on clinging to me, so I disposed of her. I should have known she'd go for second best."

"My father is not second rate." I defended.

He smirked and turned back to his T.V.

...

Carrie's point of veiw:

Suichi exited the phone booth and informed two Guys; Kaito and Yano would be coming.

"And where do we go from there?" Botan fretted. "We still have no clue where Yusuke was heading."

"Demons door cave." Mitari answered. "I'm sure That's where Sensui will be taking Kuwabara. Mr. Itsuki's waiting for him there to bring the kekai berrier."

"See you're already more useful than roadkill." Genkai spoke.

"I wish Yusuke had his communication mirror." Botan groaned. "He says it looks like a compact and fate forbid he ever be seen with makeup."

"Don't worry." Genkai said to her. "If he's half the bad boy he thinks he is, which isn't totally unthinkable. He should manage to tough it out and stay on their trail, in which case we should cross paths. So lets move!"

Koenma pulled Botan aside. He muttered on last thing before leaving.

"Where's he going?" I raised a brow.

"He has to take care of something in spirit world." She explained. "He will join us later."

We met up soon after with Kaito and Yano and discussed a strategy, viewing the perfectly hand drawn map kaito had done himself.

"Yeah that looks right." Mitari approved.

"Nicely drawn too." I praised.

"And you two are?" Kaito asked.

"He's on our side at least for now anyway, he has inside knowledge of the cave. Kurama answered. "And this girl is just traveling with us."

"Please to meet you." Mitari bowed.

"Oh." I realized. 'Yeah hi."

They looked at one another a little suspicious.

"Deal with it boys." Genkai ordered. We need the help, we have no idea what's waiting for us in that cave."

...

Soon after in Carries point of view.

The sun was lowering itself into the horizon as we walked, turning the sky pink in color.

"I'm sorry for you to have gotten involved with this." Suichi finally spoke.

I was a little surprised at his sincerity. "No I'm sorry." I shook my head. "I was a little rude before, my temper get's out of line sometimes.'

"That's fine she is you're friend after all, I'm worried about her as well." He admitted.

"But that's just it, I always worry she's just too nice." I confessed. "Like this one time for instance. When were walking home, she found a hurt abandoned kitten and took it in. It constantly scratched and bit her but she kept taking care of it. In the end it warmed up to her, but she couldn't keep it.

"What happened?" He asked curiously.

"She let it go." I answered. "It had been born wild, it wasn't meant to be confined. It would always want outside, constantly looking out the window in longing. It saddened her but she knew it was the right thing to do." I sighed. "I'm afraid it's going to happen again, the next time with a person. She's gong to find someone she can't have and she won't be able to move on."

"I'm afraid it's a bit too late." He muttered.

"What was that?" I shot.

"Oh nothing." He assured.

I raised a brow at his odd behavior.

"Over there." Botan said pointing to two figures walking toward us in the distance. "And who's that with..? Oh my I don't believe it. Hiei really did come back."

They paused spotting us, and ran.

"Oh Yusuke you had us worried." Botan scolded.

"Please." He sniffed. "Don't get you're panties in a wad I'm fine."

She brought her fist down on his head.

"What the hell was that for?!" He exclaimed.

"I won't ever care about you again you pervert!" She growled.

"Geez sorry." He muttered. "Hey Mitari's here." He looked in my direction. "But who's that girl?"

"Carrie Smith." I introduced. "It's finally nice to meet the great Yusuke Urameshi in person."

"Ah!" He pointed. "I know you, You're the girl from Meiou High School that can kick five guys asses at once."

"Yup that's my specialty." I boasted. "But it's nothing compared to what I've heard about you."

"I wouldn't compliment him." Genkai advised. "His head might blow up."

"Shut up grandma!" He growled.

The short guy with back hair that stood straight up scoffed.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Sorry you guys i have been so busy with work and school I have had no time to write this. But here it is now.**_

chapter 25

"Before we proceed let's go over what we know about our enemy." Kurama suggested. "We know that there were seven of them to begin with. Yusuke took out doctor."

"And I did away with Sniper." The short guy put out.

"Yes." Suichi nodded. "Seven minus two leaves five."

"And Mitari's with us now which means just four." Botan finished.

"We know they'll head back to demons door cave." Suichi said. "That's where we will intercept them and retrieve Kuwabara."

"And Yumi." I added.

Yumi? The short guy beside me asked with a surprised look. "What are you talking about?"

Suichi looked down in guilt. "She was taken on the same day as Kuwabara."

The short guy's face contorted into anger. "God dammit!" He spat.

"We mustn't lose composure." Suichi informed him. "If we get upset we will only give them the advantage."

The short guy's face changed back to a normal scowl. "Who's getting upset?"

"Wait how do you know Yumi?" I asked. "Who exactly are you?"

"No one you need to concern yourself with." He answered dully.

I felt my temperature rise. "Excuse me?"

"Humph you heard me." He answered.

"You jerk!" I yelled.

"Now I know why you're voice annoys me." He looked me in the eyes. "You're the loud mouth wench who follows her around."

"Who do I follow you bastard?!" I screeched.

"Don't worry Carrie, Hiei's like that to everyone." Botan soothed.

I took her word for it, but one things for sure I hated this arrogant prick.

"Well if were done sittin on our asses patiently." Yusuke began.

"Stick a sock in it you impulsive twit." Genkai interrupted. "The tunnel opens in two days your sarcasm won't close it any faster."

"But that's two days earlier than our team was estimating." Botan argued.

They began discussing the possibilities of why the tunnel was growing, and decided to move onward before the gateway could expand. Kuwabara would never agree to help, so Suichi guessed they might have Gourmet eat him.

Genkai suggested we split into two groups. The first team( Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei) would scout out the cave, and if they all were killed there'd be at least some chance with a second team to win. Mitari was decided to go as well, since he knew the cave better than anyone.

They came back soon though, needing three people to move on.

"Hey can I come to?" I asked. "This is making me curious."

"I don't think." Suichi began.

"Fine but don't get in the way." Genkai interjected.

We followed a string of glowing flowers in the cave leaving Botan behind. We stopped in front of a huge red door donning the letter G.

"Best layed plans." Genkai complimented.

"Were more than seven." Yusuke announced. "Now where do we stick the quarter?"

"Welcome to Goblin city where you're team of seven heroes must clash iron with the evil goblin king." A voice blurted out. "And restore peace to the town."

The door opened with a blinding light as we entered. The room was wide and spacious with just a screen in the middle.

"Well were not in Mushiori anymore." Yusuke remarked.

"You're in my territory now." A squeaky voice said from the corner. "It sure took you long enough to find seven poeple. Seesh even I've got six friends."

"You're the boy who took Yumi." I realized.

"You're tellin me that that's the game master." Yusuke gaped. "But he's just a little pip squeak."

"I may be small." The kid smirked. "But when it comes to video games my talents huge. So lets play shall we?"

"So Urameshi how do you play this thing again?" Yano questioned.

"You really don't know jack about what normal people do." Yusuke raised a brow. "You see that big slot lookin machine over there." He pointed. "That picks the category, game type, and difficulty level."

"It's team work." Kurama explained. "Each of us seven heroes may play one game only. We must win four games to beat the Goblin King."

"Who is played by me." The kid finished. "But there one more thing, not only will you be fighting to get out of here, you'll also be fighting for the right to take the princess."

"Princess?!" Yusuke growled. "There's no princess in the goblin king!"

"Oh contrair." The kid wagged his finger. "It's my territory I can do what I want." The curtain beside him dropped, revealing an unconscious girl strapped in a chair.

"Yumi!" I cried. "What did you do to her?!"

Hiei drew his sword slightly from his sheath.

"Lets not make any rash moves." Suichi warned. "We have no idea what will happen if we attack."

"Don't worry she's perfectly fine." The kid waved. "Just out cold. Now stop doddling so I can pull the lever and we can play."

"Chill out kid give us a minute." Yusuke snapped.

"But i don't want to give you a minute." The kid argued. "This is my territory if I say I wanna play now, we play now."

"I'm really beginning to hate this kid." Yusuke grumbled.

"Never mind him." Suichi ordered. "Now who among us has played goblin city before?"

"Ooh I have, I have!" Yusuke raised his hand. "All the time."

"Me too, me too!" I copied him. "Totally!"

"I, as well." Kaito put out.

"I play it from time to time too." Mitari admitted.

"Excellent that's five of us including myself." Kurama smiled.

"Make that six." Genkai corrected.

"Were not talkin about pawn here grandma." Yusuke said.

"You think I've been playin solitaire the last fifty years?" She smirked.

"Alright so out of all of us here who has actually beaten the game?" Suichi brought up.

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm kind of hung up in the middle somewhere." Yusuke confessed.

"I've only beaten it once." I added.

"And I've only gotten to the ending just a couple of times." Genkai said modestly.

"You've really gotten that far granma?" Yusuke gaped. She held up a victory sighn.

"On my home system i can win 76% of the time." Kaito boasted. "But I'm sure that's no comparison to the success rate of the great Suichi. Is it?"

"No that's about my skill level." He answered truthfully.

"Damn." Yusuke cursed. "I really did set the record for sucking."

It was decided that Yusuke, Genkai, and Mitari would go the first rounds. Suichi and Kaito would then play the later rounds. One the fist round Mitari volunteered when tennis was spun. He won the match despite the kid constantly berating him.

...

later in Carrie's point of view

The boy was going to die, just the same as his game counter part. Except this time it was real.

"Wait Suichi there must be a different way." I tried to say. "Even if he's on their side he's still just a kid."

"There is not." He answered. "And I'm not going to take a chance."

"I don't wanna die!" The kid cried.

"Suichi stop!" I yelled.

The boy collapsed and his heart beat stilled. Tears threatened to drop from my eyes. I rubbed them furiously. Who were the bad guys in this situation?

The straps holding Yumi up came undone, and she fell to the floor. I ran to pick her up, but my hands passed straight through her.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It was a decoy." I looked up to see Hiei beside me looking down at her. "The real one is obviously deeper in the cave."

The walls began to shake all around, and I dove away from the crumbling ceiling.

...

Yumi's point of view

An explosion sounded throughout the cave.

"What the heck was that?" Kuwbara perked up. "Is this a fault line?"

"It's game master." Gourmet answered. "Must have lost."

"I told ya so." Kuwabara said.

"I didn't think anybody could beat him at that game." Gourmet mused.

"Never underestimate the power of Urameshi and his crew." Kuwabara bragged. "Hey Sensui you hear that my friends whooped you're little pal's butt, and now their gunna let me out so I can whoop yours."

"Gourmet will you please shut that imbecile up I'm trying to watch a movie." Sensui ordered.

Gourmet obeyed Giving Kuwabara a swift kick in the face, and gagged his mouth.

"Sensui tell me something." I asked. "What happens when Amanuma loses."

"Simple." He chuckled. "He dies."

The air left my lungs, and tears brimmed my eyes. "You're a monster." I whispered.

"I thought you weren't going to lecture me." He mocked.

"It's not a lecture when it's the truth." I retorted.

He narrowed his eyes. "Gourmet on second thought shut the girl up too."

Gourmet moved towards me before Sensui held up a hand. "But only if she tries to get smart again."

...

Carrie

The room was no longer there, and in it's place was a small game console.

"Kurama don't blame yourself." Yusuke comforted.

"I have no regrets Yusuke." He walked onward. "Carrie go wait outside with Botan, and don't argue I'm not in the mood."

Hearing the absolute seriousness in his voice, I had no choice to comply. This was not calm tempered Suichi. He had reverted into someone else entirely.

"I don't know what to do I've never seen him like this before." Yusuke admitted.

"You two, let's resume the original plan, go outside and guard." Genaki ordered.

I paused before leaving. "You guys be careful."

"Hey don't worry." Yusuke gave a thumbs up.

I nodded and followed Yano and Kaito with the boy in his arms.

Up a head a figure came closer.

"Koenma." Genakai greeted.

_**This is the end of this chapter guys and again so sorry it took so long.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Here's another chapter! Alot quicker than the lat one's huh? Well enjoy.**_

Yumi

"They will be arriving shortly, start preparing." Sensui commanded.

Gourmet smirked, lifting Kuwabara to toss him into the boat. He leapt after him, trading places with Itsuki, who set his sights on me.

"Wait what are you?" I began. He hoisted me off the ground, and put me in a choke hold.

At the caves entrance Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke appeared with a blonde haired boy.

"You guys Ughhh..." I tried to greet before Atsuki's arm tightened around my neck.

"Yumi just stay still until we can get you." Kurama instructed.

"Urameshi your late." Kuwabara said barely audible.

"Were commin Kuwabara!" Yusuke promised. "This is some welcoming party you've got in this cesspool Sensui."

"It's a beautiful view isn't it?" Sensui asked. "I tell you, you can keep you're sunsets and crystal blue oceans, and snow-capped mountains. Just give me a view to the end of human civilization and I'm the happiest man alive. Your witnessing history my friends, and trust me you couldn't ask for better seats."

...

Yumi

We only had thirty minutes till all hell broke loose, literally. Hands began to reach past the opening swinging for Kuwabara.

"Get away from their hands!" Yusuke instructed.

"Don't you think I'm trying!" Kuwabara retorted. One eventually succeeded in grabbing hold of his neck.

"Hey let him go!" Yusuke screamed.

"Kuwabara!" I lunged only to be choked back again by Itsuki.

"What did Kurama tell you!" Hiei growled. "Stay put!"

I immediately stopped struggling, and gazed down in defeat. I was beginning to feel dizzy anyway.

"When the judgment comes you simple apparitions can eat whatever you like." Sensui raised his hand. "Until then don't spoil dinner." He sent a purple orb frying the demons hands away from Kuwabara.

Sensui looked at the tunnel fondly. "The ones gathered there are mostly C-class demons. All they can think about now is food. The more reasonable, intelligent ones should eventually grow to B-class." He then went on to talk about the A-Class and S-Class demons.

"Spare me the pep rally, your gunna kill people you were suppose to protect." Yusuke accused.

"My job was to protect the universe as a whole." Sensui corrected. "And that's exactly what I'm doing. I've been trying to enlighten you Yusuke, didn't you hear the doctors words? Humanity is a disease."

"Can't you guys do this debate thing after saving us!" Kuwabara asked frustrated.

"Killing humans can't be that horrific to you, you'd of killed the doctor if Genkai hadn't been there, and Kurama killed a human child." Sensui smirked.

_What? Kurama was the one who killed Amanuma?_

"We had to it was for the greater good." Yusuke justified.

"And what if every human was bad?" Sensui questioned.

"I don't deal in what if's." Yusuke glared.

"Mr. Makihara." Sensui called smirking. Gourmet perked up and jumped off the boat to Sensui's side. "If you can kill Mr. Makihara right now, I'll give the girl and Kuwabara back to you unharmed."

"What?" Yusuke breathed.

"Say yes! Say yes!" Kuwabara urged.

Gourmet stepped forward babbling things about the blonde haired boy being indebted to Kuwabara. He turned to Kurama next. "You're a lot more torn up about game master than Yusuke believes. Not only do you feel guilt you're embarrassed. Yuoko Kurama would never be so weak."

_What was he talking about? It's as if he's reading their minds._

Yusuke suddenly got angry when Gourmet talked about devouring someone named Mirota. Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take this one Yusuke, don't argue I am not in the mood." He advanced facing off Gourmet, and reached unto his hair pulling a rose out.

He stood still and with the flick of a wrist his rose whip encircled Gourmet's mouth, decapitating him.

_Oh my gosh. _I thought amazed.

"Rely on impulse and even you're thoughts won't betray you. Now come out Tugoro." Everyone flinched at the news. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? I could smell you're stench as we entered the cave."

It was that laugh again. The very same one that had me quivering in fear. The body suddenly rose, and the Elder Toguro's head sprouted from the dead man's body. That just made this ten times harder.

"It seems you're powers have improved in you're human form though the red hair isn't as pretty as the silver." He snickerd.

At Yusuke's trying to understand how the brother was alive, the monster decided to explain himself. "I overcame and absorbed this man's 'Gourmet' ability. As to how I was alive to do it is simple. I regenerated slowly in the sea sending out a special energy wave." The brother explained. "That only powerful and evil beings can hear. I was prepared to wait for years, but surprisingly someone showed up, almost immediately. A human of all things, and he said he'd bring me vengeance. Isn't that how you remember it Sensui?"

Sensui chuckled. "When he told me all about the actions of Yusuke, my successor, it sort of felt like fate." Sensui smiled softly. "Now I'm certain it was. And it's time to fulfill that fate by turning my plants into reality . . . And kill everyone." From out in the boat, Kuwabara tried shouting about how crazy in the head Sensui is, but it was muffled. "I gathered like-minded companions. Those who could be given abilities from the tunnel's influence."

"Including this brainless oaf." Tugoro continued, pointing to the body. "He ate me thinking I'd been the one betrayed. He had no idea what he'd swallowed. The best was when he realized what was happening, and when he became afraid. I felt it and it was wonderful." He laughed. "A fear so thick I could eat it."

"That is enough." Kurama said menacingly. "You've survived for far too long, And now it ends."

Tugoro laughed boasting his new found powers and strength. "I can regenerate my body forever and absorb any conceivable power! I'M INVINCIBLE! And I'll start with yours!"

As he ran full speed to attack, smoke shot from Kurama's body. Shielding the battle from our eyes. Soon Tugoro's screaming erupted from the fog.

"That freak's screams are all I hear." Yusuke complained. "Either he's beating the hell out of Kurama or someone's found where he's ticklish." After a few seconds he growled. "That's it I'm going in. If it pisses off Kurama he can sue me."

"Wait." Yusuke was cut off by Hiei. "Why don't you look to you're left." Hiei motioned with his head. Over in the far end Kurama made his exit unscathed.

"The deed has been done." Kurama stated.

"What does that mean?" Yusuke looked at the smoke confused. "I'd sure like to know who he's screaming at. I've only got a few creative ideas."

Suddenly, the smoke cleared, and the sight was unnerving. Toguro was wrapped up in a weird looking tree, and apparently seeing hallucinations. Kurama explained for us. "It's the sinning tree."

"The sinning tree?" Yusuke sounded out. "Sounds a bit heavy."

"It ensnares you're mind with hallucinations of wickedness while it sucks away you're life." Kurama continued.

"Wow that's freaky." Yusuke commented. "So he still think he's fighting you?" Suichi responded with a yes. "But how'd you get him all hooked up on it?"

"I used my rose whip to plant the seed, when I took off gourmet's skull." Kurama answered.

"Way to plant things ahead." Yusuke joked.

"Clever." Hiei added. "The smoke screen wasn't just to hide your whereabouts, it was also a trigger for the illusions to take affect."

"I didn't want to leave any chance." Kurama began encircling the tree. "It won't stop until it's host is dead and as you've said Tugoro you're regenerative powers make you unable to die. You will suffer for eternity. So be it, rouges like you deserve to be damned."

I made a mental note to never make Kurama angry.

...

Carrie

The wind had picked up and the clouds turned dark. The foreboding of a storm.

"Oh dear they've been down there forever." Botan observed. "What's taking them so long?"

"Patience Botan, it's the end of the world you can't just flip it off with a switch." Genkai said.

"I know." She admitted.

"We have to trust the weapons we've got and cross our fingers." Genkai added.

_Ugh this is so boring. _I thought. _I should just march in there now, pretty boy doesn't scare me. Well maybe a bit._ I shook my head. _No! No! No! I would not let him intimidate me._ When they turned their backs, I would enter the cave and find Yumi.


	27. Chapter 27

Yumi

"Ugh I'll kill you!" The Tugoro brother said in agony. "Why won't you die?"

"Such a twisted soul will never except the truth." Kurama stated. "The more he lashes out in his mind, the more painful the sinning tree's effects become."

As if in response, the tree wrapped itself more tightly around it's pray, muffling his screams.

"Such is the plants nature, only you're sins can hurt you." Kurama sighed.

"You can summon you're friend now." Sensui murmured.

_Friend? There were more? _I tried to open my mouth to warn them but I didn't have the energy to fight Itsuki.

"You're end of the world party's dwindling." Yusuke stepped forward. "And I trust you don't wanna be plant food. Give Kuwabara and Yumi back to us like you promised."

"Hah no need to get heated Yusuke." Sensui dismissed. "Itsuki hand the girl over."

Itsuki removed his arm way from my neck and shoved my body. Yusuke lunged forward catching hold of me as I stumbled.

"Now kuwabara." He demanded helping me steady myself.

"I've kept my word he's no longer in my possession." Behind Sensui the boat floated across the lake, empty.

"Look over there." Kurama turned. Kuwabara sat, still tied up out of the water.

"Kuwabara?" Yusuke gaped. "What the hell are you doing over there?" They all rushed to him, while I struggled to keep up. Kuwabara coughed when his gag was removed. "Geez not being able to tell you guys how to fight, that's worse than dying."

"Stay focused." Kurama instructed. "How did you get over here?"

"I don't know really." Kuwabara wheezed. "One minute I was sittin in the next I was all mixed around, dizzy. When I got my senses straightened out, I was here."

"Did you see something?" Kurama urged.

"Well ..." Kuwabara tried to think.

"Look Kurama." Hiei said, earning our attention To a large shadow moving underneath us.

"What's that?" Kuwabara stammered.

"Okay, another weird thing on my list just got checked off." Yusuke remarked.

Eyes appeared on the shadow and it's mouth opened. Stealing the ground from under our feet.

"Ahhh!" I screamed feeling myself drop with the others into the blue checkered tunnel.

At the end was a black space scattered with rubble. The laws of gravity also didn't seem to work here seeing as Hiei and myself were floating upside down. I clutched my dress trying to keep it from going up.

"What is this place?" The blonde haired boy they called Mitari asked.

"Looks like the dark bowels of hell." Kurama observed.

"Do you mean that?" Mitari fretted.

"Well guys wherever we are, I would really like to be untied." Kuwabara interupted.

"We are in the bowels of something Kurama." Hiei guessed floating upright. "I'd say a dark soul." He grabbed my arm flipping me next.

"What's that?" Mitari questioned.

"Sounds terrible." Kuwabara stretched after being freed by kurama.

"It's an old apparition." Hiei answered. "It lives beneath the surface, collecting human trash."

"And we were not swallowed by chance." Kurama added. "Someone else must be controlling this creature."

"Creature?" A voice from above spoke. "Please call him Uriatoga, that's his proper name." Itsuki fully materialized himself. "He's my pet, I tamed him myself."

"You're not human are you?" Kurama questioned.

"You think a human could make that hole?" He smirked. Behind him six arms sprouted.

"He's a Yamate." Kurama said unable to believe it.

"Tch." Hiei spat.

"What is a yamate?" I asked.

"Yamate's are demons freely between dimensions and control shadow hands." Hiei explained. "Which are the six hands behind him."

"I don't care if he's a Unicorn." Kuwabara raised his fist. "Let's start this fight, we'll see how special he is when I'm smashin him."

"Calm you're anger Kuwabara I'm not here to fight." Itsuki raised his hand.

...

Carrie

Finally now was my chance. They were occupied discussing a strategy amongst themselves. No one was really paying any attention to me

I moved quietly from my spot, quickly slipping into the cave. Thank goodness Suichi's flowers hadn't faded.

...

Yumi

Itsuki had just finished his long explanation of Sensui and his undying loyalty for him.

"You should know that I will kill you, if I can." Kurama threatened. "Without remorse."

"You will do as you must Kurama." Itsuki smiled. "But only I can control Uriatoga, if I die you'll be trapped."

"If we kill him I get the first hit." Hiei informed.

"I'm afraid these surroundings are making us stir crazy." Itsuki said. "Let's have a better view." Two circles opened behind him, allowing us a view of Sensui, and Yusuke.

Only I couldn't concentrate, the dizziness was coming back again. I tried to push it away, but it seemed the more that I fought, the worse it became. After a while I couldn't take it anymore, I sunk to my knees.

"Yumi." Kurama reached out concerned.

"Hey what's wrong with her?" Kuwabara noticed.

"I'm fine really." I tried rising to my feet. "Guh." I clutched my chest before collapsing back to my knees.

"The air from the tunnel is starting to affect her." kurama knelt beside me. "I have a plant that will help but she needs to rest."

"I can't miss the fight." I strained.

"Everything will be fine." kurama promised. "Just leave it to us."

"But..." I tried to argue, a hand touching my cheek stopped me. I glanced up to see Hiei with his bandage gone, revealing a purple glowing eye.

"Sleep." He commanded.

I couldn't resist. My eyes closed and I felt my consciousness slip.

...

Yumi

I was surrounded by a vast white empty space.

"What is this place?"

"Girl." A voice echoed.

I turned to see Itsuki here as well. "It's you but how?"

"The mind is also a dimension in it's own way." He answered. "I am both here and there, It might be hard to comprehend but it's not difficult for me to do."

"Why in my mind Itsuki?" I looked him in the eye.

"To reveal the truth without you're friends interfering." He explained. "What Sensui has told you are lies."

"Lies?" I furrowed my brows.

"Yes in the human place you call High school." He began. "You're parents and Shinobu were friends, and despite what he's told you, he and you're mother were madly in love. So much so it was quite enviable."

"Then what broke them apart?" I asked cautiously.

"She betrayed him." He narrowed his eyes. "One year after our disappearance, he came back for her. Only to find she had married his closest human friend."

"My father." I realized, Knowing fully well who he meant.

"Witnessing how thin her loyalty was for him, most likely was the braking point for Sensui." He smiled. "The event which caused him to go over the edge, and lose faith in all humanity."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I looked down.

"Because Sensui will never admit the wrong doings she's done to him, so I took it upon myself.'

I couldn't ask another question, for his image blurred. A new view appeared, the same as before I had blacked out, except this time I was in Hiei's arms. I blinked a few times and stirred.

"Looks like someone has decided to join the land of the living." Hiei smirked.

"What's happening?" I panicked.

"Nothing has happened yet." Kurama tried to calm me down. "Sensui and Yusuke are still fighting, just as before you fell asleep. Though I am surprised you awoke so quickly."

I tried to stand to my feet but I clutched back on to Hiei feeling weak again.

"You won't be able to stand on you're own for a bit." Kurama warned. "It's a side affect of the plant."

"Humph You can see just fine what's going on from here." Hiei scoffed. "So don't even think about trying to stand."

He wrapped his arm around my waist, lifting me off my feet. We all watched helplessly as Yusuke tried to dodge Sensui's blasts. After deciding to attack them head on, he dove into the water.

"You still think, you know what I'm gunna do next?" He swam.

"Hey stop clownin this is no time to be takin a dip!" Kuwabara scolded.

"He's never been one for good manners." Hiei remarked.

Yusuke hopped out and charged for Sensui.

...

Carrie

"Aw great, now what!" The path of glowing flowers had ended, and just my luck had to be right in front of a bunch of tunnels

"Oh well." I shrugged. "Nothing eenie meenie miney mo can't solve."

"Eenie meenie miney mo." I pointed to the last tunnel. "Alright, off we go!"

...

Yumi

Yusuke had successfully trapped Sensui with his wet shirt and was pounding him for quite a while before suddenly being shot in the stomach.

"What was that?" Hiei asked confused.

"It appears he's transformed his arm into the barrel of a gun." Kurama stated.

"It must have taken restraint to hold back on that for as long as he did." Hiei remarked sarcastically.

Yusue withered on the ground clutching his side.

"Suck it up and get off you're stinkin ass!" Sensui growled.

"His tone has changed." Kurama said. "That doesn't sound like Sensui."

"Yeah he's got a potty mouth now." Kuwabara mentioned.

Itsuki was kind enough to inform us of Sensui's habit of changing into personalities he's created in dealing with stress. This one unfortunately was the most ruthless one, Kazuya, who found pleasure in torturing children and puppies.

Kazuya stomped on Yusuke's wound crushing his ribs, and kicking him a few feet away.

Energy sprouted in Kuwabara's hand forming into his famous sword. "I'm slicing us outta here!" He swung it relentlessly as Kazuya shot fires at Yusuke.

"Here hold this for a second." Hiei handed me over to Kurama.

_So I was thing now?_

"Step aside!" He commanded swinging his own sword. The results were the same as Kuwabara's.

Suddenly, Kazuya went into a mad laughing streak, and began repeatedly shooting at Yusuke, hitting non vitals, making him writhe in pain. He picked up Yusuke's head aiming the gun under Yusuke's chin about to fire, until . . .

"Shinobu!" The yell shook the whole cavern, halting everything, making everyone glance at the opening of the cave. It was Koenma, in his teenage form. "Let him go." His normally kind, and joking eyes, were now hard, and determined. He no longer looked like the silly Prince, but now of a man with a promise to fulfill.

"Shinobu Ain't here." Kazuya narrowed his eyes.

"Nice timing, but just stay back." Yusuke warned.

"Shut up you little shit!" Kazuya pressed the gun harder into his throat.

Kuwabara started yelling wanting to help Yusuke more than anybody.

"But you can't." Itsuki stated the obvious. You're trapped.

"You!" Kuwabara lunged, before Hiei deflected it with his sword, swinging me to the side in the process. Don't ask me how but at some point in all of this I was passed back to Hiei. I blew my bangs in frustration. _I swear if I get handed around one more time._

"What's that for I'm gunna smash him." Kuwabara growled.

"Why don't you think a little." Hiei sighed.

"Itsuki's the only one who can free us, kill him and we'll be trapped here." Kurama stated like he should know this fact.

"Well the two of you could be a bit nicer to him." I crossed my arms, frankly I was beginning to tire of their attitudes. "He was being provoked."

"Why should we listen to you?" Hiei snorted.

I turned my head away refusing to talk to him. If he was going to act that way then I would ignore him.

"Don't you ignore me!" He growled.

"Yumi is right Hiei, sorry Kuwabara." Kurama apologized. "Were all just wound a bit tight."

"Please Sensui." Koenma pleaded. "Doesn't humanity have enough sins already?"

"This aint a sin, this is just the first step in putting justice and order into the universe. If it makes you fell better we can call it capital punishment." Kazuya sneered, before his eyes widen and he kicked Yusuke away, getting some distance between them. As Yusuke was flying off he shot his spirit gun.

"Whooo, that was close." Kazuya smirked. "Didn't think you were hidin' that much power."

...

Carrie

"What the hell was the that?" I exclaimed after the earth shook. "First I get myself lost and now there are earth quakes?!"

The first two tunnels had been dead ends, I felt as if I'd be 90 before I finally reached the others.


	28. Chapter 28

Ugh I didn't know Junior year could be so hard! I barley made B's this 6 weeks -_-. Anyway I've also started drivers ed guys! XD I can't wait to drive!

Chapter 28

"Sensui was planning to be the sole survivor from the start." Hiei realized.

"Yes." Itsuki confirmed. "As his partner from the naive years, I'm the only one who realized, but I can take care of myself. It all began on that night when he learned his murders as humanity's defender could not be justified. The guilt was too much so kazuyo was created to take responsibility, and as the plan developed he saw violence would not be enough. At every moral crisis that stood in the way a new personality would be forged, And of that seven, one is a girl. She has the most beautiful mind capable of the most delicate thoughts and poetry that I've ever heard spoken. She would talk to me in the dead of night always crying, venting sorrows that if not expressed would have killed Sensui from a broken heart."

He looked at me. "A gift from non other than you're mother. Though I should thank her because after Shinobu, I favor her the most. Sometimes I think were in love."

"What are you saying?!" Kuwabara screamed. "No don't answer I don't wanna catch you're crazy disease!"

Koenma pleaded Sensui to stop before it was too late, but he refused choosing his fate. Koenma sighed closing his eyes, and removed the one thing I had never seen him without. His pacifier.

A green spiral emitted from the core, spreading about the entire cave. He explained that for most of his life he had stored his energy into it, and had no choice but to use it now. He gave Sensui one last chance to reconsider before charging forward, but was stopped suddenly by a now recovered Yusuke, who grabbed the airborne pacifier

Koenma struggled with him demanding it back. "I'm tryin to do this the nice way. Yusuke warned."

Koenma scoffed. "And what's the alternative ya gunna tie me up with your shirt?"

"Not exactly." Yusuke grabbed his shirt. "Actually it goes a little somethin like this!" He rammed his fist into Koenma's face, sending him flying across the cave.

"Ohhh you have no idea how long I've wanted to that." He faced Sensui. "Now it's just the way it should be, you and me. One of you said you didn't care about the tunnel now, well that's exactly how I feel." He gritted his teeth. "The world ends, the world survives. I don't friggin care. All I care about is that you're beaten."

"Now that's awfully reassuring." Kurama muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah considering he's our last hope, his priorities are a little skewed." Kuwabara grunted.

"Well on the bright side at least he's motivated." I laughed nervously.

"You're names Kazuya right? The guy with the gun." Yusuke pointed. "Well go get me someone else!"

"Say what?" Kazuya growled.

"Show me the top man." Yusuke growled. "You're too easy, I'd be wasting my time."

"I'll blow you're skull off!" Kazuya growled, aiming his gun up. But he was cut off when Yusuke suddenly appeared in front of him, planting multiple hits to the midsection of Kazuya, making the man cough up blood. "Now show me you're leader I'm gunna beat you're strongest side so I know it's done."

Kazuya writhed on the ground, until suddenly his body stilled and he stood up. "Which freak am I talkin to now?" Yusuke asked.

When the man stood up completely, you wouldn't believe he could hurt a fly. His face look of pure innocence. "My name is Shinobu." He said. "It's an honor to meet you, my colleagues have told me so much, but at last we can be properly introduced. To be honest this is the first time I've shown my face to anyone in months." Shinobu began walking towards Yusuke, a hand extended. "The pleasure's mine."

Yusuke moved to punch him in the face, only to find himself on the ground, and being repeatedly stepped on by Shinobu. The movements were too fast for me too keep up with. This man was truly the strongest. Shinobu reached down and took Yusuke's hand and shook it, going with the original gesture.

He moved in front of the shadow asking Itsuki politely for a new shirt, making him look pretty much like he did from the beginning of the fight. Suddenly he went into a laughing fit, creating a golden colored battle aura around him, and shaking the whole tavern.

"That's not spirit energy at all." Kurama gasped.

"It's not demon energy either." Hiei added.

"Wait if it's not spirit or demon what the heck kinda energy is it?" Kuwabara turned his head. "Solar?"

By now, Koenma started regaining consciousness, and as he raised up, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "No it isn't possible he's mastered the sacred energy."

"What the heck is that?" Kuwabara asked.

"No it can't be!" Kurama clenched his fist.

"Sacred energy is the highest power of all, but how coud you have it?" Koenma asked. "It takes 40 years of dicipline at least!"

"40 divided by seven personalities is only 6. Sensui explained. Of course even the training is no garuntee. You need to have the desire to correct the world around you, something genkai discovered she did not posses." He smiled. "Even you're teacher has her limits."

The next few minutes was just filled with Shinobu beating Yusuke. Whenever Yusuke tried attacking, his punches stopped at the battle armor. Suddenly, Shinobu grabbed Yusuke's arm and with one swift movement, punched it right before the elbow, breaking it. Yusuke let out a pain filled scream that echoed through out the whole cave, making our blood run cold.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara called.

It was then obvious what Shinobu was after. The Pacifier. When he reached to grab it, a shoe was flung at Shinobu's face, making a direct hit.

"You're getting sloppy Sensui." Yusuke said holding the pacifier between his toes. "So I'll need a cast, but you'll need a nose job."

"Ugh!" Koenma said disgusted. "You know I have to put that back in my mouth!"

Shinobu scratched his nose. "I know what you're planning to do."

"Well it sure beats giving up." Yusuke smirked.

Koenma jumped up to a standing position, and staggered to them. "SHINOBU!" he cried out. "It's me."

"Shut up koenma!" Yusuke screamed at the prince.

Koenma turned his head to look at him. "You don't have to.."

"Sorry but." He cut off the Prince. "You don't have a clue what I have to do!" He opened his eyes smiling. "I know we'll win, were going to beat him in the end."

"Yusuke what on earth are you thinking?" Koenma widened his eyes.

"I'm thinking I see now." He answered. "I'm thinking, no I know I'm close to the worlds best strategy to kicking ass." He smirked. "And I'm thinking that Sensui's thinking he knows what I'm thinking, because he usually does. But there's just one thing I don't know." He beckoned hin with his fingers. Do you have the stones pull off what you're thinkin you want to do to me? Or are you scared that you're little destiny is nothing but crap?"

"Yeah Sensui destiny breaking is our specialty!" Kuwabara gloated.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up." Hiei interrupted.

"Why not?" Kuwbara countered.

"Yusuke doesn't have a plan there's no way he can win." I felt his hold on me tighten.

"Hey who's side are you on?" Kuwbara accused but stopped seeing his expression.

"You're senses probably aren't sophisticated enough to know this but Sensui's energy is currently that of an S-class apparition." I looked closely at his face, and could detected faint beads of sweat beginning to form on the surface of his skin. Then it dawned on me. Hiei was scared.

"That's a lot right?" Kuwbara Questioned.

"That's as strong as they get, and I think Sensui's been restraining himself as much as he can." Kurama narrowed his eyes. "He broke Yusuke's arm with limited power, as if snapping a twig."

"Shame on you." Kuwabara scolded. "I still have faith."

"Well that makes sense." Hiei squeezed his eyes shut. "Faith is for the fools, but we've all been made fools here. We assumed we'd triumph, that we'd be able to kill another arrogant enemy." He gritted his teeth. "We were arrogant this time, Sensui will kill us all. I hate being underestimated but underestimating is worse. His power is rare even in demon world. I never thought I'd see it like this and in the hands of a crude human being no less."

"I get it he's strong." Kuwabara huffed.

The walls began to shake once more. Hiei's grip on my waist was getting tighter and tighter. Afraid it would soon be too hard to breath, I grabbed his cloak to calm him. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, and it must have worked to some extent because his arm loosened.

"Whoops," Shinobu stated. "Was that me? Even though I'm suppressing my power this much." He chuckled lightly. "You could call that my only drawback. I'm too strong for the human world, it's physics can't hold me literally. My strength is my weakness." He smiled. "Isn't that ironic?"

Rocks from above crashed down beside Yusuke who looked the least bit unaffected by it. "You make no sense." He smirked. "You wanna destroy this world or so you say, but you also say that doing this damage to the world is you're greatest weakness. So what are you holding back for? If it's such a pain for you just let it out."

"You stupid child!" Sensui screamed. "You think you can take 1/10." He then powered up, sending Yusuke and Koenma flying backwards. "You're wrong. I love flowers, trees, animals, even insects. The only thing I hate in this world are humans."

"Then you and I have somethin else in common." Yusuke spat. "Because we both hate you."

"Ha clever." Sensui laughed. "Then I'll grant you're wish."

Koenma looked over at Yusuke and begged Yusuke to give him the Mafuukan, but Yusuke told him that Sensui had the binky. Koenma's eyes narrowed. "Right where I want it." He remarked. "MAFUUKAN!" A shot of spirit energy shot towards Sensui. Surrender now this is you're only opportunity. But the energy suddenly died out. "T-This can't be . . ."

...

Carrie

This was the very last tunnel it had to be it. I ran into it, and after a while saw a light not too far away.

...

Yumi

Koenma's attack had failed it was all up to Yusuke now. "You'll walk into my plan." He told Sensui.

"I knew Uramaeshi had some approach all along." Kuwabara grinned. "I'm big enough to admit when every one else is wrong. Just try to contradict me now."

"You're wrong Kuwabara." Kurama stated.

"Didn't you just hear what he said." Kuwabara argued.

"I heard amply." Kurama said. "You remember what you did in the fight with Tugoro, Yusuke intends to do the same."

"He's using the spirit fly swatter?" Kuwbara raised a brow confused.

"Wrong Tugoro." Kurama corrected. "What you did when you fought the younger one."

"How could I forget?" Kuwabara muttered, and froze. "I see now."

"What you did for him." kurama began. "Yusuke is going to do for all of us except that Sesnui.."

"Won't be faking." Hiei finished.

"No he can't do that." Kuwabara argued. "He's not gunna leave it to us, it's not his style. He wouldn't give his life unless he was saving us for sure."

"Perhaps that's just it." Kurama realized. What you did Kuwbabra wasn't a real gamble, you knew what Yusuke had just been through."

"By sayin he was suppose to be stronger." Kuwabara sad.

"That's right you knew he wasn't living up to his potential." Kurama continued. "He possessed the power but he didn't know how to tap into it."

"Well then mabye we should kill Kuwabara again." Hiei suggested. I elbowed him, this wasn't the most opportune time to joke.

"No Yusuke's maxed out, were the untapped one's." Kurama revealed. "We have the power but not the strength of mind to reach it. Not without the pain of loss."

"So could we save him?" Mitari asked.

Kuwabara ran toward the eye. "Wait Urameshi you don't have to die!" He begged. "If you really think I have the strength I'll find it. Please just gimme the time I swear!"

But Yusuke wasn't listening. He was more focused on Shinobu then on his friends.

"You are asking me to take you're life Yusuke?" Sensui asked in disbelief.

"Yeah that's right." Yusuke confirmed. "And do it with some style, I don't want some piss poor half-ass try. I know you can do it real quick."

Kuwabara wasn't giving up. "Urameshi you can't go this way! Think what i did in that fight against Tugoro I did for you. I did it for you! But you can't ever die and it be for me." He breathed hysterically. "You can't! Urameshi!"

Tears rushed down his cheeks. "I won't ever forgive you not if you go on like this. There's nothin wrong with guys needen each other. For me well... you're my.. You always gotta be there Urameshi can't you get it? If you're not then who am I?"

_Kuwabara._ I felt my own tears well up.

"Lover boy!" Hiei called Istuki setting me on the ground. "Release us now and you can keep you're ability to breed." He removed his cloak. "If were going to die let us die in war against Sesnui."

"But how?" Kuwabara got ahold of himself. "I mean we've tried everything."

Kurama plucked a rose from beneath his hair. "Kuwabara, Hiei, and myself will join Yusuke in a 4 on 1 combat using every tactic we have. We've gone far past the stage of fighting for our honor."

"I'm ready." Kuwabara added.

"We just need Itsuki to let us out of this creature, perhaps torture would suffice." Kurama warned.

"You'd still fail." Itsuki chuckled. "4x0 power is still 0 power."

"If you really think we can't help." Kurama held out a hand stopping Kuwabara from charging. "What was the purpose of trapping us?"

"Well while you're a small threat for defeating Sesui, you could perhaps run away." He smirked. "Carrying Yusuke on a shoulder as you escape the cave, deflecting Sensui's attacks."

"No we don't run." Kuwabara argued.

"Mabye you don't but what about you're friends?" He shrugged. "Hiei, Kurama? I sesne both of you aren't very far from A-class, in fact spirit fox I sense that you once were. You'll escape get stronger and defeat Sensui."

"You're clever Itsuki." Hiei complimented. "But you've guessed wrong."

"Don't try you're bluffs on me Hiei, I know you're kind too well." Itsuki dismissed. "Just stand here and do the only thing you can watch Yusuke die."

"You're a soulless freak." Kuwabara insulted.

Mitari interrupted suggesting Kuwabara try his sword to get us out. Kuwabara grunted trying to force the sword out of his hand.

"Why do you think we didn't have gourmet eat you earlier?" Ituski scoffed. "It's because you're still useless."

"Come on power!" Kuwabara commanded. "Come out!"

Sensui and Yusuke had made there move, and Yusuke turned serous landing a few hits on Sensui, mind you it didn't affect him, but it was better than nothing. Sensui started fighting back with just his fists against a defenseless Yusuke.

"Why now?" Kuwabara collapsed to his knees. "Why? It doesn't fit the rules! I get this power right when we need it, but then I can't reach it. How can that be right? I'm suppose to get strong from seeing him hurt, hit new levels. It's the part where I power up and save the day."

Tears streamed down once more across his cheeks. "No! We've survived too much, learned too much to end this way! You're suppose to be here for me. Don't you get it there's been a scheme, a bigger reason for it all. We've learned. No! What the hell could be the reason for this?" His hand crackled with blue sparks, and a golden light erupted from his hand.

We all starred amazed by it's beauty. "It's about time we make our exit." Hiei said placing his hands under my knees and lifting me off the ground.

"I've done all I can, finish him Sensui!" Istuki called out.

Kuwabara lifted his mighty sword and swung splitting open the creature. The next few seconds felt like everything played in slow motion as we landed into the water.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara screamed. "Get out of the way!"

For just a small moment in time he gave us one last grin and that's when it happened. Right where Yusuke's heart was, a blow was sent by Shinobu. Yusuke's body flown back several feet, and when it landed, there was no movement.

"He can't be, he can't." Kuwabara gasped for air. "Come on stop clownin around. Prankster." Kuwabara's voice shook. "I get it it's pay back for me tricking you with Tugoro. Good one."

He stepped foreward leaning down to Yusuke. "I'm not that gullible big lamo. I know I'll just plug up you're mouth and nose, you can't complain right? I mean dead guys don't gotta breath. Look you're plan worked I broke us out, now let's beat sensui together and go home." He leaned down into his chest. "I'm not dumb, you can't hide you're heart bea..." Kuwabara laid his head over Yusuke's heart, and you can see the realization set in.

When Kuwabara stood back up, the four friends of the former Yusuke Urameshi looked over his body in grief.

"I can stand now Hiei." I shifted my legs off his arms, and he helped me stand. I stumbled over to Yusuke and leaned on my knees beside him. "Oh Yusuke." I felt tears grace my cheeks. "What am I going to tell kieko."

The friend we thought we could never get rid of, who could never die, was in fact, dead. Yusuke Urameshi was dead.

...

Carrie

Was what I had just seen actually real? Yusuke Urameshi, the fighter I had looked up to, second only to my father, had been killed with just a single blow?

My own tears came to surface. Despite the rumors he was just an average boy, a big goofball under all that exterior, just as Yumi had said and now he was gone.

I rubbed my arm over my face and ran over. There would be time to be sad later, right now the ceiling was going to collapse at any moment.

"Guys!" I called.

"Carrie?!" Yumi looked up in utter shock. I bent down beside her.

"Carrie." Suichi said in very serous manner. "Take Yumi and the both of you go outside."

"Right." I nodded determined.

"Wait but how did you?" She asked confused.

"No time for explanations." I bypassed her question. "You heard fox boy lets go!" I grabbed her hand pulling her.

"But..." She protested and turned to Hiei.

"Just go." He urged. "We'll be fine." The bandages around his arm loosened undoing themselves and underneath a tattooed dragon appeared, along with an eye on his forehead.

But Suichi had me frozen in place... with one quick swish of his hair an entirely different person. In his place stood the most beautiful person I had ever seen, With flowing silver hair and piercing gold eyes. He ran gracefully after Hiei attacking the man sitting in the T.V.

I shook my head releasing me of my trance. I grabbed her hand once again and made a beeline for the exit.

"Wait Carrie." She said when we were quite a bit away.

I stopped panting. "What is it?"

"Just let me rest for two seconds." She gasped for air. "Then we can go."

Down in the cave voices could be heard.

I grabbed her arm pulling us behind a rock. I put a finger to my lips.

A group of people wearing blue armor passed us chatting urgently.

"Who could they have been?" She whispered when they were gone.

"I don't know." I shook my head. "But it's best not to find out."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews and I wish i could thank you all, but That would be as long as this story. haha XP. Any who I feel honored that you all love it, I try very hard. I enjoy writing about so may diverse characters.**_

_**Believe it or not this is the first fan fiction I've ever written or anything for the matter. Besides school essays if you count them. I mean some of the stuff I have in here i never intended to have, it just fit right. :P**_

_**And also a fun fact neither Carrie nor Yumi are based off me, I made them up. They both are just what I pictured as matches for Hiei and Kurama.**_

Chapter 29

**Yumi**

"Yusuke's alive!" Carrie asked incredulously.

"Yes puu is a reflection of Yusuke himself, if he's alive so is Yusuke." Botan explained happily. She had arrived just a few second ago with Kieko and Shizuru in tow.

"Oh that's so good." I sighed in relief

The child in my lap began to stir. "Amanuma sweetie you're awake." I smiled down at the child. Once we had exited the cave Carrie just as promised filled me in on the details of how she was here and how koenma had used his power to bring Amanuma back to life.

"Have a good nap kid?" Grandmother looked behind her shoulder.

"But I don't get it why?" He shot up.

"Koenma brought you back to life." Grandmother explained. "As for why I can't say."

"Maybe I've been wrong." He whispered grabbing on to my waist. I hugged him back trying to comfort him.

"It must be over." Grandmother starred into the cave.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sensui had finally been defeated and he lay on the ground unable to move. Yusuke kept asking him for a do over again and agian making the onlookers confused.

"Kurama can you use some kinda healing plant on him?" Yusuke asked frantically. "He's not dead he just needs a boost."

Kurama shook his head. "Unfortunately I used up my energy fighting him before. The most I can do is ease his pain."

"What good are you're powers if you can't use them when you need them?" Yusuke scoffed. "But if that's it fine, give em what you've got."

"Gladly." Kurama answered.

"That won't be necessary." Itsuki interrupted.

"Don't tell me." Kuwabara began.

A circle formed letting and Itsuki stepped out of it.

"Please just let Shinobu go." Itsuki pleaded.

"If I'm gunna kill a human even an evil one, it's at least gotta be me pullin the trigger I'll never know if it's me who made that choice." Yusuke defended.

"Don't torture yourself Shinobu only had half a month left to live anyway." Itsuki revealed. "He was suffering from a rare and terminal disease. Dr. kamia confirmed that, though not even he could cure it. An ordinary human would have lost the fight long ago, but not him."

"This you're idea of a joke." Yusuke balled his fist

Shinobu awoke then admitting the truth, and his happiness of being defeated by a demon. He assured Yusuke that it was what he had wanted all along, to die in this world of the beings he killed, and how he intended koenma to use his pacifier on Amanuma. Just so he could come to this place. He finished just before his body compulsed and he breathed his last breath.

"I'll take you myself." Koenma sighed in grief.

"I won't let you." Itsuki stopped him. "Shinobu is dead you got what you wanted, don't you think he deserves that too? He devoted the last ten years of his life to refuting everything you believe in. He didn't live by your standards and he certainly didn't want to die by them."

He bent down beside him reaching into Shinobu's pocket. "So I wont let you take him to spirit world free to judje him you're way. Being defeated by the Masuku was exactly what he needed to resolve his inner turmoil and pay off his guilt. He finally concurred those six personalities and emerged as Shinobu. His original untainted self. So in a way he's already been redeemed and doesn't need you people to do it for him." He stood lining his body in gold, Lifting Shinobu off the ground.

"Where will you take him?" Koenma breathed.

"Somewhere his soul won't be subjected to you're scorn and overbearing judgement." Itsuki answered. "Where it will be safe from hypocritical administrates who train a boy to be a killer and then hunt him down for being one as a man. You people do not deserve his soul, And take this with you." He threw what he had taken from Shinobu's pocket. "Give it to the girl with pink hair." He instructed as he and Shinobu's body drifted away into the tunnel. "Shinobu and I will spend the rest of eternity together in solitude and peace."

Jut before they left Yusuke reached down picking up whatever Itsuki had thrown. It was a photograph.

* * *

**Yumi**

All of them exited the tunnel for the most part unharmed, just exhausted. Though someone I had never seen before was with them. He had tattoos spread across his torso and he had hair that looked like he had been playing with an electric socket.

"Who's the rocker?" Botan pointed.

"I don't know." Kaito fixed his glasses.

"Yusuke!" Kieko ran to him.

"It's really him?" Mitari questioned.

"I'll be damned." Grandmother muttered.

Keiko jumped circling her arms around his neck.

"Oh Yusuke always stopping my heart." Botan sighed in relief running after keiko with all of us in tow.

"Though it's not always cause of makeovers." She examined him. "What happened? I'm having flashbacks of Rando."

I glanced at Kuwabara carrying Hiei on his back. "What happened to him?" I asked curiously.

"Nothin he just tired himself out." Kuwabara grunted. "Figures I'd be the one left to carry him."

"How kind of you." I giggled.

"Hold those thoughts guys I gotta take care of somethin." Yusuke closed his eyes. In response we all turned to the tunnel entrance to people with blue armor Carrie and I had seen before.

"It appears not everyone feels this case is resolved." Kurama stated.

"Koenma you know spirit world won't overlook this treason." The old man with the mustache warned. "You have disobeyed my orders delivered directly from you're father to erase that boy. You let the Masuku emerge fully knowing what that could bring. You will take responsibility and come with us."

"Yes I'm no fool Utaki." Koenma closed his eyes. "I realized what the consequences would be."

"You stupid tools!" Yusuke berated. "Think you can hide behind you're uniforms and push decent people around? Look I don't start fights with the defenseless, but you're starting to piss me off and that's a whole different thing, and since you're all new here I'll give you a tip." He glared. "Threatening the guy who helped save us will definitely piss me off. Koenma did what he could to help, and if getting rid of you is what it takes to protect him... I'll kill you all one by one."

The old man backed away. "I'd love to accept, the challenge but sealing this tunnel takes presidence, but let me assure you this isn't over." He turned to his men and they fled back into the cave in a blue light.

"Sorry was that a little much?" Yusuke asked Koenma.

"Not at all Yusuke." He smiled. "Took the words right from my mouth."

"So Urameshi you gunna look like that all the time?" Kuwabara questioned as we all left the cave entrance.

"Good question." He shrugged. "Hell I don't know."

"Hey Botan you wanna carry Hiei for a while?" Kuwabara called out to her.

"Absolutely not." She refused.

"Come on he only weighs like two pounds." He argued.

I laughed, it had been so long since I had. This experience had felt like years instead of days. When we returned what would life feel like to us now?

"Question is where will we stay?" Koenma pondered. "Botan and I can't exactly go back to spirit world."

"If that's what you're worried about, I've got a solution." I answered. "My parents own an apartment complex, you guys can stay there until it cools down a bit."

"Are you sure?" Botan fretted.

"Yes of course." I nodded. "My parents never go there and I live at my house, so you won't be intruding at all."

It was decided they would move in tonight and gain the necessary supplies for their stay later.

* * *

**Yumi**

We had all gathered at Grandmother's house to recuperate and currently Yusuke was getting his hair cut from keiko, which left me alone with grandmother.

"This is a very nice place grandmother." I complimented.

"Thanks I try." She smirked.

My eyes landed on a photo sitting on a table across the room. In it was a Beautiful girl with long black almost bluish hair in her teens, smiling next to a slightly younger genkai.

"Is that my mother?" I asked amazed.

"Yes back when she was in high school." She smiled fondly.

"Was she strong?" I picked it up, caressing the smooth glass.

"Very, If she had kept training with me she would have been even stronger than Yusuke is now." She sipped her tea.

"Is that even possible?" I blinked.

"Yes, and just like you're mother you also have tremendous spiritual ability." She informed. "You've begun to notice it too haven't you? Like at the tournament with My spirit orb and Tugoro, you can sense things ordinary humans can't, and back then it had just started so all you felt was pain."

"Is that why I was feeling sick all the time back then?"

She nodded. "I could train you to bring that power out if you'd like."

I would be lying if the thought of accepting hadn't crossed my mind, but I knew who I was and what she was offering wasn't it. "If it's alright with you Grandmother I'd like to refuse."

"Why? If you honed you're ability you could have the potential to be on par with even Yuskue." She insisted.

I closed my eyes. "And then what?" I asked. "I would build up all that power, only to be the target of others to test their strength. Always fearing for the lives of my loved one's and myself." She didn't say anything so I continued. "If you ask me That existence is very lonely. Sensui was a prime example of it."

"Humph." She smirked. "You're certainly you're mothers daughter."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Hey guys you havin a party without me." A now less harry Yusuke came in.

"Wow Yusuke you look so different." I pointed out.

"Yeah and a lot less savage too as Botan likes to put it." He snickered. "But I actually came to talk to you, mind if we go outside for a bit."

I exchanged a look with of puzzlement with Grandmother, and stood following him to the steps leading up to to the dojo.

"What is it you wanted to tell me Yusuke?" I spoke up.

He removed something from his pocket, handing it to me. "Here."

"What is this?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know, Itsuki got it from Sesnui." Yuske mused. "He said to give it to you."

Yusuke had confirmed my suspicions. I held the photograph in my hands. It was of the same girl on my Grandmother's table, but this time a tall boy with dark brown hair and deep eyes stood on her left, and On her right was a boy with light brown hair and round glasses. They looked so carefree and happy you could definitely say they were close, as they smiled for the picture, that you could easily tell the girl had taken.

On the back in neat letters read, Satoshi, Atsuko, and Shinobu age 15, no matter the obstacles we'll stay friends forever.

I couldn't understand it. Why did Sensui who claimed to hate them carry around this picture?

* * *

Genkai

It amazed her how much mature and wise her granddaughter was, far more than herself. Despite the fact she was graced from head to toe with her looks, Yumi's personality and set of values resembled her own daughter's. Though what she was like now, Genkai had no knowledge of. That one thing, kept reminding her of the promise she had made with Tugoro.

Flashback

"Don't stay here trying to figure me out, you have a job to do." He instructed. "You're apprentice Urameshi he can still be stronger, but he could go the wrong way too. Like me, but this time maybe he'll actually listen to you the way I could not."

"You really care about Yusuke." She realized. "In you're own screwed up way you've been teaching him too. He's like a son to me, maybe you think the same." She smiled and turned. "Don't ever feel regret for the things between us."

"No Genkai, but just promise you won't care for Yusuke so much that you forget our own flesh and blood." He smiled at her taking his glasses off. "Try to mend the bonds the both of us severed. She deserves that at best for being born to parents like us, Same goes for Yumi." He looked off in the distance nostalgically. "Maybe if things had been different it would have been a beautiful life."

* * *

**Yumi**

I peeked inside. He still lay sleeping soundly on the futon. I moved toward him as softly as possible, so as not apply pressure to the floor boards.

I lowered myself to where I could see his face. I smiled, he really did look like a child when he slept. My hand betrayed me as it moved to brush the bangs away from his eyes. The next second was all a blur but I had somehow ended up underneath him with my hands pinned on both sides of my head.

I felt the body heat radiate off of him as he lay on top of me, our faces only inches apart. "That wasn't very smart." He narrowed his eyes. "What would you have done if I hadn't realized it was you?" He removed his grip from my wrist and pulled me into sitting position. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check on you." I said truthfully. "Are you hurting anywhere?"

"No." He answered bluntly.

"Well that's good." I looked down messing with the ends of my hair. "Listen if you ever need someplace to stay."

"I don't."

"In the unlikely event that you do you're always welcome to come by." I finished despite his interruption.

"Hn." He looked me hard in the eye before standing. "I'll consider it."

I smiled feeling like I had just been told I'd won the lottery.

* * *

**Carrie**

I had heard Yumi's voice from one of the rooms, but I wasn't' expecting it to be in the same one as short, dark and creepy.

"Listen if you ever need a place to stay." I heard her say as I reached my hand for the door knob.

"I don't."

"In the unlikely event that you do you're always welcome to come by." She finished despite his rude interruption.

_Come by? _I wanted to scream at her to get away. He was not the type of guy to get involved with.

There was a pause before He answered. "I'll consider it."

I felt if I went in now I would intrude, and left before I was discovered.

* * *

**Yumi**

I swung my feet on the low porch. We were all preparing to leave, and were just waiting on the taxi we had called to pick us up. Carrie came sitting silently beside me which was odd for her.

"What's the matter Carrie?" I asked concerned.

She shrugged and we sat in silence before she spoke. "Do you like that guy?"

I turned to give her a puzzled look.

She rolled her eyes. "You know the short one. Hiei."

My face heated up. _She had noticed? _

"So it's true." She answered for me. "Do you love him?"

_Did I love Hiei? Were my feeling that deep?_

"No." I decided. "I barely know anything about him and we only met just a while ago. I don't deserve the right to love him yet, but I do care deeply for him."

"Hm." She answered deep in thought. "I just don't want you to expect too much."

* * *

**Yumi**

I opened my front door. Nothing had changed since the way I had left it. I sighed stepping inside toward the stairs.

"Yumi." I spun to see my Mother sitting on the couch observing me. "Where have you been?"

"At grandmothers." I said looking down. "Are you angry?"

She closed her eyes and sighed getting up from her seat. "I'm not going to tell you how to live you're life, but let me at least say this. To be apart of that world takes sacrifices." She turned her face away. "Take it from someone who knows."

"Was Shinobu one of them?" I heard myself say before she had a chance to leave.

She stopped. "What did you say?" She breathed.

I held out the photograph with the three of them together. She snatched it away, her fingers shaking. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it at Grandmother's." I lied. "Mother who is this?"

"It's no one." She whispered turning away. "Just an old friend who isn't here anymore."

Isn't here anymore? It sounded like she implied... I couldn't ask anymore because when I tried she was already walking away.

* * *

**Later that night:**

I couldn't sleep. Questions in the back of my mind wouldn't allow it. I made my way down stairs hoping that something to drink would settle my thoughts, when I spotted a dim light coming from the living room. I peeked around the corner to see my father with a book in hand.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He raised a brow.

I shook my head smiling bashfully. He beckoned me to come sit and I complied.

"So how long will you be in town for?" I picked at my pajama pants.

"Only for tonight, you're mother is eager to get going. Why I don't know, But we'll be back in few weeks and we won't be gone again for at least a while." He rubbed his chin. "And since were here why don't you tell me what's really bothering you Yumi?"

This was what he used to do when I was a child, on one of the rare times they were home. We would sit just like this, and he would ease any troubles I had.

I hesitated looking away again.

"Yumi, you can tell me anything." He urged.

"Who was Shinobu?" I looked him in the eye.

His face faltered and his eyes held an old sadness. "I figured you would find out about him sooner or later." He sighed. "Well to put it simply we were all very good friends in high school, I had no idea about the world he and you're mother were apart of until a certain event, but that's another story." He starred off into nothing as if it had been a lifetime ago. "Shinobu was an odd character he was, he could be so serous one minute and in the next be as innocent as a child, and the relationship he had with you're mother was a special one. They probably would have gotten married."

"Why didn't they?"

"A few weeks before graduation he disappeared without a trace. No one knew where he had gone not even you're mother and I." He pushed his glasses away and rubbed his face. "But after looking for what seemed like forever they finally found him. He was pronounced dead."

_Dead? _The Sensui I met was definitely alive. How could he be dead and accomplish what he did?

"What happened to him?" I asked anxiously.

He shook his head. "No one knows, the parent's were very secretive about it. We didn't even get to say goodbye to the body, the casket was closed. But you're mother was devastated." He admitted. "For a while she was locked in her own mind, it took me a long time to coax her out of it. When I did though she was a different person, but so was I. The incident had taken it's toll on the both of us, but we eventually married leading to the birth of our beautiful daughter." He smiled.

I lowered my eyes to the ground. What they hadn't known was that the entire time Sensui had been alive. but if they did what good would it bring anyway? The past was the past and sometimes a lie was better than the painful truth. It was nicer to remember him as a dear friend than someone who about nearly killed all humans.

"Well I'm off to bed gotta get an early start." He laid a hand on my shoulder. "Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight father." I answered back.

_**Note: Sensui is the one with dark brown hair, and deep eyes, Yumi's dad is the one with light brown hair and round glasses**_


	30. Chapter 30

Okay so let me explain to all the curious minds. The police found the "body" and the parents were secretive about it. I intended it to look like the parents had paid off the police, and just ended the search. Him dying was way better than letting people think he ran away.

Also from here on out there will be only Yumi's point of view, if you want to see what happens with Carrie and Kurama you'll have to read **A roses thorn.**

Thank you all for reviewing, following and favorating! I also want to thank Justlookin4agoodread48 for her kind words about my story.

* * *

Chapter 30

Normal POV

A soft wind blew the leaves off their branches as Kurama made his way toward Hiei leaning his back on the other side of the tree Hiei occupied.

"I was wondering if you'd just dump me here." Hiei said noticing his arrival, but not caring enough to look up from the tape in his hand.

"Koenma felt that we should lay low, in light of his troubles." Kurama lowered himself into sitting position. He looked at Hiei seeing what his hand held. "So you have the infamous chapter black? I could only imagine what you could do with that, demons would pay a high price. Humanity's worst crimes, including what they've done to demons, it could spark an even stronger rebellion. Or perhaps you just want to keep it for yourself and watch it weakly? After all it's what you've been searching for isn't it a concrete reason to hate all humans and justify anything you do."

"Hmph." Hie smiled, tossing the tape into the air. He narrowed his eyes slicing it to shreds. "Dammit my sword must have slipped." He let the wind blow the remaining pieces away. "Besides not all of them are scum."

* * *

Yumi

"Really he did that?" I asked. It doesn't surprise me though.

"Yeah and then he was like, 'Dear my own daughter hates me'." She continued mimicking his voice. "I mean really for being one of the most famous wrestlers in the world, he sure is a wuss."

"You wouldn't expect it from how he looks." I giggled.

"Yeah." She sighed. "And with how he acts you'd think my mother had four kids instead of three."

I laughed as we walked down the hall.

"Looks it's the school beauties." Someone whispered, giving birth to multiple other's whispering.

I began to feel uncomfortable, before meeting Yusuke and the others I had been accustomed to the stares and whispers about Carrie and I, it was a normal thing. But going back to to normal was hard, especially after you had been through something not so normal.

"It feels alien now doesn't it?" Carrie commented, reading my thoughts.

"Yes." I nodded, not paying attention to where I was going, eventually running into someone. "I'm terribly sorry." I apologized looking at the face of the person. He had curly gold hair, with Indigo eyes, and was the same height as Carrie.

He grabbed my hands, eyes sparkling. "May I ask you're name fair maiden?"

"Umm Yumi Tsukasa." I smiled awkwardly.

"Ah a beautiful name for a beautiful face this must be fate." He sighed dreamily.  
"Only a beauty such as yourself can match me, and a Tsukasa even better."

Carrie lost her balance and I could practically feel myself sweatdrop.

"Thank you, I think." I laughed nervously while my face twitched.

"Are you messed up in the head?" Carrie pointed to her skull.

"Ah!" His eyes sparkled once more. "Yet another beauty, alas why does this world torment me. I beg to be forgiven of my sin in breaking a fragile heart of another maiden, perhaps if we had met sooner things could have been different for us."

"Come off it Romeo!" She growled. "Just who the heck are you?!"

"Me?" He said surprised as if she did not know herself. "I am Jake farewell." He introduced gracefully, you could almost see flowers bloom behind him.

"Ah you're a farewell." I said, remembering. The farewells were 3rd on the charts for best company in japan, with my parent's number 1.

"Yes and when we get married our companies would be unbeatable." He clenched his fist, firing himself up. "And our children would be the most beautiful in all the land."

_He wanted me to marry Him!_

"I'm sorry." I bowed my head. "But I must reject you're offer, thank you though."

"Hmm." He smirked. "It's not up to you, you're parents are the ones to make the decision, and after they hear my proposal we'll be married in a week."

I had nothing against him until now, that comment insinuated I was nothing but a pretty ornament for my parent to bargain off. "Then you'll just have to ask them yourself at a later date." I smiled. I felt very fortunate that my parents rejected the idea of arranged marriage, they left it up to me to decide who would be my husband.

"You heard her lover boy get lost!" Carrie ordered.

"Alas for now we must separate. He began walking away. "but do not frett my love we'll meet again!"

I blanched inwardly. That guy left a bad taste in my mouth.

"What a weirdo." Carrie's eyebrows twitched.

* * *

I was relieved to walk through my front door, today had been too long. I began to remove my shoes, but stopped. My feelings of relief turned to fear. I couldn't explain it, but my house felt strange almost eerie, like I wasn't alone.

"Mother?" I called out feeling uneasy. "Father?" My heart pounded as I stepped further out into the hallway, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but right then I couldn't think straight.

I fumbled for the light switch before lighting cracked revealing a figure on the other side of the living room. Before I could scream, I was pinned against the wall, with hand pressed against my mouth.

"Don't scream." It commanded.

I recognized that voice. _Hiei?_

He waited until my breathing calmed before removing his hand.

"What.. why?" I managed out.

"The rain." He answered stepping back. "I'd rather not have to find other shelter. Besides wasn't it you who extended the invitation?"

I nodded still a little shaken from the scare he gave me. "Just let me go change."

He permitted me access to the stairs, and once inside my room I dressed out of my uniform into more comfortable clothes.

* * *

The house phone's ringing was the first thing I heard walking down the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an intrigued look coming from Hiei as I nearly tripped trying to answer it before whoever was on the other line gave up.

"What's this I hear about you getting married?" A voice non other than my father's questioned.

I exhaled. "I would just ignore it father, he's delusional."

"Hmm I thought so." He mused. "But I do have to say I was quite taken back when they contacted me about the offer. Which were going to refuse I'm guessing? I mean he's not the most ideal son in law."

"Seems the both of us agree on the matter." I laughed. "How did Mother take it?"

"She was irritated to say the least." He chuckled. "You know how she likes to get to the point of things, and he wasn't exactly the most straight forward boy. I don't think he heard anybody else but himself talk."

I giggled. I could just picture my mother's patience dwindling, just by listening to him speak.

We continued our conversation discussing random subjects such as school and work, before hanging up, and I went to the kitchen contemplating what to make. "Hiei do you have anything you would like to eat?" I was fully expecting to be ignored again, but it didn't hurt to ask.

And exactly as I guessed I got no answer. Shrugging it off I reached to pull out pots for spaghetti. He had to eat what I chose if he didn't give me suggestions.

"I want that tough meat."

I froze. "Pardon?"

"The tough meet with sweet sauce you made that time." He said plainly from his position on the couch.

_That time? _Then it clicked. "You mean the steak and barbecue sauce?"

"Hn." He shrugged. "You asked my opinion and I gave it to you."

"Alright if that's what you want I'll do that." I smiled putting the pots back, instead replacing it with the stuff I would need for steak.

* * *

"Is the room you stayed in the first time alright?" I asked Hiei as we walked down the hall.

"It'll suffice." He answered falling in step beside me.

"Good." I smiled opening the door to his room. "Just make yourself comfortable, and if you need anything my room is just down the hall."

"Hn." He shrugged stepping inside to examine the room, as if it was the first time he had seen it.

I did a once over on what he was wearing. "Do you need something to sleep in, I can grab my dad's pajamas although... they might be a bit baggy."

"No need." He began the process of stripping his shirt off.

"Wait, wait." I blushed covering my eyes as he reached for his pants. "At least let me leave the room." How could he be so comfortable wearing so little clothes? I could barely tolerate pants, and that was only for pajamas. He was just so immodest.

"Why?" He raised a brow. "It's not anything you haven't seen seen already, you're the one who takes it upon yourself to bandage me. Who's to say you haven't peeked?"

I almost choked. Had he really just said that? Then I realized, he was teasing me. I scrunched my face, and marched out offended. _The nerve of him._

When I reached my own door, I could still hear his laughing.

* * *

**_Finally I had such big writers block for this chapter ugh -_-_**


End file.
